The Promise
by gypsy2008
Summary: Co-written with estrellaSMC. Redwall series AU. Jesus becomes a creature of the Redwall books. How will taking place in Redwall change when the story of Jesus of Nazareth becomes the story of the white mouse Jesus of Noonvale.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Before anybody begins yelling at us yes, we know that Brian Jacques chose not to put religion in his books, but we am not Brian Jacques and this is not Redwall. This is our own story based on Redwall. We also marked it AU because having a Jesus character in the story changes the storyline somewhat.**

**This is actually a multi-way crossover: Redwall, Bible, The Miracle Maker, the Vinci Code (that means Jesus X Mary Magdalene a.k.a Miriam romance in the story, though only by gypsy2008 with only a couple**_** slight**_** references to it in estrellaSMC's chapters, so if you don't like that, don't read gypsy2008's chapters...though if you do, you'll miss out on a more popular and Redwall canon pairing ;-) ), Stones of Jerusalem, Jerusalem's Hope, and Song of the Magdalene (AU). I had to choose two for the categories and Redwall and Bible made the most sense.**

**By the way, the text taken from the Bible came from a book called 'The Complete Gospels.' It was a book estrellaSMC used in a religious studies class she once took. The language was more like the way people talk in the 21st century. We liked the effect and wanted to use it in the story. Occasionally we will use a different version (for quotes from the Song of Songs). That's because the quote in that version came from the book Song of the Magdalene, and we took it from the book. We will also take parts of the script from the Miracle Maker film, as well as stuff from the Miracle Maker book and the Brock and Bodie Thoene books.**

**If there is any particular Bible story somebody wants us to Redwallize and put in the story, please let us know in a review. If it's not already a part of the story, we'll see what we can do.**

**If anybody wants to keep track of who wrote a particular chapter (we don't ever share chapters), just look at the title of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the works in the crossover.**

* * *

The harewife was old. She leaned on a stick for balance as she adjusted her spectacles and squinted at the cluster of young hares standing before her with eager looks on their faces. "What is it?" she asked.

"Please lady," one of the leverets said, "Would you tell us a story?"

"What?" the harewife raised one ear to hear better.

"A story!" another leveret shouted. "Would you tell us a story?"

"A story, eh?" the harewife chuckled. "Sure. Come on." She led the bunch through the corridors of the mountain of Salamandastron until they came to her to her room and she settled down in a big comfy armchair which the leverets knew was her storytelling chair. They settled down in a semicircle at her footpaws. "The snow outside reminds me of a good one," the harewife said. "A story of love and miracles and about a creature who changed me life."

The leverets bounced eagerly. "Tell it to us!" they chorused.

The harewife chuckled. "Patience young'uns," she said. She grew somber and leaned back in her chair before she began. "I will tell you everything I know. Memories do not arrange themselves obediently in order, an' already I h'am thinking of a garden. It does not belong at the beginning nor is it at the end of me story, but it is there. A garden in the snow. It must have been two seasons later, after all that had happened, an' I went back an' it was covered in snow. Snowflakes wet me fur. I felt joy in that terrible place, because I had never seen snow. This is how 'e surprises me, this is his way. I was happy in the snow, but I was crying at the same time, or was it the ice on me face? There was nothing to fear any more, I knew that, an' there was every reason to feel the happiness that I felt, but I could not banish the image of him going. 'E was leaving me an' going into that place. I saw him an' I have seen him, again an' again, over so many seasons, vanishing into the darkness, leaving me. I remember it as warm an' dark the first time, so dark an' the shine on the leaves somehow, even though there was no moon, an' his face turning. I remember what 'e said to me an' it was summat about that which called me back that winter." She paused and gazed out the window at the winter sea and the falling snowflakes outside before she continued. "There is deep snow here now, drifting up the sides of the mountain. I h'am no longer ignorant of snow. I never dreamt of such a place or the wind gathering goose feathers over the endless grayness. I never imagined the cold an' real snow. Snow that buries. I ken see little an' hear little, an' this is to me advantage. I h'am so far from home now an' even in what I must now call home I h'am lost in whiteness; so memory, even a disobedient memory, has a blank parchment unfolding across the world. I will tell what I ken now because I h'am ignorant of the Day. We are all blinded by our ignorance an' dream of endless time. Isn't that so, even when 'e said there was no telling an' that even 'e did not know? You are likes me, I'm sure. You dream..."


	2. Chapter 1: estrellaSMC

Two mice, a male and a female, made their way along a road towards Loamhedge Abbey. The female was pregnant and due to deliver any day. They walked up to the Abbey. The male knocked.

Abbess Germaine answered the door. "May I help you?" she asked.

The male bowed. "I am Joseph, and this is my wife, Mary. We seek shelter."

Abbess Germaine bit her lip. There were a lot of travelers in Loamhedge that evening. All of the guest rooms, beds in the Infirmary and extra beds in the dormitories were taken. But she couldn't find it in her heart to turn away these two. "We don't have any free beds," she said. "The only place I can offer for you to sleep is the floor. I'm sorry."

Joseph glanced at the sky. Clouds were rolling in, predicting a storm during the night. He looked at Mary, who nodded. Joseph looked at Germaine. "We'll take it," he said.

"Follow me, then," Germaine said. She led them into the abbey building. "I'll go get you some blankets and spare habits so the floor isn't so hard," she said and left them there. She found the cupboard where blankets were kept and pulled out several. Then, going to her dormitory, she took a couple spare habits. These she gave to Joseph and Mary.

Later that night, a bright light shone in Abbess Germaine's window and woke her up. She sat up in bed and suddenly heard a scream from down below. Quietly sliding out of bed and slipping into her slippers and night robe, she padded downstairs. About halfway down, Germaine noticed a new sound. In a moment she recognized what it was: the sounds of a newborn mousebabe! She hurried the rest of the way down the stairs.

In a corner of the room, Mary was lying on a blanket. Joseph was kneeling nearby, holding a tiny white creature in his paws. Germaine approached them. "So the babe came," she said. Joseph and Mary jumped. Joseph looked a little bewildered by everything, which made Germaine smile. She held out her paws. "I can take care of him if you wish," she said. "I have helped with caring for babes after birth before."

Joseph looked relieved. "Thanks," he said, giving her the babe. "This is Mary's and my first. We don't know the first thing about caring for newborns."

Germaine took the babe, noticing that the cord had broken on its own. She also saw that the babe was a male. She also noticed that his fur was snow white and his eyes a sky blue. Strange since both his parents had brown fur and brown eyes. "Joseph, could you help Mary up. I'd like to check her over. I want to make sure she's okay, too." She carried the babe up the stairs to the infirmary with Joseph, who was supporting Mary, by her side. Once there, she cleaned him up and wrapped him up. She went to one of the beds who held a guest. She gently tapped his paw to wake him. "Would you mind getting up?" she asked. "There's a creature here who needs your bed." The creature, a squirrel, got up and Mary lay down on the bed. Germaine gave her the mousebabe and began examining her. "What's the babe's name?" she began conversationally as she worked.

"Jesus," Mary said,

"That's a nice name," Germaine said. After she finished, Joseph got into bed with Mary and the two of them fell asleep with baby Jesus in Mary's paws.

The squirrel who had been displaced went over to one of the other beds where his sister was sleeping and asked if he could share her bed. She let him in.

Germaine silently left the infirmary and closed the door, going back to bed.

* * *

On the same night, outside a bunch of shrews were sleeping on the ground when suddenly a bright light in the sky awoke them. "Hey!" one exclaimed "Where's that light comin' from?"

Another shrew spotted the source of the light. "Over there!"

They all looked. There was a creature standing near them. It looked like a shrew, but it was completely white from nose to tail and was dressed in flowing white robes. Large white wings were visible behind the creature's back.

The shrews were terrified. They huddled together. "W-w-wot do ye want with us?" one of the shrews stammered.

The creature's face was extremely fierce, and yet, strangely, at the same time kind. "Don't be afraid," it said. "I bring you good news of a great joy, which is to benefit all the land; today, in the Abbey of Loamhedge, the Savior was born to you--he is the Anointed, the Lord. And this will be a sign for you: you will find a mousebabe lying with his parents in a bed in the abbey infirmary."

Suddenly, thousands of other white, glowing creatures appeared. They were all shrews. "Glory to God in the highest!" they shouted, raising paws and snouts towards the sky, "And on earth peace to creatures whom he has favored!" And with that, they all disappeared as suddenly as they had come.

The shrews blinked for a few minutes until their eyes adjusted to the darkness once again. One shrew jumped up. "Come on!" he yelled. "Let's go over to Loamhedge and see what has happened, the event the Lord has told us about." For once, there was no need for debates or voting. All of the shrews were of the same opinion.

* * *

The next morning, just as the sun came up, a loud banging and a lot of gruff shouts at the door awakened the Abbess. She quickly got dressed and went out to see who was making the noise.

It was a tribe of shrews. "Are ye the leader of this place?" one snapped at her, aiming a rapier at her.

"Yes," Germaine said. "May I help you with anything?"

"We wanna see the babe," another said.

"Babe?" Germaine echoed.

"We were told a babe was born here last night," yet another shrew said. "We want to see him."

Germaine was bewildered, but she led them to the infirmary. "Follow me, please."

When she led them into the infirmary, her confusion grew. In her experience with shrews, she'd often found them to be quarrelsome, short tempered, noisy creatures. When they entered the infirmary and saw Joseph and Mary with baby Jesus, they became silent and gathered around the bed.

"Oh, the mousebabe," one older shrew whispered.

Mary simply smiled and held Jesus out to them. The shrew who had spoken went first. He did it very delicately, as if he had been rehearsing for a long time and was scared of doing something wrong. "Like this," he said. "I held mine like this. You see? Experience, that's it."

Obviously something had happened, but none of the shrews was able to say exactly what. One of them started on about glory and another interrupted him to talk about creatures on earth. A whole garbled tale about white shrews with wings in their thousands, "thousands upon thousands" and peace to all creatures.

"Whom he favors," said a thin shrew. "I think I got that right. He looked around at the others. "It was 'favor,' wasn't it?"

"Aye," replied an older shrew.

"Oh, oh the babe," said another one. "He's looking at me! At _me_..."

They stayed for a while longer, talking of things that Germaine didn't understand.

A few days later, Germaine heard singing. She followed the sound. She found Joseph standing alone in the orchard, holding baby Jesus and singing. Germaine stopped to listen to his song.

"How could it be this mousebabe in my paws  
Sleeping now, so peacefully  
The Son of God, the angel said  
How could it be?

"Lord I know  
He's not my own  
Not of my flesh, not of my bone  
Still Father let this mousebabe be  
The son of my love

"Father show me where I fit into this plan of yours  
How can a mouse be father to the Son of God  
Lord for all my life I've been a simple carpenter  
How can I raise a king,  
How can I raise a king

"He looks so small  
His face and paws so fair  
And when He cries the sun just seems to disappear  
And when He laughs it shines again  
How could it be

"Father show me where I fit into this plan of yours  
How can a mouse be father to the Son of God  
Lord for all my life I've been a simple carpenter  
How can I raise a king,  
How can I raise a king

"How could it be this mousebabe in my paws  
Sleeping now, so peacefully  
The Son of God, the angel said  
How could it be?

"How could it be?"

"That was beautiful." Germaine said, into the following silence.

Joseph jumped and turned around. "Abbess Germaine!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard your song and I followed it here," Germaine said. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no," Joseph faltered. "Not at all."

Germaine approached him. "Other creatures have had doubts about how they would do as fathers and turned out to be wonderful."

"But...but..." Joseph protested. "He's going to be a king when he grows up. Me, I'm just a carpenter. How can I give him the education he'll need?"

"Teach him to be a leader," Germaine said. "My own father was a farmer, but he taught me how to be a leader and to live a good life. His lessons and morals have stayed with me all my life and made me who I am. A creature worthy to have been made Abbess of Loamhedge." She hesitated. "I know that Jesus isn't your son."

"Yes," Joseph said, "That's true, but I decided to adopt him and raise him as my own."

Germaine nodded. "Are you willing to play with him, spend time with him, get involved in his life, and talk with him?" she asked.

"Of course," Joseph said. "I want to be close to him...and to any little ones Mary and I might have together."

"Are you willing to love and accept Jesus, even though he's not your own young one, and not think higher or lower of him because of it and the destiny you know he shall have?" Germaine asked.

"I never did like creatures that treated different creatures differently," Joseph said. "I would never do that with my own young ones."

"Are you willing to challenge your young ones and lead them by example?" Germaine asked.

"That was what my father did with me," Joseph said. "I want to do the same."

"Will you be supportive and loyal towards your family, protecting them against anything that might threaten them?" Germaine asked.

"Show me the creature that would harm my family and I'll show you a deadbeast," Joseph said.

Germaine smiled. "Then you will be a good father," she said. With that, she turned around and left.

"Thank you, Father, for sending the Mother Abbess to me to answer my questions," she heard Joseph pray.

That night, there came a knock at the front gates of the Abbey. Three badgers came in, dressed in armor and cloaks. Each one carried some kind of vessel. The first was an older badger with its black stripes turned dark grey with age, dressed in gold armor and a blue cloak. The second one was snow white and dressed in silver armor and a red cloak. The third one was younger than the other two. His stripes were still black and white. He was dressed in bronze armor and a purple cloak.

Mary was sitting at a table, cradling baby Jesus in her paws. One by one the badgers walked forward, knelt, spoke, and placed what they carried on the floor in front of them.

The silver badger went first. He opened a small box and set it down on the floor. The contents of which glittered in the light of a lamp. "Gold is for a king," he said, "The riches of his glory."

After he had stood up and joined the others, the younger badger came forwards and set down some kind of vessel. It looked like it was made of glass. "Frankincense is for prayer," he said, "A fragrant offering to God." A sort of musky smell filled the hall.

Finally the white badger came forwards. "Myrrh is for sorrow and the day of death," he said, "A doorway into life." He set down a white clay vessel. It, too, had a smell. A sharp, pungent smell. He stood and rejoined his companions. Then they all bowed and left.

That night, Germaine couldn't sleep because of the mystery of the white mouse babe. A mystery she would continue to think and wonder about long after he and his parents had left Loamhedge and returned home.

**

* * *

A/N: The song Joseph sings is called "Joseph's Song," and is performed by Michael Card. Yet another thing I don't own.**


	3. Chapter 2: estrellaSMC

Whoosh! Crack!

The whip descended on young Martin. "Get movin'" the ferret snarled.

An unknown white mouse watched from a distance. The mouse who was being whipped was about his own age. He ran forwards and threw himself over the other creature as the whip descended once again.

Martin felt the weight land on top of him. It felt like another creature. Who would do something like this? he wondered. He felt the creature arch its back in pain as the whip struck. In a moment, the creature got off of him and they saw each other face to face. Martin's grey eyes gazed into the blue eyes of the other mouse. Understanding and love shone in those eyes.

Wordlessly, the other mouse helped him to his paws. He untangled the chains, which had caused Martin to fall. Then he threw Martin's paw about his shoulders and gathered the chains into his paws so neither of them would trip. In this manner, they made it to where Badrang's raiding party had decided to spend the night. He helped Martin lie down and then produced a flask. Supporting Martin's head, he held it to the other mouse's lips. It was only water, but Martin drank gratefully. Gently letting Martin's head back onto the ground, the white mouse stood up. He faced the vermin party and then walked off, disappearing into the night.

Martin dozed off, grateful to the white mouse, whoever he was. Though he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't been captured and made a slave by Badrang.

* * *

Martin, Rose, Pallum, and Grumm arrived in Noonvale. As they were walking down into the village, Martin saw a flash of white fur. He turned to look. "Who is that?" he asked Rose.

"The white mouse?" Rose asked. Martin nodded. "That's Jesus, son of Joseph the Carpenter," Rose replied. She turned around and smiled. "Come on, I want you to meet my parents."

Martin looked back at the white mouse. _Jesus,_ he reflected. _Well, at least I know your name, now._ Then he hurried to catch up with Rose and meet her parents.

* * *

The next morning, Martin was up early. He wandered through the gardens around Noonvale. He heard a door close and turned. There, coming out of one of the nearby houses, was the white mouse. He smiled when he saw Martin and came over. "Hello," he said with a friendly smile.

"Hello," Martin answered.

"I don't suppose you remember me," Jesus said, "but I remember you."

"Of course I remember you," Martin said. He paused. "I hoped we would meet again someday," he said. "I wanted to thank you for what you did."

"Don't mention it," Jesus said. "As I always say, 'there's no greater love than to lay down your life for a friend.'"

"But you didn't even know me," Martin protested.

"Well, what's a stranger but a friend you haven't met yet?" Jesus asked in response. He smiled wryly, "Speaking of which, I don't believe I know your name."

"Martin," Martin said, holding out his paw, "son of Luke the Warrior. Rose told me your name was Jesus."

"That's right," Jesus said, shaking paws with Martin. "It's wonderful to meet you, Martin son of Luke." He glanced over his shoulder at the house he had just left, seeing smoke start to come from the chimney. "I must be going. My family and I need to go and help set up for breakfast." With that, he ran off.

Martin saw Jesus a few more times before he left Noonvale for Marshank, but didn't get a chance to talk more.

* * *

Jesus watched as the sad party returned from Noonvale. Rose was lying on a stretcher, covered by a sheet. Martin was nowhere to be seen. Jesus bowed his head, knowing Rose was slain. He raised his head again and watched as they took Rose's body and placed it in the Council Lodge where it would stay until morning when she would be buried.

That night, Jesus slipped out of his house and over to Council Lodge. There was a light burning there, left on for any creature who wanted to visit the dead and pay their last respects. He poked his head around the doorway and saw nobeast there. Perhaps that was for the best, he figured. There was nobeast whose hopes might be dashed if this didn't work. He entered and knelt by Rose's side. He closed his eyes. "Papa," he whispered. "I know it's not time for me to begin my work, but please, just this once, give me the power." He reached out. "Rose," he said, placing a paw on her chest, "Rise. It's time to get up."

For a moment nothing happened, but then Rose's eyes slowly opened. She blinked. Seeing Jesus looking down at her, she smiled. "Jesus?" she asked. "What are you doing here?" She looked around. "Wait...why am _I_ here? What happened? Last I knew we were at Marshank."

Jesus smiled slightly. "You were killed at Marshank, Rose," he said. "They brought you home to bury you."

"Then why am I alive?" Rose asked.

"Well...uh...you see..." Jesus looked embarrassed. "I...brought you back to life."

"What?" Rose asked. "How?"

"I can't really explain it," Jesus said. "I...I'm not your typical mouse, Rose. Joseph isn't really my father. God is. That's where my power to bring you back came from. My mother was told by an angel that she was going to have me. We never told anybeast about it. In a few seasons, though, I will everybeast."

Rose smiled at him. "I'm honored that you chose to tell me first." She sat up. "They'll never find out from me, Jesus."

"Thank you," Jesus said. He suddenly yawned. "Beg pardon," he said. "Performing that little miracle has made me tired all of a sudden."

"Go home," Rose told him with a smile. He stood up. "Good night," she said.

"Good night," he echoed.

Rose returned to her home that night. Everybeast was shocked to see her alive. Once they got over their shock, they were thrilled. Aryah did some research and figured out that Rose must have been in a coma instead of dying and had woken up. Neither Rose nor Jesus, who were the only ones who knew the truth, corrected her.

* * *

**A/N: Oh come on! Don't tell me nobody saw **_**that**_** coming!**


	4. Chapter 3: estrellaSMC

Several seasons later, Jesus was up on top of the Noonvale council lodge helping Joseph and his half-brothers, as well as several other carpenters, to repair the wooden structure of the lodge. He looked down and saw an older hare. He instantly recognized it as Cleopas, who had recently come to live at Noonvale. He was running towards two other hares. "Jairus! Jairus!" he yelled.

One of the other hares, who was a few seasons younger than Cleopas, went sprinting forward. "Cleopas!" he exclaimed. "Cleopas, old friend!"

Cleopas then dashed over to the third hare, a maid who looked to be barely into young beast-hood. "Now then, Tamar!" he exclaimed, hugging her. Jesus watched as they walked towards the chieftain's house. "The healer's name is Brome," Cleopas said, "Son of the chieftain. He's fairly young, but still very knowledgeable in the healing arts. His mother, Aryah, assists him in his work."

The young haremaid suddenly fell forwards. "Tamar," the hare called Jairus said.

"I'm all right!" Tamar said, straightening up, "Really, pater."

"How is she now, my friend?" Cleopas asked.

Jairus sighed as he walked up to the front door of the chieftain's house, holding his daughter's paw in his. "It comes, it goes, but each time the fever returns, it's worse."

"Brome and Aryah are the best healers we have here at Noonvale," Cleopas said.

"Cleopas," Jairus said. He paused and then said, "God is good."

"Yes," Cleopas said, placing a paw on Jairus shoulder. "Whatever jolly well happens, he is good."

It was nearing the end of the day at that point, and the work was pretty much completed. All of the workers climbed down the scaffolding. One of Jesus' friends, a hedgehog named Giles, turned to him. "Good day's work, eh?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jesus said.

"Say, Jesus," Giles said with fake casualness. "I heard you and your family are moving away from Noonvale."

"Not my family, Giles," Jesus said, "Just me."

"Why?" Giles asked.

"I have other work," Jesus said. "I have to go to where it is."

"When?" Giles asked.

"Tomorrow," Jesus responded.

"Will you come back?" Giles asked. "Maybe for a visit?"

"I might," Jesus said.

"I hope so," Giles said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Giles," Jesus said. With that, he finished packing up his tools and he, his half-brothers, and Joseph all went to their home.

As they were walking, Jesus saw the hares called Jairus and Tamar walking past them. As they passed the mice, Jesus heard Jairus mutter, "We should never have come to this terrible village!" the haremaid looked at Jesus. He smiled at her and adjusted the strap of his satchel as the mice and the hares parted ways.

* * *

Later that evening, Mary collected the dishes and started to work on washing them. Jesus grabbed a dish towel from where it was hanging. "I'll help," he said.

"This is your last night at home," Mary said, grabbing the towel from him. "You shouldn't have to spend it helping me wash the dishes."

"I don't mind," Jesus grabbed the towel back.

"All right," Mary relented. They started work, the rest of the family going outside and leaving them alone. They worked for a few minutes in silence. "I saw you talk to Giles after you finished," Mary began.

"Mm-hmm," Jesus said. "He knows I'm leaving tomorrow and he asked why."

"What did you say?" Mary asked.

"Well, I uh..." Jesus looked down. "I said I had other work."

"Your father's work," Mary said.

"Yes," Jesus replied.

"You said that once," Mary said, "so long ago." She looked at him.

"But you remember," Jesus said, looking at her.

"I remember everything," Mary said, washing a plate. "All the way down to Mossflower, and then what happened on the way back..."

(flashback scene showing a twelve-season-old Jesus as well as some younger mice and Mary and Joseph. Jesus ran off as Joseph came up to Mary and kissed her)

"Nowhere," Mary said, "Nowhere, we couldn't find you! We searched the woods night and day."

(flashback)

_Mary and Joseph stopped at every woodlander dwelling they could find, asking about Jesus. Each time they received a negative answer._

_Finally, they found somebeast who had seen him heading towards a small clearing in the woods. They came to the clearing and saw Jesus sitting on a nearby log and listening to some Jewbeast scholars talking._

"_...We must be strong in every way!" one finished._

_Jesus stood up, much to the shock of everybeast present. "What you say is true," he said. "As it is written, 'Out of the strong came forth sweetness. There is sweetness in God's law, and in His love there is strength."_

_Mary rushed into the clearing, grabbing Jesus to her. "Oh my son!" she exclaimed. "Why have you done this to us, we've been so worried!"_

"_Running away," Joseph said._

_Jesus looked puzzled. "Why were you looking for me? Didn't you know where I'd be?" he asked. "I have to work at my Father's business." _

(end flashback)

Mary gave the plate over to Jesus who started drying it. "When are you going?" she asked.

"At first light," he replied, finishing and setting it with the others.

"So soon?" Mary asked.

* * *

**A/N: By the way, we have started posting links to songs we use in our chapters on gypsy2008's profile. "Joseph's song" from chapter 1 is already up if anybody wants to hear it.**


	5. Chapter 4: estrellaSMC

The next morning Jesus slipped out of the house and left the village that had been his home for many seasons. He walked for several days before he reached a river.

In the water a ways away was another mouse. He was thin and his brown fur was uncombed, giving him a wild, untamed look. He was dressed in a ragged cloak that trailed in the water. The hood was thrown back, revealing his face. His eyes burned with intensity as he railed against the beasts standing on the shore. "Repent! Turn from your sins! All of you!"

"How can we cleanse the land of all its wickedness?" a beast on the shore asked.

"Begin with your own heart," the mouse replied, slapping a paw against his chest. "Start here! I baptize you with water. But! There is one who is coming after me who is far more powerful than I am. He will baptize you with the Holy Spirit, and with fire!"

"Who are you?" a ferret asked.

"Are you the one the creatures called Jewbeasts are waiting for? The Messiah?" a rat asked.

"Am I God's Holy One to save all creatures? No!" the mouse exclaimed. "I am not the Messiah, nor do I dream I am anything but this: the voice of one crying, 'Make way in the desert. Prepare a straight path for the Lord! Who is coming.'"

Jesus had been walking along the edge of the river towards the other mouse. He saw the mouse baptize an otter and then turn around. The other mouse's eyes widened when he saw Jesus. "Behold," he said reverently, "The Lamb of God who takes away the sin of the world." He slowly walked out of the water and towards where Jesus stood on the bank. He went down on all fours, bending his head. "I should be baptized by you." Jesus reached out and raised him up. "Are you...coming to _me_?" He began to cry.

Jesus comforted him. "John," he said softly. "John. When we were Dibbuns we'd play by this river." They walked down into the water. "Our mothers called and we ran to them. We followed them. Now there is another call. My Father in Heaven." They were now in the very center of the river. Jesus stopped, placed his paw on John's shoulder, and said, "And I must follow." With that, he submerged himself under the water.

In a moment he resurfaced, shaking the water from his fur. Suddenly a bright light from heaven shone down on him and a voice said, "You are my beloved son. I delight in you. My beloved son. This is my beloved son." Jesus closed his eyes, turned his face upwards, and raised his paws out to his sides and above his head. It was almost as if he was soaking up the light and the words.

And then it ended.

Jesus embraced John and then slowly headed towards the opposite side of the river. The otter who had been baptized came up to John. "Where's he going?" he asked.

"There are battles which must be fought alone," John said. He turned to the otter with a smile and put his paw on his shoulder. "Come on," he said, and led him back to the group waiting on the bank.

* * *

Past the river was a large expanse of grassland. Nothing but grass grew, and even that sparsely. Jesus traveled for many days without food or water under the hot sun until, finally, he couldn't go on and fell to the ground.

A slight rattling noise caused him to look up and see a small stone loosen itself and fall onto the dirt. "Command the stone to turn into a loaf of bread to satisfy your hunger," a voice whispered. "If you are the son of God."

Jesus pulled himself up slowly. "It is written," he said, "creatures shall not live on bread...alone." with that he walked on.

He came upon a small hillock and climbed up it, hoping to spot an end. When he looked down, a loud shout rang out, startling him. Thousands upon thousands of creatures were spread out before him of all species, both woodlanders and vermin. They saluted him. Behind them stood an enormous pile of treasure. The voice that had spoken before came again. "I will give this honor and power and glory to you." Jesus turned around to find a rat with black fur and dark eyes dressed in rich robes sitting on a solid gold throne behind him. "Bow down before me, and it will all be yours."

Jesus shook his head. "No," he said. "It is written...in the scriptures...'You shall worship the Lord your God, and nobeast else shall you serve!" He waved his paw in front of him in a cutting motion, "Nobeast!"

The vision disappeared and Jesus found himself on the top of the small hill. It was night. Suddenly the ground fell away and he found himself on the roof of a tall red stone building he had never seen before. His paws flailed about him frantically. The black rat appeared again. "If you are the son of God, throw yourself down from here. For it is written in the scriptures 'He shall command his angels to take care of you. They will lift you up in their paws before you can even hit your footpaw on a stone.'" Jesus could see himself falling and suddenly surrounded by flame and held safely in midair.

There were creatures down below looking up at him. "The Messiah!" one exclaimed.

"The deliverer!" another exclaimed.

"You shall not put your God to the test!" Jesus exclaimed. He slashed his paw in midair, and then held both paws to his chest before raising them dramatically in the air as he repeated "You shall not put your God to the test!"

It was only then that he realized that it had ended. He was standing on top of the hill. It was the middle of the night. Exhausted, he lay down and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning he left the grassland behind and entered a forest. He heard the sound of a nearby river and hurried his steps. When he reached it, he flopped face down on the bank and had a drink before bringing some up to wash his face. He stood up and went in for a swim. Surfacing, he wiped the water from his eyes and blew it out of his nose.

"Is that you," a familiar voice said, "Jesus?"

Jesus straightened up and turned around. There was another mouse standing on the bank of the river. He was smiling. Jesus returned the smile. "Lazarus!" he exclaimed. He walked out of the water, shook himself off, and embraced his friend. The two of them laughed.

"Oh my sisters have been arguing," Lazarus said, picking up a nearby basket. "They said they saw you, but that was days and days ago!"

"Martha and Mary," Jesus chuckled, falling into step beside his friend. "I'm longing to see them."

"About time you came down for a visit," Lazarus said, "After we've come to visit you all those times!" He smiled. "A lot has happened since we last saw you. That wildcat family we told you about? They're gone except for the son, Gingivere. He's actually a friend to the woodlanders and lives out in a place just outside Mossflower Wood."

"So you're free now," Jesus said.

"Very much so," Lazarus said. "All us woodlanders have banded together with some mice who came here from a place called Loamhedge to build an Abbey. All creatures of peace are welcome. Martha, Mary, and I have joined the Order. I'm called Brother Lazarus and my sisters are Sister Mary and Sister Martha now."

The two friends continued to catch up in each other's lives as they walked through the woods and then came upon a path that led up to a large red sandstone Abbey. He recognized it as the place from his temptation. He stared at it, eyes wide. "Great seasons," he whispered.

Lazarus chuckled. "Just goes to show what honest, hardworking creatures can accomplish when they put their minds to it and work together, eh?" He gave Jesus a friendly slap. "Come on," he said. "You look like you could use some decent food, a change of clothes, a bath, and a nice long sleep in a real bed."

"Sounds good," Jesus said.


	6. Chapter 5: estrellaSMC

That evening Jesus, who'd gotten cleaned up and was now wearing a robe Lazarus had loaned him, sat at the dining table with his friends in Redwall. "I don't understand," Lazarus was saying. "From your last letter it seemed like you had everything you could need or want in Noonvale."

"Lazarus," Jesus said. "I have new work now."

"Is that what you mean by the kingdom?" Mary asked.

Reuben, a sparrow who lived in the roof of the Abbey and had delivered messages back and forth between Noonvale and Mossflower, piped up. "Yes, ee kingdomofgod." He chirped. "Last me see, Jesusmouse just fixee wormdoor."

"And do any doors here need any work?" Jesus asked. Just then Martha came through the door from the kitchen. Everybeast chuckled.

"No 'stand..." Reuben started to stay.

Only to be interrupted by Martha. "Jesus," she scolded, "Don't you care that I have been left to do everything? Tell my sister to help me!"

Germaine was about to speak up and tell Martha that Mary had helped bring in the food for the meal and there was nothing else that needed to be done. Jesus looked over at her and then back at Martha. "Martha," he said, "Martha. You're always hurrying around, so worried. You do so much for everybeast else, but don't miss the one thing that matters for you!" He stood up and gently pushed her down into an empty seat next to him. "Sit with us, and listen." He sat down next to her. Mary served her with some food.

"Well," Jesus said, "I can still mend doors and other carpentry work, but I'm building something new now."

"God's kingdom," Mary said.

"On earth as it is in heaven," Jesus said.

* * *

Later that night, Jesus was wandering around inside the abbey when he met Abbess Germaine. "Hello, Mother Abbess," he said, bowing to her.

"Hello," Germaine replied. She smiled. "I wanted to thank you for how you dealt with Martha. She's a good mouse, but a bit over zealous when it comes to her duties, I'm afraid. You used a considerable amount of tact."

Jesus blushed under his fur. "Thanks," he said.

Something had been bothering Germaine about their guest all evening. Now, as she looked into his eyes, she realized what it was. "Great seasons," she whispered.

"What?" Jesus asked.

"Where were you born?" Germaine asked.

"My mother told me I was born at a place called Loamhedge Abbey," Jesus said.

"I knew it," Germaine said with a smile. "I was the mother abbess of Loamhedge when you were born, Jesus. I remember you."

Jesus smiled. "I thought you looked familiar," he said.

"You remember me? But you were just a babe!" Germaine protested. Jesus shrugged and said nothing. Germaine suddenly yawned. "Goodness," she said. "I'd better be heading up to bed. Good night, Jesus."

"Good night, Mother Abbess," Jesus said.

* * *

"Martin."

Martin jumped and turned around. He saw Jesus standing there, the light of the full moon making his white fur shine. "Jesus," he said. "I didn't hear you come up to me."

Jesus smiled and walked closer. "I know about your promise not to talk about..." he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Noonvale."

"How did you know about that?" Martin asked.

"The Rambling Rosehip Players told everybeast," Jesus said. He sat down with his back against the wall and patted the grass next to him. He smiled as Martin sat down next to him. "I'll never give away your secret."

"Thank you," Martin said.

Jesus stared at the star filled sky for a moment. "Martin?" he asked.

"Yes, Jesus?" Martin asked.

"The next time I'm...you know...back there, would it be okay to tell them that I found you?" Jesus asked. "And if some of them wanted to come visit you here would it be okay if they did?"

Martin hesitated, but then nodded. "Yes," he said softly.

Jesus put his paw on Martin's shoulder. Martin turned to look at him. Jesus' eyes showed compassion and understanding for his pain. Jesus said to him, "Blessed are those who mourn. They will be comforted."

* * *

Jesus left them the next morning. Abbess Germaine had found several lengths of a dark red cloth that was durable and excellent for travel. She and some Sisters had made a Redwall-style robe out of the cloth for Jesus. He was wearing it, tied with a white cloth belt.

Abbess Germaine smiled at him. "You will always be welcome at Redwall Abbey, Jesus," she said.

Jesus bowed. "Thank you, Mother Abbess," and then left the Abbey to begin his ministry.

* * *

**A/N: There's a picture of Jesus on the profile if anybody wants to see.**


	7. Chapter 6: estrellaSMC

"Ask and it will be given to you," Jesus said to a bunch of listening creatures. "Seek and you will find. Knock and the door will be opened. Your father in heaven longs to give you all good gifts!"

"Our father...in heaven?" a ferret repeated.

"This mouse is different from other teachers!" a squirrel exclaimed.

"You mean he preaches his own message rather than your God's?" a stoat sneered at the squirrel.

"No," a shrew countered, "He explains things in a new way."

Creatures gathered around him. The Dibbuns were the closest, though older creatures stood close. "Come to me! Come and listen to me!" a voice said. Suddenly, a gap in the creatures appeared, revealing him to the young haremaid. He seemed to hold his paws out to her. "Come to me," he said again.

"Mater!" she said, ears standing straight up. She recognized this creature.

"Come on, Tamar," her mother said.

"'tis him!" Tamar exclaimed. "The carpenter mouse from Noonvale!"

"Come and listen and act on my words," the white mouse said. He sat down among the Dibbuns that clustered around him. Tamar watched from a distance. "If you do that, you'll be like a very wise beast, who built his house on a rock." Tamar could see the scene in her mind. A large, flat rock, surrounded by sand. A badger was standing on it, pounding away with an axe. "But whoever hears my words and does nothing about them is like a stupid beast who built his house on the sand." Tamar saw this beast as a wildcat. He led his soldiers and slaves to a patch of sand near where the badger was working. Pretty soon a fancy castle was built and the wildcat and his soldiers were taking it easy while the slaves toiled in the fields growing food and the badger continued to work on his house. "Build your life like you build a house--on solid foundations. Don't take the easy way out, take the hard way out. Open your hearts and minds to the truth. Listen to my words. Let them dig deeper and deeper. Be ready for the day when trouble comes." The badger finished his home and went inside, closing the door. Dark clouds rolled in. Lightning flashed and rain poured down. "When terrible storms rage all around you." The slaves scattered and ran for the rock at the start of the storm. The badger, seeing them, threw out a rope from the window and the slaves climbed up and into the house. Once the last one was in, the badger pulled up the rope and closed the window. The wildcat and his soldiers were all inside the wildcat's castle. They'd run in there, closing the slaves out, at the first drops of rain. The ground flooded. Pretty soon, the whole castle broke apart, sending the wildcat and his soldiers into the water. They floated off, clinging to bits of the castle and calling for help. The sky cleared and the waters receded. The badger pushed the window open, allowing the newly freed slaves to look out. "Build your house on the rock!" the white mouse exclaimed, finishing his tale.

Tamar's mother tested the young haremaid's brow with a paw. "Now you've caught the bally sun," she said. "Now the fever's coming!"

"I want to jolly well stay," Tamar protested. She started to walk towards the white mouse and then fainted. Her mother caught her and carried her off.

* * *

A few days later, an otter and two hedgehogs were standing on the shore of the River Moss. It had been yet another unsuccessful day trying to catch shrimp. Suddenly, another otter came running in. "Simon!" he shouted. "Simon, the mouse I've been telling you about! He's here!"

"What, Andrew?" the other otter, obviously Simon, said.

"He's coming down to the Moss!" Andrew said.

"So?" Simon asked.

"He's the one!" Andrew exclaimed. "The one God sent to save us!"

Simon rolled his eyes and knelt. "John, James," he addressed the two hedgehogs. "Tie up the raft and let's get out of here!" Just then a white mouse came down and climbed onto the raft. "Hey...Hey! What the..."

Jesus turned to face him. "Take the raft out," he said.

"Take the...what is this?" Simon protested.

Creatures were already starting to gather at the edge of the river. "You want everybeast else to come, too?" Jesus asked, waving a paw at them. James and John hurriedly scrambled aboard.

Andrew laughed and jumped on. "Come on!" he exclaimed. Simon reluctantly climbed on, too. James and John steered the raft out into the water. They had beached the raft in a quiet inlet along the river, so there was no danger of being swept away.

Jesus settled himself facing the crowd with his back against the mast. "What is the Kingdom of Heaven like?" he asked. "I'll tell you. It's like..." he paused and inspected his paw. "A mustard seed. You can't see it. It's so small. It's a speck of dust. It could...blow away!" he blew. "And yet, that tiny seed becomes," and here he stood up, spreading his paws wide, "The greatest tree of all! And all the birds come and make their nest in its branches..."

Several hours later, the last of the creatures wandered off. Jesus was once again sitting with his back to the mast. Simon looked at James and John and indicated that they should go back to shore. Jesus yawned, as if he had almost dozed off and turned to the hedgehog brothers. "Oh...steer the raft further out," he said.

"Out?" Simon asked.

"Into the current," Jesus said.

"Why? What for?" Simon asked.

"You and your brother take your net out for a catch of shrimp, of course," Jesus told him.

Simon rolled his eyes. "No self respecting otter catches shrimp at this time of day," he said. "They are never any to be gotten." There was something in Jesus' eyes that made him sigh again. "But, if you insist, we'll give it a try." He picked up a net, handed one end to Andrew who was more than willing to go out and, with a final mutter of "This is so pointless," slipped into the water.

A few moments later, they surfaced. "We could be out here for hours," Simon muttered.

Andrew looked behind them. "Simon!" he exclaimed.

"We could be here for days," Simon muttered, and prepared to dive again.

"Oh! Simon!" Andrew exclaimed.

"What?" Simon asked, and looked behind him.

The net was filled with shrimp! "Swim!" Andrew said, taking off, "Swim for the raft!"

Jesus, on board the raft, laughed and turned to the hedgehogs, who were rowing the raft as fast as they could towards the otters. "James! John!" he said, "Come on! Row!"

The otters finally made it to the raft. The hedgehogs grabbed the net. Jesus helped them. The otters pushed the net onto the raft and the hedgehogs closed it up. "What a catch!" Andrew exclaimed, bounding, dripping wet, onto the raft. "They'll break the net!"

"To the shore! Quick!" James exclaimed, grabbing an oar.

* * *

That night, there was a huge celebratory feast on the bank. Both Simon and Andrew's holt and James and John's tribe gathered on the bank. Jesus was with them. At one point, Jesus noticed that Simon had left the gathering. Excusing himself, he went and found him. He was sitting on a rock a ways away from the festivities, head in paws. "Leave me...Lord," he said his voice thick with emotion. "Leave me...I am such a sinful beast."

"Don't be afraid, Simon," Jesus said, touching the otter on his back. Simon looked up, dark patches of fur under his eyes revealed that he had been crying. Jesus lifted him to his paws. "From today, I am going to make you a fisher of beasts!"


	8. Chapter 7: estrellaSMC

Large crowds of creatures swarmed into the cave that held Simon and Andrew's holt. "No, no! The place is bursting!" Simon was unsuccessfully trying to manage the crowd. He gave in. "Okay, okay, room for one more." Several creatures squeezed past him, including a rat and a ferret. "Hey! I said _one_ more!" he told them.

Outside the holt were four shrews carrying a fifth on a stretcher. "It's no good. It's no good!" the one on the stretcher complained.

"Look," one of the carriers said. "We're going to take you to see Jesus, even if we have to..." he noticed that the roof of the cave was made of dirt and turf.

Inside the holt, Jesus was sitting on the floor, teaching. "How can you say to your brother 'Let me take that speck of dust out of your eye.'"

Everybeast could see the scene. A squirrel was carving something and suddenly yelped. Jumping up and dropping his tools, he began rubbing his eye.

"Who are you to judge when you have a huge log in your own eye?" Jesus asked.

A ferret came along, carrying a stack of stuff. On the top was a block of wood hovering perilously close to the creature's eye. "I know what's good for you," he said to the squirrel. "I'll help you see clearly." He tripped and fell.

Everybeast laughed. "First remove the log from your own eye," Jesus finished the lesson, "And then you'll be able to remove the speck in your brother's eye."

"I hope we're not too proud to learn something from a younger beast, and a mouse at that," the rat whispered to the ferret.

"Hmph," the ferret whispered back. "This mouse has no respect for anybeast."

"Oh he has plenty of respect for _mice_ and _woodlanders_," the rat whispered back.

Suddenly dirt, rocks, and turf began falling in and on everybeast. They quickly found places to hide from the falling debris. "Hey! Hey, what's going on?" Simon asked. Everybeast looked up to see a large hole in the roof, four shrew faces gazing down at them.

Jesus chuckled and stretched a paw towards the opening. "Friends!" he called. "Come on down! There's plenty of room!" They started to lower the shrew on the stretcher through the hole. "Welcome!"

"My roof!" Simon exclaimed, covering his head with his paws.

"It's no good! No good!" the shrew on the stretcher was protesting. "Just let me die!"

Jesus leaned over the shrew. "My friend," he touched his head. "Your sins are forgiven you."

The two vermin in the crowd looked at each other. "Sins?" the rat said. "Forgiven?"

"Jewbeasts," the ferret said. "Always talking about sins and forgiveness."

"Exactly," the rat said, "And have you ever heard any of them say that somebeast other than their God can forgive sins?"

Jesus looked over his shoulder at them. He stood up and walked closer to them. "Let me ask you a question," he said. "Which is it easier to say? 'Your sins are forgiven you' or...'Get up and walk'?" Nobeast answered him. He continued. "But to prove to you that the Son of Mice has the power on earth to forgive sins..." he turned to the shrew on the stretcher and pointed at him. "I command you. Pick up your bed and walk!"

The shrew raised his head. Then, suddenly, he sat up. He moved his paws. Everybeast gasped. He stood up and spread his paws in the air. "Yes!" he exclaimed. He picked up the stretcher and tossed through the hole in the roof where his friends caught it. He lifted a footpaw. "Gory to God!" he exclaimed. Then he jumped in the air and repeated "Gory to God!"

"Praise the lord!" a hogwife exclaimed.

"It's impossible!" an older shrew said, staring at the healed shrew as he exited the otter holt.

"But it's true!" the shrew exclaimed, jumping in the air. He grabbed one of his footpaws and hopped about on one leg. "I've been healed! I've been healed! I've been healed!" Jesus watched from the entrance and laughed. "I've been healed!" the shrew exclaimed again. The creatures from inside the holt swarmed out, laughing, singing and dancing.

* * *

One morning, Jesus was sitting with his back against a tree and two Dibbuns ran up to him. One was a squirrel and the other a mole. The squirrelbabe gave Jesus a small white pebble. Jesus inspected it and then tossed it to the molebabe.

Just then a crowd of creatures came along. "There he is!" one of them exclaimed.

"He's by the oak tree!" another exclaimed.

"Maister," a mole said, "us'ns whurr lookin' furr you'm!"

Jesus smiled, got to his footpaws, and walked over to them. He turned to Simon. "Simon," he said. "I shall call you Peter, for the rock."

"Rock?" Simon asked.

"Yes. I'm going to build on _this_ rock!" He placed a paw on Simon's chest. He walked on, Andrew following him. "And, uh..." Jesus turned around to face Andrew who jerked back guiltily. "Andrew." He patted him on the shoulder. "You will be my apostle too, my messenger!" He turned to James and John, leaving Andrew standing there with a goofy grin on his face, "James...and John. The sons of thunder!" Then came two moles: "Phillip, Bartholomew." Then two squirrels: "James, Simon!" He turned to a bankvole and ushered him into the growing group. "Judas, you too, you'll be one of the Twelve." He walked over to a sparrow. "Thaddeus, I want you, too." There was a young shrew sitting on a nearby stump. He was looking down. Jesus turned to him. "Thomas," he said. The shrew didn't move. Jesus leaned over him. "_Thomas_!"

The shrew, Thomas, looked up. He jumped and put a paw to his chest. "Me?" he asked.

"Yes," Jesus said, "You, Thomas."

Thomas stood up. "You really mean...me?" he asked.

"Yes, yes," the others said, "Follow him!"

They walked through the woods. "One more," Jesus said. He came up to a log. "Matthew," he said, pointing at the shrew inside. "Matthew!"

"What!" Thomas exclaimed. "The _rebellion leader_!? That traitor!"

"Follow me," Jesus said, holding out a paw to the shrew.

The old shrew slowly removed the blackstone from around his neck, turned, threw it so it landed next to the shrew leader he'd stolen the leadership of the tribe from, and placed a paw in Jesus' outstretched one. He crawled out of the log and stood upright. The last of the Twelve.


	9. Chapter 8: gypsy2008

A few weeks later Jesus went back to Noonvale. There, he went straight to the Patriarch's house and told Rose that he had found Martin. She was overjoyed. Rose, her family, and Jesus all sat down and talked about the details of the trip down to Mossflower.

Just as these were finalized, a commotion came from outside. "What's that?" Jesus asked.

"Oh, no," Urran Voh said, and he and his family bolted to the door. Jesus followed quickly behind them.

A dark furred mousemaid was running through the village, a crowd of Noonvalers behind her. One of them grabbed her. She whirled around and was punched in the stomach. Others started shredding her red dress and pulling her fur. Suddenly, she went down. Jesus knew what was going on, and felt righteous anger rising in him. He sprinted down the steps. He arrived behind the creatures surrounding the mousemaid. "Let her go!" he exclaimed.

Surprisingly, that was all it took. The crowd quieted and parted to let him in. The mousemaid was lying on the ground, thrashing about. She was having a seizure. Then she lay still, gazing up at the sky. It was utterly silent.

The spell was broken as she began to cough. She slowly got to her footpaws and dusted herself off.

Jesus reached out and took her paw. She looked up at him. Her eyes were the most beautiful emerald green eyes he had ever seen. Well, on Earth, anyway. He looked past her eyes and into her soul. He saw her heart, how the strength of her love and loyalty was almost as strong as his own. At that moment, his heart melted and he fell eternally head over footpaws in love with her. His mouth felt dry. He gulped before his voice would come. "H-H-Hello," he stammered.

"Hi," she said. She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. He broke eye contact with her and looked around at the creatures surrounding them. They seemed chagrinned and quickly dispersed back to their homes and work. He turned back to her, "In all the excitement I forgot to introduce myself," he said. "My name's Jesus. I originally lived in Noonvale."

"Miriam," the mousemaid said, smiling at him. "From Magdala. It's a small town near here. I've heard about you. The tales about you have come all the way from around Mossflower." Jesus blushed under his fur.

"Mama!" a young voice called. A mouse just barely out of Dibbunhood came up to them. He had golden colored fur and blue eyes. He hugged the mousemaid about her legs. "I was worried," he said.

Jesus looked down and chuckled, "And who is this?" he asked.

"This is my son, Isaac," Miriam said, picking him up. She turned to Jesus. "His father died before he was born. We never married," she said. "Soon after Isaac was born, my family sent me to live with my uncle because of it. They did it to keep us safe. I heard of you and the stories I heard were so wonderful. I felt like I had to meet you, so I came to Noonvale, where it was said you were headed. Some of the creatures who were chasing me live in Magdala but had come here. They recognized me and...well..." Miriam set Isaac down. "You saw what happened." Jesus nodded. She took his paw suddenly. "I want to go with you," she said. "To help in any way I can."

Jesus smiled and gave her paw a squeeze. "Welcome to my disciples, Miriam" he said.

"A female!" Judas exclaimed. "Females can't be disciples!"

Miriam raised her chin, "Says who?" she asked, her annoyance clear in her voice.

Jesus chuckled at Miriam's feisty attitude. He looked at Judas and said, "_I_ say they can."

Rose came over and joined the group just in time to hear Judas grumble something under his breath. She was right behind him and said in a passable imitation of Jesus' voice, "What was that you said?" Judas jumped and turned around while everybeast laughed. She turned to Jesus. "I'm ready to go whenever you are," she said.

Jesus grinned at her. "Eager are we?"

"I've been apart from Martin for too long," Rose said, nodding.

Miriam smiled. "'Make haste, my beloved, and be thou like to a roe or to a young hart upon the mountain of spices.'" she quoted.

"What?" Rose asked, looking at her.

"Oh, sorry," Miriam said, "That's a part of one of the Jewbeast songs called the Canticles. I love those songs and have them memorized, especially the love songs." She shrugged. "It just popped out."

* * *

**A/N: There's a picture of Miriam and one of Isaac on the profile if anybody wants to see.**


	10. Chapter 9: gypsy2008

Once they were a safe distance from Noonvale, Miriam relaxed. "Phew," she said. "I'm glad to be away from there. I don't think I've ever been as scared as when those creatures were chasing me."

Jesus looked at Miriam. "Noonvale's actually a pretty nice place, Miriam," he said. "Usually the creatures are peaceful and help each other. Rose and I both grew up in Noonvale."

"I wasn't meaning to criticize your home," Miriam looked down, embarrassed. "I just wanted to get away from...you know...them."

"What's Magdala like, Miriam?" Jesus asked.

"Magdala's a small town," Miriam said. "I led a very sheltered life when I lived there. I didn't know much about the outside world and what was going on. I heard about some things, but it all seemed vague and far away, as if it didn't really have much if anything to do with me."

"Sounds like Noonvale," Rose said, "except that I didn't hear anything at all about the outside world."

"What was your favorite place in Magdala?" Jesus asked.

"The valley that surrounded the town," Miriam said. "I could never be cooped up inside for long. I wanted to wander and explore outside. I wanted to dance and dance until I dropped from exhaustion. I wanted to climb the trees and sing."

"Didn't you have school?" Rose asked. "We did in Noonvale."

Miriam shook her head. "In Magdala, our families taught us. Mine was a bit unusual in that respect. Father traveled a lot to trade his supplies with other creatures all over the northlands. Mother died when I was a Dibbun, and Father didn't remarry until I was a youngbeast. There was a mouse named Hannah who lived with us. Because Father was always away and I was too young to tend to the household chores, she took care of them in exchange for a place to live for herself and her son Abraham, who was a few seasons older than me. They were like part of my family. It was Abraham who taught me. He was crippled, so we kept books about the house for him to read. Not only that, but he loved learning and knowledge. He'd learned everything Father, Hannah, and Hannah's brother Daniel had to teach him. It all started one day as I was about to leave for the valley..."

(flashback)

"_Come here." Miriam paused and looked over at where a twisted golden furred mouse, Abraham, was sitting propped against the front door. She wasn't sure she'd heard him. "Come here," he repeated._

_She came over. "What is it?" she asked gently. He didn't say anything. Concerned, she leaned over him. "How are you?"_

"_Afflicted," he said. Miriam straightened up quickly. Abraham smiled. His shoulders moved._

_And suddenly, Miriam realized he was laughing. Abraham was making a joke of himself. "You shouldn't talk that way," she said._

"_You shouldn't go off alone," he answered._

_She gasped and stepped back, clasping her paws together. She thought Abraham hadn't noticed somehow. She took a breath. "Why did you call me?" she asked._

"_Take me with you," he said._

"_With me?" she asked, "Where?"_

"_Wherever you go," Abraham said slowly. "You're strong. Push me in the cart."_

"_What would you do?" she asked him._

"_The same thing I do here," he said._

_She paused and glanced around. Hannah had gone to get water from the well and she could come back any time. If they were to go, they'd have to go before Hannah came back. And what about the roots of the trees along the way? How would she navigate around them? "I don't know," she said. "It would be hard."_

"_Lonely," Abraham said. "Your footpaws used to fly around the room, graceful and light. Now you are anchored like a boat at midnight. You must be lonely. I am." His blue eyes sparkled. There was something about his eyes that compelled her. She hurried and got the cart and brought it over. She leaned over Abraham, picking him up and pulling him into the cart. His right paw grasped the side of the cart and he struggled to get comfortable. She helped him get into his favorite position: tucking his legs under him, she rested him against two logs that had been put in the cart for the purpose. Abraham smiled at her. "Hurry," he said._

"_Hannah will worry," Miriam said as the thought struck her._

"_Wonder," Abraham corrected._

_Miriam shook her head. "What are you saying?"_

"_Hannah will wonder, not worry. There is nothing to worry about for me. What more harm could come to me?"_

"_You could have an accident," Miriam pointed out. "You could die."_

"_Is not death welcome?" Abraham asked._

_Miriam didn't answer. She simply reached over and folded Abraham's left arm across his chest and then pushed the cart on the path towards the valley. They reached the valley a few hours later. Miriam lifted Abraham out of the cart and helped him stretch out on the grass underneath a tree. She sat down next to him. He groaned and thrashed about until he was lying on his side. He looked at her. Her mind raced. She shouldn't have brought him. What if she had a seizure and died? He would starve to death. She stood up. "I'm taking you home," she said._

"_Sit down, Miriam," Abraham's voice was stern. She sat. Abraham had never ordered her around like that before. He clutched the edge of her skirt in his right paw, the paw that seemed to do part of his bidding. "Do whatever you do here," he said, "Ignore me."_

_Miriam nodded. "All right," she said. She gently unfastened Abraham's paw from her skirt as she stood. She went to the nearest tree, climbed up it, and sang. She occasionally glanced over at Abraham. Every time she did, he seemed to be in a new position, none of them particularly comfortable for him. But he didn't say anything. She sang until she was hoarse and then climbed down and went over to him. Abraham didn't acknowledge her presence at his side for a long time, which was odd. The Abraham Miriam knew, for all his lacks, was alert and aware. She scratched the fur on her arms restlessly. The tension between them mounted. She refused to be the first to speak. Incipient anger made her neck fur prickle. The mouse was contrary._

"_So this is grass," Abraham plucked a blade with his right paw._

"_You know grass," Miriam said, somewhat surprised. "Hannah and Father have taken you places. And Daniel did, before them."_

"_They never laid me on the ground," Abraham said._

_Miriam stood up quickly, thinking Abraham was mad at her. "I'm sorry, I thought you'd prefer it to the cart," she apologized, reaching out to pick him up._

"_I do," he said, "Sit, Miriam." She sat on her heels, ready to jump up again if necessary. "Is that mint over there?" Abraham asked._

_Miriam got up and picked him some leaves. "And here's chamomile as well," she added a few curls of the spice._

"_And the yellow flowers?" Abraham asked her._

"_Dandelions," Miriam said with a smile, "But they are nothing compared to what else grows here."_

_Abraham chewed on the mint leaves. "What else?"_

"_In the spring this meadow is strewn with red anemones," Miriam said._

"_Spring is brief around here," Abraham said._

"_Brevity makes it that much more beautiful," Miriam said. "The yellow azaleas grow over near the trees so thickly you think they are the sun itself." Abraham didn't answer. Miriam pointed in another direction. "And that hill, the narcissus are so thick you can't walk there without trampling them."_

"_You know the flowers by name," Abraham said._

"_The herbs, too," Miriam said. Abraham closed his eyes. Miriam waited and then cleared her throat. "Do you want to go home?"_

_He opened his eyes. "No," he said. He looked at her and mischief crept into the smile lines around his mouth. "When you were singing before, I never heard anything like that. Do you imagine you're at a funeral?"_

"_A funeral?" Miriam echoed._

"_The words are hardly appropriate for the dead, though you do wail them with sadness," Abraham explained._

_Miriam tossed her head. "I sing wherever and whenever I want," she said defiantly._

"_Where did you learn the words?" Abraham asked._

"_I made them up," Miriam said. Abraham laughed. Miriam blushed. "You're rude, which hardly becomes you."_

_That made him laugh harder. "You have spirit, Miriam. And you sing well. But there are better songs to sing. Songs that heat the blood." Abraham rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky. "Do you want me to teach you the words?"_

_Miriam leaned over him, hardly daring to believe what he just said. "Would you?" she asked. "Would you teach me?"_

_Abraham smiled. "I'll do more than that. I'll teach you to read. Then you can read the songs whenever you like. You won't have to memorize them. And I can teach you the other things I know if your father approves." Miriam sat back, stunned, her mouth open, her whole body tense. Because her father and Hannah were both so busy, she'd thought she'd never learn the things other young creatures were learning from their families. She'd never even considered the possibility of Abraham teaching her. "Don't you want to?" Abraham asked._

"_Yes," she breathed, "Oh, yes."_

"_Then we will come here every day to this very valley and you will introduce me to the plants of every season, each of them by name, and I will teach you," Abraham said._

(end flashback)

She smiled. "After that day Abraham and I talked to Father and Hannah and they approved of the plan. Everything I know I learned from Abraham. It turned out to be an ideal setup. I'd put Abraham into the cart, slip whatever reading material we would need in next to him, and out the door we would go to the valley where we would have our lessons. I couldn't have had a better teacher. Where I wanted immediate results and grew quickly frustrated, he was patient and ever encouraging, saying it would all come in good time. I nicknamed him _peh rabboni_."

"What?" Rose asked.

"'Teaching mouth,'" Jesus translated.

Miriam nodded her thanks to Jesus. "It was an unlovely and odd nickname, but it suited him. He was like the mouth of a teacher of schools I had heard about. My own personal teacher and master." She laughed. "He liked when I called him that. After he had taught me what he knew, we stayed friends and then, when I was sixteen, our relationship changed from friends to lovers."

"Is Abraham Isaac's father?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Miriam said. "He chose the name Isaac for our son."

"So he knew?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Miriam said. "He never saw Isaac, but he knew I was with young. He died before Isaac was born."

"What happened?" Jesus asked.

"He got very sick," Miriam said. "Nobeast knew what was wrong with him." She looked away. "It was the middle of winter and we'd gone outside. We'd been dressed warmly, but it rained heavily and by the time we got home we were soaked. I should have seen the signs that it was going to rain and not gone out, but it had gotten a little warmer and I was tired of being stuck indoors." She smiled and added, "But it turned out to be a bit of a blessing in disguise."

"Why's that?" Rose asked.

"Well, after he recovered from the first bout with the sickness we went outside again. It was spring finally and Abraham wanted to see the valley when the flowers were in full bloom. I had known for many seasons that I was in love with Abraham, but I didn't think he felt the same way about me. That day, in the valley, I found out that he did. That night the illness returned. We were together for two weeks before he died. I miss Abraham terribly, but don't regret anything, especially since Abraham gave me a piece of himself in our son, Isaac."

Jesus watched the young mouse in question. "He's a great young one. His father is very proud of him."

Miriam smiled at Jesus. "I like to think so," she said. "I like to imagine Abraham watching over us from Heaven."

Jesus took the liberty of putting his arm around Miriam's shoulders and giving them a squeeze. "Don't worry," he said. "He is."

Miriam looked at him. "How do you..." she saw the look in his eyes. A look that said 'You know who I am.' She smiled sheepishly. "Oh. Right," she said.

Rose looked at Miriam, "So you know who he is?" she asked.

"Yes," Miriam said, nodding. "Do you?"

"I was the first one he told," Rose said with a smile. "That was even before he began his ministry."

"How long have you two known each other?" Miriam asked.

"A long time," Jesus replied. "We met when we were but Dibbuns."

(flashback)

_Mary, carrying Jesus, and Joseph arrived in Noonvale. Somebeast nearby started singing. Jesus smiled at the sound of the song. "Angel," he commented._

"_No, it's not an angel," Mary said with a chuckle. "It's just a creature who has an especially beautiful singing voice." She set him down on his footpaws._

_Just then she appeared. Rose. She was still singing, but stopped when she saw the three strangers. Jesus walked towards her with a smile. "Angel," he said again._

_Rose shook her head. "No, me name be's Rose," she said and then asked, "Awe 'ee Angel?"_

"_No," Jesus shook his head. "Me Jesus. 'Ee zing pretty. Wike an angel."_

"_Whut be's an angel?" Rose asked._

"_It's a type of creature we Jewbeasts believe in." Mary explained. "A messenger from our God."_

_Rose looked up. "Who awe you?" she asked._

"_I'm Mary and this is my husband, Joseph," Mary explained. "Jesus you've already met."_

"_Come meet me mum an' dad," Rose said. She walked off, Jesus by her side, the two of them chattering away in their baby talk, while Mary and Joseph followed behind._

(end flashback)

"Aw!" Miriam said, putting a paw over her heart, "How cute. So you were friends from Dibbunhood?"

"Yes," Jesus said. "She became like a sister to me."

"And you were like a brother to me," Rose replied looking over at him. "Still are." She looked over at Miriam. "Jesus and I have always been protective of each other. I remember one day I was dealing with a particularly pushy mouse who was trying to get me to go to a dance that was being held that night..."

(flashback)

"_No."_

_The male grabbed Rose's arm "Come on, Rose," he said, "Go with me."_

"_I already told you, no!" She struggled to free herself from his grip._

"_Please?"_

_A different voice answered him. "Take...your paws...off her!" It boomed out, rolling dangerously like thunder before the storm. Rose and the other mouse looked in the direction of the voice. There stood Jesus, eyes blazing with anger._

_Rose breathed a sigh of relief. Her would-be suitor quickly let go of her and backed up "I...uh..." he stammered._

_Jesus walked up to Rose, concern replacing his anger. "Are you okay?" he asked._

"_Yes," Rose said. She smiled at him. "Thanks."_

"_You're welcome," Jesus answered._

_The other mouse was mad at Jesus for interrupting him. He raised a fist as if to punch Jesus. Rose saw this and grabbed his paw before he could land the blow. "Don't you even think about it!" she said. "You know there is to be no fighting in Noonvale."_

(end flashback)

Miriam chuckled as Rose finished the story. "What a great story," she said. She looked at them. "I was an only child. My mother died soon after giving birth to my little brother, who died as well. My father remarried, but he married a mouse he knew was barren because he couldn't stand the thought of losing another wife because she died giving birth. What about you?"

"Rose and I both have siblings," Jesus said. "Rose has a younger brother and I have four brothers and two sisters. All younger than me."

Miriam turned to look at Jesus. "You came from a big family," she said. She smiled, "I always imagined I would have lots of young ones myself."

"Maybe you still will," Jesus said.

"I doubt it," Miriam said.

* * *

**A/N: There's a picture of Abraham on the profile if anybody wants to see it.**


	11. Chapter 10: estrellaSMC

One day they approached a village. It was fairly quiet. Rose turned to Jesus. "Are you going to teach here?" she asked.

"I always do when we come through a town," Jesus said.

"I know," Rose said. She looked around and then turned to him. "After the last time you taught in a town we passed through, I remembered a song that seemed appropriate. Would you like me to sing it? See if I can draw a crowd for you? It seems pretty deserted right now."

"That would be great," Jesus said.

Rose smiled, stood up on a nearby wooden box, and began to sing.

"Sometimes in this life we hear  
Calling from somewhere  
Sometimes it is loud and clear  
Sometimes it's so softly there

"Sometimes it is in the sea  
Sometimes in the sky  
Sometimes it's in you and me  
And sometimes it's a cry

"Open your heart  
I am calling you  
Right from the very start  
Your wounded heart was calling, too

"Open your arms  
You will find the answer  
When you answer to the Call"

The disciples watched as slowly one by one the doors of the dwellings opened and creatures poked their heads out, looking to see where the beautiful singing was coming from.

"Sometimes it is in desire  
Or in the love we fear  
When the call keeps calling us  
'Till the fear will disappear

"When we have no dance to dance  
The call is in the song  
When we have no voice to sing  
Then the call is calling strong

"Open your heart  
I am calling you  
Right from the very start  
Your wounded heart was calling, too

"Open your arms  
You will find the answer  
When you answer to the Call"

"Look!" a squirrel exclaimed, "It's the white mouse!" Other creatures in the village took up the cry.

"'Ee white mouse!"

"Jesus!"

"Jesus has come to our village!"

"Jesus is here!"

The village was filled with murmurs as creatures, mainly Jewbeasts, came out of their houses and gathered around them, eager to see and hear the white mouse that they had heard about for themselves.

"Open your heart  
I am calling you  
Right from the very start  
Your wounded heart was calling, too

"Open your arms  
You will find the answer  
When you answer to the Call

"Open your heart, your heart  
And you will find the answer to  
The Call!"

All the creatures who had assembled burst into applause, some of the male mice whistling. Rose bowed and stepped down. Jesus raised a paw and it was instantly quiet. He smiled at Rose. "Thank you, Rose," he said. Then he turned to the crowd. "Would everybeast please sit down," he said. They all sat.

Jesus took a seat on the box Rose had stood on to sing. He paused, and everybeast became aware of the chirping of a nearby bird. Jesus smiled and held a paw to his ear. "Listen," he said. "Today's lesson is brought to us by a little robin, yes?" Creatures chuckled. "What's that? You can't understand what he's saying to you? Ah. Well. Not understanding the language of our teachers can be a problem." Jesus nodded. "So, I'll tell you what he said...Don't fret about your life--what you are going to eat or drink--or about your body--what you're going to wear. There is more to living than food or clothing, isn't there? Take a look at the birds..." Jesus waved a paw towards the chirping robin, which was perched on the roof of one of the dwellings. The crowd laughed. Jesus continued. "They don't plant or harvest, or gather into barns. Yet your heavenly father feeds them. You're worth more than they, aren't you? Can anybeast here add one hour to life by fretting about it?" He paused again, this time to let things sink in, before he continued. "Why worry about clothes? Notice how the wildflowers grow."

Everybeast gathered there thought of the way the flowers grew in spring in such bright colors that it seemed like a rainbow in the grass.

"They don't weave and they don't spin. Yet let me tell you, even the badger lords at the height of their glory were never decked out like one of them. If God dresses up the grass in the field, which is here today and tomorrow is thrown onto some fire, won't God care for you even more, you who don't take anything for granted? So don't fret. Don't say, 'What am I going to eat?' or 'What am I going to drink?' or 'What am I going to wear?' These are all things vermin seek. After all, your heavenly Father is aware that you need them. You are to seek God's domain, and his justice first, and all these things will come to you as a bonus. So don't fret about tomorrow. Let tomorrow fret about itself. The troubles that the day brings are enough."

"Bless my babe--hold him in your arms!" Everybeast turned to see who had interrupted Jesus' teaching. It was a shrew wife, rough and quarrelsome as most shrews were. She was fighting her way through the crowd. "Bless my babe," she called again. The disciples were getting to their footpaws and going towards her. "Pray for him--" but they interrupted her sharply.

"He's busy!"

"He hasn't got time--"

A vole wife, a molewife, lifted up their little ones. They all wanted a blessing now. One of the shrew disciples shouted, "Take your young ones home!"

Jesus jumped up so quickly the box flipped over. He went pushing and shoving his way through the crowd and creatures scattered. "No!" he shouted. "No, Thomas, Thaddeus, _no!_"

He was right in front of the shrew wife. He gently took the shrewbabe in his paws. "Don't try to stop them! Let the little ones come to me." He was taking another in his paws and then kneeling to the little Dibbuns who were clutching at his robe. He was surrounded by all their chattering faces. He was setting one down, picking up another. He was wrapping his arms around them, blessing every single one. The disciples were shocked and overcome. They wanted to protect their master but he had driven them away..."After all, God's domain belongs to creatures like these!" Jesus said. "Bring the young ones to me."

**

* * *

A/N: Rose's song is "The Call" by Celtic Woman and has a link in the profile if anybody wants to hear it. I highly recommend you do. It's a very beautiful song.**

**I also used a portion of text from the Brock and Bodie Thoene books that are among the crossovers. We forgot to mention before that we will use text from them in that first author's note.**

**Also, if nobody noticed already, there are new pictures. Now, there is a picture of every named OC we have in this story so far. We will continue to post pictures of characters. We will not post pictures of characters if (A) they are unnamed or (B) they are just a name (they don't play any real role in the story, just named by a character in passing).**


	12. Chapter 11: gypsy2008

That evening, the three of them were talking together about that afternoon's teaching session in the village. Jesus grinned at Rose. "You should have seen your face when I told the disciples not to keep the young ones from coming to me," he said, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Rose tossed a berry at him. "Ha ha," she said. Jesus caught it in his mouth. "For being the high and mighty Son of God you told me you were, you sure don't act like it."

Jesus chuckled and swallowed the berry. "High and mighty?" he asked. "What do you expect? That I'd be constantly walking around with my nose in the air? No way!"

"You're like one of us," Miriam said, smiling at him.

"I love all creatures and treat them all equally," Jesus said, returning the smile, "Like my father."

Miriam looked at him, "You didn't give Isaac a blessing this afternoon," she said, pretending to scold him. "That's not fair."

"You never asked," Jesus said, trying to hide a smile.

Isaac came over and leaned sleepily against Miriam, "'M tired," he said.

Miriam picked up Isaac and stood up. "I better put him to bed," she said.

"I'll come with you," Jesus said, getting to his footpaws. "I know a blessing that goes to the tune of a lullaby. I can sing it for him."

"What do you think, Isaac?" Miriam asked. "Want Jesus to sing to you tonight?"

Isaac yawned, rubbed his eyes, and smiled sleepily. "Yes," he said.

Miriam chuckled and then gently laid him down on a blanket, pulling part of it up so it covered him. She slipped her paw into his. Jesus sat down next to Miriam and sang the blessing song.

"The Lord bless you and keep you  
The Lord make his face shine upon you  
And give you peace  
And give you peace  
And give you peace forever

"The Lord be gracious to you  
The Lord turn his face toward you  
And give you peace  
And give you peace  
And give you peace forever

"The Lord bless you and keep you  
The Lord make his face shine upon you  
And give you peace  
And give you peace  
And give you peace forever

"And give you peace  
And give you peace  
And give you peace forever"

Isaac was asleep by the time Jesus finished the song. Miriam smiled and slipped her paw out of Isaac's loose hold. She looked at Jesus. "Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome," Jesus said in the same soft tone, placing his paw over hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

* * *

One night a few days later Jesus, Rose, Miriam, and the disciples were all sitting around the campfire. Jesus was teaching them about the kingdom of God, as he normally did in the evening. "Congratulations, you poor! God's domain belongs to you. Congratulations, you hungry! You will have a feast. Congratulations, you who weep now! You will laugh. Congratulations to you when creatures hate you, and when they ostracize and denounce you and scorn your name as evil, because of the Son of Mice! Rejoice on that day, and jump for joy! Just remember, your compensation is great in heaven. Recall that their ancestors treated the prophets the same way..."

Miriam listened intently to what Jesus was saying; absorbing it like dry ground absorbs rain. At the end of his lesson, she started humming a song that had come to mind under her breath. She didn't realize just how loud she was humming until the others all looked at her. She looked at them. "What?" she asked.

"That's a pretty song," Jesus said, smiling at her.

"Thank you," Miriam said, smiling back.

"Would you sing it for us?" Rose asked.

Miriam smiled. "Why not?" she said. "After all, it reflects my thoughts and feelings while I was listening to your teaching, Jesus." With that, she launched into her song.

"Believe me  
I'm not afraid  
Teach me  
To learn your ways  
Carry me  
Under your wings  
In your perfect time

"Only you  
Can dreams come true  
Only you  
Can make me shine  
Only you  
Can days be right  
In your perfect time

"I know You told me that I'm not alone  
You know I couldn't do it on my own  
See my eyes are older now  
Broken dreams behind  
Fill my heart with precious love  
I know it's there to find

"Believe me  
I'm not afraid  
Teach me  
To learn your ways  
Carry me  
Under your wings  
In your perfect time

"Only you  
Can dreams come true  
Only you  
Can make me shine  
Only you  
Can days be right  
In your perfect time

"Precious love  
You gave me  
Precious love

"I know forgiveness is the key not pride  
I want to heal this pain I hide inside  
Free my fears and promise me  
That you won't let me go  
You're the one to comfort me  
The past my God You know

"Believe me  
I'm not afraid  
Teach me  
To learn your ways  
Carry me  
Under your wings  
In your perfect time

"Only you  
Can dreams come true  
Only you  
Can make me shine  
Only you  
Can days be right  
In your perfect time

"Believe me  
I'm not afraid  
Teach me  
To learn your ways  
Carry me  
Under your wings  
In your perfect time

"Only you  
Can dreams come true  
Only you  
Can make me shine  
Only you  
Can days be right  
In your perfect time

"Believe me  
I'm not afraid  
Teach me  
To learn your ways  
Carry me  
Under your wings  
In your perfect time

"Only you  
Can dreams come true  
Only you  
Can make me shine  
Only you  
Can days be right  
In your perfect time."

Everybeast applauded when Miriam finished. "Thank you, Miriam," Jesus said. "That was beautiful. The perfect ending to my lesson tonight."

Miriam blushed at his compliment and smiled. "Thank you," she said.

* * *

That night, Rose and Jesus were the only ones still awake. Jesus glanced over at the sleeping form of Miriam, admiring the way the firelight shone off her dark fur.

Rose giggled. Jesus turned to face her. "What?" he asked.

"I remember when a certain mouse named Martin used to look at me like that," Rose said.

Jesus blushed and wanted to pull his robe up to hide his face, but he restrained himself. "It's not the same," he said.

"Yes it is," Rose teased him, laughing.

"It's not funny!" Jesus said.

"Oh, come on!" Rose said. "You've teased me over the seasons about Martin. Now I get to tease you about Miriam." She wagged a paw at him. "Fair's fair." Jesus glared at her. "At least admit that you _like_ her," Rose said.

Jesus threw up his paws in resignation. "All right!" he said. "Yes, I like her! Happy?"

"For now," Rose answered demurely.

"But, really, Rose, it's not the same," Jesus said. "You know who I am. The kind of life my father decreed I have doesn't involve marrying, settling down somewhere, and raising a family."

"So what are you going to do?" Rose asked.

"Wait and keep praying, I guess," Jesus said. "See what my Father tells or shows me." He hesitated. "Rose?"

"Yes?" Rose asked.

"Would you please not tell Miriam about how I feel about her?" Jesus asked. "At least, until I figure out what my father wants me to do."

"I won't tell," Rose said, "I promise."

**

* * *

A/N: Jesus' song is "Barocha" by Michael Card. Miriam's song was "Perfect Time," which is by Maire Brennan. They both have links on the profile if anybody wants to hear them.**


	13. Chapter 12: estrellaSMC

Back in Mossflower, the hare called Jairus entered a room where his wife and daughter were. The young haremaid, Tamar, was much worse. "Pater," she said softly.

"I'm here," he said, kneeling by her bed.

"H'am I going to die?" Tamar asked.

"No," Jairus said. He clutched her to him. "No!"

"She keeps saying his name," Tamar's mother, Rachel, said. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Jesus."

"Take me to Jesus," Tama said as her father eased her back down onto the bed.

Jairus was in a predicament. Nobeast had seen Jesus for a long time. There was even speculation that he had left Mossflower. Maybe even for good. "No!" Jairus exclaimed, standing up. Tamar gasped for air and her mother started crying. "No," he said again. "I don't care what they jolly well say, I will go. I will find Jesus."

"You will?" Rachel whispered, lifting her face to look at him.

"Yes," Jairus said. Then he looked down at Tamar, who was struggling to breathe. "An' you...will be healed by his power." He took Rachel's paws in his and said, "By the power of God!" Then off he ran.

* * *

At that moment, Jesus, the two mousemaids, and Jesus' disciples were just entering the trees that made up Mossflower Wood. It had been a few weeks since they had set out from Noonvale. Somebeast had obviously seen them return because creatures began coming out of the nearby woodlands and swarming around him.

* * *

Jairus ran through the woods. He had used to be a galloper for the Long Patrol when he had been younger. The skills he'd learned there, while out of use for many seasons, did lend speed to his paws. He saw a bunch of creatures up ahead, slowed down, and began to duck and weave around them. "S'cuse me, pardon me, beg pardon..." he muttered as he made his way through.

"It's Jairus!" somebeast exclaimed, recognizing him.

The creatures pulled back and there, oh thanks be to everything holy, stood the white mouse. Jesus. Jairus ran up to him and collapsed onto all fours in front of him, head bowed, ears drooping. "Master...master...master," he said. He looked up. "Me little gel." Jesus came up to him and lifted him up and onto his footpaws. "She's dying. Please if you come now to me house an' lay yer paws..." He placed his paws on Jesus' shoulders, "On her. She will be healed."

"Yes," Jesus said. "I will. I will come."

One of Jairus' ears lifted slightly. "Oh. Oh thank you!" He began walking in the direction of his home. "This way. It's not far. Not far."

In the crowd was a molewife. She was on all fours, crawling through the crowd until she was able to reach the hem of Jesus' robe. She stretched forth a paw and touched it. She stopped with a gasp and a smile.

"Oh!" Jesus stopped so suddenly that Andrew ran into him from behind. He turned around "Who touched me?" he asked.

"Lord," Simon Peter said, "Everybeast is touching you! Look at the crowds!"

"I know, I know," Jesus said. "But somebeast touched me just now. I felt the...power go out of me."

The molewife shuffled forwards. "Et wuz oi, lord," she said. "Oi wuz bleeding insoide oi. Many seasons. Ee healers cud do nuthin'. Oi wuz afeared t' cumm to you'm afore all of ee creeturs. So oi warnted t'...oi warnted t' touch you'm." She broke down sobbing.

"My daughter," Jesus said, walking up to her. He placed his paws on top of her digging claws. She lifted her face and looked at him. "Your faith...has made you well! Go in peace." She straightened up and walked through the crowds and into the woodlands.

"Master," Jairus said, "Please. Please hurry." He glanced over at his home and saw two of his friends in the doorway. They slowly walked towards him with heads bowed. Jairus' ears stood up straight. "No!" he exclaimed. His ears drooped again and he repeated. "No..."

"Don't trouble the master any more," one of them said.

"Oh..." Jairus sank down on his knees and buried his face in his paws.

"Don't be afraid, Jairus," Jesus said softly. "Keep on believing." Jairus looked up at Jesus. "And she...will be well," Jesus finished. With that he made his way through the crowd and into the house. Jairus, Simon Peter, James, and John all followed him.

Jesus went over to where Tamar lay and sat down next to her. "Little maid," he said, running a paw over her face, "Rise, it's time to get up."

Tamar yawned and opened her eyes. Then she noticed who was leaning over her. "Oh!" she exclaimed, ears standing straight up. "You came!" She threw back the blankets and jumped into his paws. "You came!"

Jesus chuckled, "Yes, I'm here! I'm here!" he said. She hugged him tighter before letting go to hug her parents.

Jesus went over to a window and pushed it open. "The maid's hungry," he said. "Fetch her something to eat."

"I'm all right," Tamar said. Then she ran outside.

"She's alive!" exclaimed somebeast in the crowd when Tamar appeared.

She went dancing off through the woodland. "I'm all right!" she exclaimed. Dibbuns and young creatures joined Tamar in her dance while the grown creatures burst into song.

Jesus came out, along with his three disciples and Tamar's parents. There, he met Abbess Germaine. Her eyes twinkled at him. "Somehow I knew you were the source of all this joyful noise," she said.

Just then Tamar came leaping and twirling back in, leading the other young dancers. She quickly skidded to a halt. "Mother Abbess!" she exclaimed. Tamar had been taken to the abbey to be tended by Abbess Germaine several times during her sickness and the two were now good friends. Tamar smiled and spread her paws. "I'm all right!" she exclaimed. "Jesus healed me!"

"What wonderful news!" Abbess Germaine said, hugging the young haremaid. She looked to Jesus. "I can think of no better way to celebrate than to have a feast at Redwall. Invite everybeast here. What do you think?"

"What a wonderful idea, Mother Abbess!" Jesus said. "Last time I visited, Lazarus told me all about Redwall feasts." He looked to Rose, who was standing nearby. "Though we have to tell everybeast." Rose winked, knowing what Jesus had in mind. She held her throat and gave her eagle screech.

It instantly became silent, some creatures looking around nervously for the "eagle." Abbess Germaine smiled at Rose. "Thank you, miss," she said. "I wanted to invite you all to come to Redwall for a day of feasting and celebration for the miraculous healing that we have seen here today!" Everybeast cheered and parted to allow Abbess Germaine, Jesus, and Tamar to walk through and head the procession back to the Abbey.

* * *

That evening the festivities were still going strong when Jesus excused himself from the gathering. He went outside and stood beside the Abbey pond. The full moon reflected on the water.

"Master," Andrew approached him. "We've heard something. John...vermin have killed John." Jesus closed his eyes, swallowed, and nodded. Andrew, seeming to know that he needed some time alone, left.

As soon as he was alone, Jesus sank to the ground, head in his paws, sobbing. He lay down and stretched out. He beat the ground with his paws. "Father," he cried. He turned to face the sky, the moonlight reflecting off the tears that trickled down his face. "Father," he said again, before throwing himself back down onto the ground.


	14. Chapter 13: gypsy2008

**A/N:Yes! The computer is back up and running! At least, temporarily. However, nobody following the story will have to worry about late chapters because of viruses any more because the chapters have all been saved to a USB drive.  
**

**Just in case anyone is wondering, this chapter takes place in the time indicated by the last break line in the previous chapter written by estrellaSMC**

* * *

As the procession entered Redwall, Rose slipped out of the crowd and found a quiet place to wait on the grounds where nobeast would see her. She and Jesus had talked earlier and had decided that it would be best to reveal Rose to Martin when the three of them were alone. She saw Martin a few times, and it was all she could do not to go dashing out of her hiding place towards him. She closed her eyes. "You've waited this long," she said to herself. "You can wait just a little longer."

Miriam approached Rose's hiding place. "Hi Rose," she said. The other mousemaid turned around and smiled. "I thought you could use some company while you wait."

Rose smiled. "Thanks," she said. Miriam sat down next to Rose. "It's so hard to wait."

"I understand," Miriam said. "I'd feel the same way if I knew Abraham was alive and I was just about to see him again."

"What was that part of the Canticles you quoted when we were about to leave Noonvale?" Rose asked.

Miriam took a moment to remember and then she recited, "'Make haste, my beloved, and be thou like to a roe or to a young hart upon the mountain of spices.'"

Rose glanced towards the Abbey door and murmured, "Make haste, Martin, my beloved." She turned to Miriam. "I used to dream about him, you know."

"Really?" Miriam asked.

"Well, when it happened I didn't know who he was," Rose said, "But yes, I would often dream of finding my true love and living happily ever after with him in Noonvale."

Miriam chuckled. "I used to dream about finding true love, too," she said. "My family was one of the leading families of Magdala. Normally this would mean an arranged marriage, but my mother had turned a deaf ear to parents seeking matches for their sons. She believed in love between husband and wife. She married Father for love. She made Father promise that I could choose my own husband when I was old enough. She wanted me to know about love, as well. Having known love once, I would never marry a second time unless I fell in love again."

"I think I would feel the same way," Rose said. "Except I don't think I ever would fall in love a second time."

"I thought the same thing when I knew Abraham," Miriam said. "Now sometimes I wonder. I know creatures can find love a second time. My own father did."

* * *

A few hours later, Jesus and Martin finally came out of the abbey. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Martin asked Jesus.

Jesus closed the door. "Remember how I asked if it would be okay if next time I was in Noonvale I told them I'd found you?" Martin nodded. "Well, I was back there, and one of them wanted to come with me to Redwall to see you. We decided it would be a good idea for the two of you to see each other when you could be alone."

"Who?" Martin asked, looking slightly worried.

"Oh, don't worry," Jesus said. "You'll want to see this one, trust me. But before you see her, I have something to tell you." He placed a paw on Martin's shoulder. "You are released from your vow."

"Released?" Martin echoed.

Jesus smiled. "You vowed never to speak of Rose or Noonvale until the day the two of you were reunited," he said. Then he waved a paw, calling the creature over.

Martin watched as two mousemaids approached. One had dark fur and was dressed in a red dress. The other had normal brown fur and was wearing a dark purple dress. There was something familiar about her. He squinted. The sun had gone down and it was getting hard to see. The mousemaids stopped when they entered the patch of light from the stained glass windows. Martin stared, his jaw hanging open in surprise when he recognized who it was.

"Martin!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rose!" Martin ran towards her.

"My love!" Rose exclaimed, running towards him.

They met halfway, Martin skidding to a stop and Rose jumping into his arms. They held each other close and laughed. Rose wrapped her paws about his neck. Her smile turned mischievous. "It's been nearly ten seasons since you left to head south because you thought I was dead, Martin. Ten seasons of hoping for news of you so I could be with you again, and all you can say is 'Rose'?"

Martin laughed again, his grey eyes lighting up. "Give me a kiss?" he asked.

"Of course," Rose said, and wrapped her paws about his neck, stood on tiptoes, and pulled him to her for a kiss.

Miriam walked up to Jesus and then turned to face the still-kissing couple. "Ahem," she said. The two mice broke apart, though they still held paws. Miriam folded her paws as if annoyed. "Aren't you forgetting somebeast?"

Rose chuckled. "Oops," she said. "In all the excitement of seeing Martin again, I completely forgot. Martin, this is my friend Miriam. She's one of Jesus' disciples. Miriam, this is Martin."

"Hello, Martin," Miriam shook paws with the Warrior. "Rose has told me so much about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too," Martin replied. He glanced towards the abbey door. "We should be heading inside." He looked at Rose. "I can't wait for them to meet you."

"I can't wait to meet them, either," Rose replied.

The three of them headed for the Abbey door. Miriam turned around. "Are you coming, Jesus?" she asked.

Jesus shook his head. "You go on," he said. "I'll be in later." With that, he wandered off.

* * *

Gonff looked up when the front door opened and Martin, Rose, and Miriam walked in. Martin's eyes were shining with such joy. Gonff wondered about that, as well as about who the two mousemaids were. Miriam walked off and sat in an empty seat. Rose, after a few whispered words with Martin, moved to the center of Great Hall. Martin returned to his place at table next to Gonff. "Where were ye, mate?" Gonff asked. "And who are the two mousemaids who came in with you?"

"I'll tell you everything later," Martin whispered.

Rose smiled and waited until things became quiet. She turned to where Martin was sitting. "Before I start, I'd like to say that this song is dedicated to you, Martin the Warrior." With that, she began to sing.

"If it were love I would give that love every second I had  
And I do  
Did I know where he'd lead me to?  
Did I plan  
Doing all of this for the love of a male?  
Well I let it happen anyhow  
And what I'm feeling now  
Has no easy explanation  
Reason plays no part  
Heaven help my heart  
I love him too much  
What if he saw my whole existence  
Turning around a word, a smile, a touch?

"One of these days, and it won't be long,  
He'll know more about me  
Than he should  
All my dreams will be understood  
No surprise  
Nothing more to learn from the look in my eyes  
Don't you know that time is not my friend  
I'll fight it to the end  
Hoping to keep that best of moments  
When the passions start  
Heaven help my heart  
The day that I find  
Suddenly I've run out of secrets  
Suddenly I'm not always on his mind

"Maybe it's best to love a stranger  
Well that's what I've done  
Heaven help my heart

"Heaven help my heart."

Rose walked over to stand next to Martin. He slid over to make room for her on the bench. "That was beautiful, Rose," he whispered.

"Thank you, Martin," Rose whispered back, sitting next to him. "That song always reminds me of you and about my feelings for you during that summer ten seasons ago. Feelings I still feel even after all this time."

Martin slid his arm around her waist. "I feel the same way about you," he told her. "Even now, I can't imagine a time when you wouldn't always be on my mind, Rose." Rose laid her head on his shoulder.

Gonff grinned. "Well, look at that," he said. "It looks like Noble Whiskers got himself a mousemaid!"

Martin turned to face his friend with a fake look of annoyance. "Gonff!" he exclaimed. Everybeast laughed.

Abbess Germaine smiled. "Martin," she said, "Who is this mousemaid?"

"Mother Abbess, everybeast," Martin said, "I want you to meet Rose. I...er...met her after I left the northland shore."

"Sounds like there's a story attached to that," Abbess Germaine said.

"Yes, Mother Abbess," Martin said. "One that I never spoke of because I vowed I never would. I wanted to protect the creatures involved."

"I understand, Martin," Abbess Germaine said, "I hope that someday in the future you will be able to tell us about it."

"Of course, Mother Abbess," Martin said, "For I have been released from my vow."

**

* * *

The song used in this chapter is "Heaven Help My Heart" from the Chess musical. The link to the song is on the profile.**


	15. Chapter 14: estrellaSMC

**A/N: Remember those vermin from a couple chapters ago? Well...**

* * *

Captain Ghalib sat among the hordebeasts of Lord Karna. The fire-furred ferret played moodily with a necklace that he had stolen in a raid several seasons ago. He sighed and looked at the creatures he'd sent on ahead to spy out the forest ahead. The report was mostly good. Only two things worried the captain. The first was a report of a red stone building, though his spies said it was inhabited by peaceful beasts with only a very few who looked like trained warriors. The other concern was a single mouse. Ghalib sighed. "So you say this Jesus can perform the impossible?" he questioned.

"Oh, he can perform...powerful illusions...Captain," one of the spies, a rat, said.

"Powerful...illusions," Ghalib replied, dropping the necklace onto the ground. He spread his paws, "But isn't all power an illusion?"

"Not the Captaincy granted to Ghalib," a weasel replied.

"You certainly are comforting to a vulnerable soul," Ghalib said, burying his head in his paws. He lifted his head and looked at the spies. "What do you think will happen to Lord Karna's plan to conquer Mossflower if this Jesus..." he stood up, grabbed the necklace, and began pacing, "Goes on...and on...performing such extraordinary tricks. First John and his fiery speeches that could stir up the woodlanders. Now that he's gone this Jesus springs up and begins causing trouble." He grabbed the necklace in both paws, pulling on it as he shouted. "Where will it end?!"

Pop!

The string of the necklace snapped and beads went bouncing all along the ground.

* * *

Lord Karna was sitting on the ground a ways away, bent over some kind of parchment. The leader of the horde was a black furred fox with white paws and tail tip. His weapon, a battle axe, lay nearby.

Ghalib approached. Coming swiftly to attention, he rapped out, "Milord!"

Karna looked up. "Ah, Captain Ghalib," he said. "The spies report back yet?"

"Yes, Milord," Ghalib answered. "It was much as you suspected. Peaceful creatures. There is a great red stone fortress that houses some of them and a few warriors. The spies weren't too concerned with it. A horde our size should take it easily."

"Were there any concerns?" Karna asked.

"Yes, Milord," Ghalib answered, whishing his leader had not asked. "Apparently, the troublemaking mouse by the river you ordered slain has kin. A white mouse named Jesus, Lord."

"The type to try and take revenge, is he?" Karna asked.

"No, Milord," Ghalib said. "The spies said he seemed pretty peaceful. One climbed a tree and saw what happened when he found out about the slaying. He broke down, sir. Didn't even think about trying to get revenge. Just cried."

"Then why is he a concern?" Karna asked.

"The spies say he can perform great deeds of power," Ghalib said. "They even went so far as to say he can perform the impossible. He is gathering a large following among the woodlanders. If he were to decide to take up arms..."

"Well, don't worry about him," Karna interrupted. "If he causes trouble, we'll deal with him just like we dealt with the wild mouse. Who knows? He might be the first to try out my new idea of torture." Karna showed Ghalib the parchment he had been drawing on. It showed two pieces of wood tied together in the shape of a lowercase 't' thrust into the ground.

"Wot is it?" Ghalib asked.

"I think I'll call it a cross," Karna said. He explained his idea. "The creature to be killed is nailed on. Left paw nailed to the left side of the horizontal beam. Right paw nailed to the right end of the horizontal beam. Footpaws crossed and nailed onto the part of the vertical beam that goes into the ground. Not only that, but beforehand the creature is beaten and then forced to carry the cross to the site chosen for his death. Just think of all the fun we could have with such a creature." Karna rubbed his paws gleefully. "We can kick him and beat him and spit on him. We can make fun of him as much as we want, both when driving him to the scene of his death and once he's nailed on. Once he's up there, we can poke him with our spears and pikes. If we get bored of the game, we can always break his legs or give him wine mixed with poison to kill him faster."

"How would breaking his legs kill him?" Ghalib asked.

"That's the beauty of it," Karna said. "In that position, a creature would have trouble breathing. The creature would have to draw himself up by his arms and push with his legs in order to be able to take a breath. This would tire the creature out and eventually they wouldn't have the strength to pull themselves up to breathe and would suffocate. If we were to break the creature's legs, they wouldn't be able to pull themselves up because arm strength alone wouldn't be enough. They'd be dead within minutes."

"Hellgates, Lord!" Ghalib said, a viciously pleased look appearing on his face. "What an idea! I have half a mind to tell somebeast to go capture a woodlander so we can try it out!"

"Soon, Ghalib," Karna said, already laying plans for who would be the first to be killed using the new technique. "Very soon."

**

* * *

A/N: There are pictures of Ghalib and Karna on the profile if anybody wants to see them.**


	16. Chapter 15: gypsy2008

One morning while it was still dark, Rose slipped out of the bed she had been given in the dormitory. Getting dressed, she tip-pawed her way down the stairs and outside. She and Martin had plans to have breakfast alone together on the wall top over the gatehouse and watch the sun come up.

She looked up. Martin was already there and waiting for her. She could see the fringe of a blanket hanging over the wall top. She headed up the stairs. "Martin," she said with a smile.

"Rose," Martin said. He took her in his paws and kissed her. He helped her sit down and then sat next to her.

Rose shivered, "I should have worn something warmer," she said.

"Here," Martin placed another, smaller, blanket over her shoulders. She pulled it about her.

They sat together, talking and sharing breakfast. They watched as the mist slowly burned off as the sky began to lighten.

"It's so wonderful here," Rose said.

"It is," Martin said. "Especially with you alive and here with me."

"You have Jesus to thank for that," Rose said.

"Oh?" Martin asked.

Rose nodded, "He brought me back to life, like he did for that young haremaid a few days ago."

"I feel like he did for me, too," Martin said. He stood up, Rose quickly following suit. He took her paws in his. "You're my life, Rose. I felt like I couldn't go on without you when I heard you were dead. Now that I know you're alive and here with me I can't picture the rest of my life without you by my side." Martin went down on one knee before her, pulling something out of a pocket in his tunic. It was a beautiful paw ring of alternating roses and leaves with little bits of silver in between. The roses were made out of rubies and the leaves out of emeralds. The first rays of sunlight made it sparkle. He looked at her, holding up the pawring. "Laterose of Noonvale," he said, "Will you marry me?"

Rose smiled. "Yes!" she said without hesitation. "I will marry you, Martin the Warrior."

Martin smiled back and slid the paw ring around her left paw. Then he got up and pulled her to him for a kiss. "I love you," Martin said. "More than anything in the world. More than my life, even."

"I love you, too," Rose said. She laid her head on his chest. "You don't know how many nights I dreamed of seeing you again and how long I hoped for word of you." They stood there for a few minutes before Rose lifted her head and pulled away. "Come on, let's go tell everybeast. They should be up by now, right?"

"Right," Martin said. He kissed her paw. "Lead the way, milady."

* * *

That afternoon, Miriam was wandering around Redwall. She saw Jesus standing near the Abbey pond. Suddenly, Isaac ran up to him. With a challenging grin, he held out a double pawful of round, flat rocks.

Grinning back at the Dibbun, Jesus selected a rock. He looked out at the otters in the abbey pond, Simon Peter and Andrew among them, and called out, "Incoming!" before drawing back his paw. He made his toss with a flick of his paw.

The rock skipped twice, took a giant bound, and splashed down.

Isaac, beaming, made his choice of rock. His throw skipped three times, then dribbled across the surface of the pond for three more.

Jesus clapped his paws. "Well done!" he told Isaac.

"Again," Isaac called happily.

Miriam chuckled and shook her head as she watched them continue to skip stones together, groaning when they made a bad throw, laughing at the good. Her heart warmed as she watched him play with her son. He was treating Isaac as if he were his own young one. What a wonderful mouse he was. So kind. So caring. He'd make a good father. A good husband, too.

That stopped her thoughts pretty quickly. Why was she thinking about Jesus like this? She hadn't thought of anybeast like this since Isaac's father, Abraham. Besides, she would never have a chance with him. He was the Son of God. He would never want a mouse like her for a wife.

Just then, Jesus and Isaac skipped their last stones. Jesus turned around and saw Miriam looking at him. He smiled. She smiled back. He walked over to her, Isaac trailing behind him. "Hi Miriam," he said.

"Hi," Miriam said. She looked down at Isaac and then back up at Jesus, "So, who won the skipping stones contest?"

Jesus chuckled, "Isaac," he said, and ruffled the young mouse's ears fondly. Isaac ran off to play with the other young ones.

"He seems fond of you," Miriam said, smiling.

"I like him, too," Jesus said, smiling back.

"I'm glad," Miriam said. "He needs a father figure in his life." She put her paw on his arm, sliding it down until she reached his paw and gave it a small squeeze before she let go. "I can't think of a better father figure for him than you."

Jesus' smile was tinged with embarrassment. "Thanks, Miriam," he said.

**

* * *

A/N: There's a link to a picture of Rose's pawring on the profile if anybody wants to see it.**


	17. Chapter 16: gypsy2008

One night as Miriam was tucking Isaac into bed, Isaac smiled. "I really like Jesus, Momma," he said.

"I really like him too, Isaac," Miriam told him, smiling back.

"Are you going to _marry_ him, Momma?" Isaac asked, eyes wide.

"I doubt it, but who knows?" Miriam said. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Let's not rush it, okay, son?" She stood up to make her way out of the dormitory.

"Because you know," Isaac called, sitting up, "I wouldn't mind it if you did!" The other young ones in the room who were still awake laughed.

Miriam blushed. "Go to sleep, Isaac," she said. He lay back down. Miriam exited the dormitory to find Rose standing in the hallway, paws clapped over her mouth and shoulders shaking as she valiantly tried to keep from laughing. Miriam rolled her eyes and threw her paws in the air. "Young ones!" she exclaimed.

Rose couldn't help it. Miriam's comment had been the last straw. She laughed. Miriam's blush deepened and she glared at Rose, but then she burst out laughing as well.

After a few minutes their laughter subsided. Rose turned to Miriam. "So how _do_ you feel about Jesus?" she asked.

Miriam hesitated, somewhat startled by the question. She closed her eyes and looked into her heart. After a moment, she opened them and looked at Rose. "I love him," she said.

Rose grinned. "I knew it," she said.

Miriam gave an embarrassed smile. "I know I haven't known him that long," she said, "But it feels like I've known him forever."

"What is it about Jesus you like so much?" Rose asked.

Miriam hesitated. "Well," she said, "I guess...I guess partly he reminds me of Abraham. He had that same kind, caring, patient personality that Jesus has. The heart of a teacher, I guess you could call it. He also has a lot of love. Enough for everybeast, it seems. Respect, too. I know there are creatures out there who see creatures who are disabled or creatures who have an incurable disease or poor or different in any way as...well...almost as if they weren't creatures. More like objects to be mostly ignored. If they're not ignored, they're tormented or killed because they're seen as being possessed by demons and therefore evil."

"That's awful!" Rose exclaimed, pressing a paw to her mouth, shocked. "That never happened in Noonvale."

"Unfortunately, it happened a lot in Magdala," Miriam said. "I always thought it was terrible, too, though I didn't notice it too often until I left Magdala and went to live with my uncle. He lived in a much bigger town where it was much more obvious. Jesus doesn't do that. He sees each creature as a creature worthy of love and respect. I love that about him. Jesus is also brave enough to stand up to those beliefs. He did it for me when he dispersed that crowd in Noonvale." She smiled, "I also like the way Jesus makes me feel when I'm with him. I feel comfortable with him and...I don't know...more alive, somehow."

Rose nodding in understanding. "That's how I always felt about Martin," she said.

"Did you ever feel like you would follow Martin anywhere?" Miriam asked. "Because that's something I feel with Jesus."

Rose smiled. "I did," she said. "I still do."

Miriam suddenly yawned. "Excuse me," she said. "I think it's time for me to go to bed."

"Goodnight, Miriam," Rose said.

"Goodnight, Rose," Miriam said.

* * *

Miriam dreamed a dream that night that was, at the same time, familiar and new. It was a dream she had dreamed many times when she had been younger.

She was wandering through the valley near her hometown of Magdala. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress. It was a perfect day in spring. She was singing as she walked.

"It's always been a mystery to me  
How two hearts can come together  
And love can last forever  
But now that I have found you, I believe  
That a miracle has come  
When God sends the perfect one  
Now gone are all my questions about why  
And I've never been so sure of anything in my life"

Suddenly, she heard another voice, a male voice, join hers.

"I wonder what God was thinking  
When He created you  
I wonder if He knew everything I would need  
Because He made all my dreams come true  
When God made you  
He must have been thinking about me"

Startled, she stopped and listened. The other voice stopped when she did, as if it was a lower echo. She shrugged and continued to sing, the other voice instantly joining in once more.

"I promise that wherever you may go  
Wherever life may lead you  
With all my heart I'll be there too  
From this moment on I want you to know  
I'll let nothing come between us  
And I will love the ones you love  
Now gone are all my questions about why  
And I have never been so sure of anything in my life

"I wonder what God was thinking  
When He created you  
I wonder if He knew everything I would need  
Because He made all my dreams come true  
When God made you  
He must have been thinking about me

"He made the sun  
He made the moon  
To harmonize in perfect tune  
One can't move without the other  
They just have to be together  
And that is why I know it's true  
You're for me and I'm for you  
Cause my world just can't be right  
Without you in my life

"I wonder what God was thinking  
When He created you  
I wonder if He knew everything I would need  
Because He made all my dreams come true

"He must have heard every prayer I've been praying  
Yes He knew everything I would need  
When God made you  
When dreams come true  
When God made you He must have been thinking about me..."

Their voices blended beautifully. Miriam knew, from the past times she'd had this dream, that the voice of the other creature was the voice of her beloved. The voice was different this time than it had been the other times. Every time in the past, it had been a thin, keen voice. This time it was a soft tenor, and there was something familiar about it, though she couldn't place what.

**

* * *

A/N: the song in this chapter is When God Made You by Newsong. The link to the song is on the profile.**


	18. Chapter 17: gypsy2008

The next day Jesus, Miriam, Isaac, and Jesus' disciples left Redwall. Rose impulsively took Miriam's paws. "You'll come back, won't you?" she asked, looking between her and Jesus.

Miriam smiled. "Of course we will," she said.

"Just send Reuben to find us and let us know when you've planned your wedding," Jesus added. "We'll be there."

Martin put a paw around Rose's waist. "Don't worry, we'll let you know," he said. "After all, it was thanks to you that Rose and I are even able to get married in the first place."

Jesus looked at Rose. "You told him about that, did you?" he asked.

Rose nodded. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No," Jesus said. "I don't mind."

They all turned and walked off, the farewells ringing in their ears.

"Goodbye!"

"Seasons keep you!"

"Peace go with you!"

"Come back to us someday soon!"

* * *

One afternoon a few days later, Jesus left the others and wandered off by himself. He reached a clearing and knelt. "Father," he said. "I...I'm in love with Miriam. But how can I tell her? I know it's your will that I be a wanderer, healing creatures and teaching wherever I go. Please, Father, if there is a way for us to be together while still following your will for me, please show it to me." It was silent for several minutes. He adjusted his position so he was sitting on the ground. He leaned against a nearby tree, closing his eyes and relaxing. Quiet moments like this were so rare.

Snap!

Jesus' eyes popped open at the noise of a twig breaking. There, at the edge of the clearing, stood Miriam. She hurried to his side. "There you are," she said. She sat next to him. "I was looking for you."

Jesus smiled, "Well, you found me," he said. In a few minutes Miriam began to hum a tune Jesus didn't recognize. "I've never heard that song before," he said.

"It's just a song I wrote one time," Miriam broke off to tell him. "Would you like to hear it?"

"I'd love to," Jesus said.

Miriam cleared her throat and began to sing.

"I'm here  
With all the scars and the tears  
I've survived  
It takes time  
To find forgiveness  
Get on with my life

"I've gone through the heartache  
Learned from the pain  
Walked through the broken,  
And all that remains  
Is a heart that's wide open  
Ready and willing to fly  
Now, there's nothing but sky  
There's nothing but sky

"It's clear  
That what doesn't kill you  
Makes you strong  
I'm here  
Right where I should be  
In your tender arms

"I've gone through the heartache  
Learned from the pain  
Walked through the broken,  
And all that remains  
Is a heart that's wide open  
Ready and willing to fly  
Now, there's nothing but sky  
There's nothing but sky

"There's nothing but blue sky around me  
Nothing but sky

"Nothing but this moment now  
Floating high above the clouds  
It's all I need, You here with me

"I've gone through the heartache  
Learned from the pain  
Walked through the broken,  
And all that remains  
Is a heart that's wide open  
Ready and willing to fly  
Now, there's nothing but sky  
There's nothing but sky

"There's nothing but blue sky around me  
Nothing but sky

"There's no sign of rain  
Ain't no clouds in my way  
Nothing but blue sky around me  
Nothing but  
Nothing but  
Nothing but sky."

Miriam was quiet for a few minutes after the song ended, and then she spoke. "A few seasons after I was sent away to live with my uncle, I had a seizure. My aunt believed that creatures who had seizures were possessed by demons. Isaac and I left their home and became wanderers. I didn't mind living as a wanderer. In fact, I liked it. I've always enjoyed adventure and seeing new places. We eventually ended up living in a cave at Qumran, to the east of Mossflower Wood. It was while we were living there that I wrote that song. It was a time of waiting for God to speak to me and tell me what he wanted me to do. Then we heard about you. I knew it was God's will that I join you. So Isaac and I journeyed to Noonvale to see if we could find you."

_So that's it,_ Jesus thought. He sent up a silent prayer. _Thank you, Father, for bringing Miriam into my life, and for showing me the way for us to be together while I still follow your plan for me._

Miriam smiled. "You know, Father often talked about how much I am like the way Mother was. She liked adventure, too, and went with Father on all his business journeys." Then she laughed, "And, like Mother, I'm no good at sewing or embroidery."

Jesus smiled, "I think you're wonderful the way you are," he said. Then he realized what he'd just said and blushed, looking down at his footpaws.

"You do?" Miriam asked, looking at him with a hopeful look on her face.

Jesus didn't answer for a long moment. When he spoke, he appeared to change the subject. "You were appropriately named, you know that?" he asked.

"Oh?" Miriam asked, confused at the sudden change in direction.

"Didn't anybeast ever tell you that the name Miriam means 'Beloved of the Lord Himself'?" Jesus asked.

Miriam nodded. "My stepmother, Judith, told me that once," she said. She was about to ask him why, when she noticed the look on his face. "Y-y-you..." she started to say.

Jesus smiled and pulled her to him for a hug. He cautiously leaned down towards her. Miriam grinned in response and wrapped her paws about his neck, pulling him down to her for a kiss.

It was a kiss unlike any Miriam had experienced before. The earth and sky spun in a roaring circle and she felt like she neither knew nor cared where she was. It felt as though all life was there in the strong circle of his arms.

In a few minutes, they broke apart. "I love you," Jesus whispered.

Miriam looked at him. "Impossible," she said.

"What?" Jesus asked.

"How can you feel the same way for me that I feel for you?" Miriam asked. "You're the Son of God. I'm just a mousemaid."

Jesus kissed her again, on the forehead this time. "My mother was told by an angel that nothing is impossible with God," he said. "That was when she found out she was going to have me."

Miriam leaned her head on his chest. "My father always said that one of life's greatest pleasures is its unlikelihoods." She laughed. "This is definitely one of them!"

Jesus looked up and smiled before looking back at Miriam. "Look up," he said. She did, and saw a perfect rainbow arching across the sky.

**

* * *

A/N: Before anybody starts possibly flaming me and saying Miriam's a Mary Sue because she supposedly wrote the song in this chapter, I just want to say that in ****Song of the Magdalene**** it says that Miriam wrote songs while living in the caves. Miriam's song in this chapter is "Nothing But Sky" by Jaci Velasquez. I heard it and felt it would be appropriate for what was going on and had happened in her life up to that point, which was why I chose it. There's a link to the song on the profile if anybody wants to hear it.**


	19. Chapter 18: estrellaSMC

**A/N: For anybody who hasn't been reading gypsy2008's chapters, I need to do a little explaining because characters appear here that has only appeared in her stories, and has been described there but aren't described here because technically they aren't new characters. Anyway, the thing you need to know is that Isaac is a young mouse (gypsy2008 put his age at five seasons...just barely grown out of being a Dibbun) and Miriam is his mother. They're disciples and travel with Jesus.**

* * *

Weeks passed. Jesus and his disciples wandered the land. Jesus taught and healed the sick wherever he went.

One afternoon, Jesus was teaching a large group of creatures when a wildcat joined the group. It was Gingivere. He had been running all day and all night to find Jesus, and was exhausted. He stood, panting, at the outskirts of the group for a few minutes. "Sir!" he croaked. Jesus didn't seem to hear him. Gingivere cleared his throat and tried again. "Sir! Will you help me? My son...my only son...he's dying!"

A murmur of resentment passed through the crowd. What right did this wildcat, this vermin, have to ask anything of Jesus? Any why would Jesus answer the request of such a creature?

A hedgehog in the audience called out, "You vermin! You have no right to ask him for anything!"

Gingivere cried out to Jesus, "Sir! I have nobeast else who can help me!"

Love for one's young was the great leveler. Nothing from Gingivere's past as the kinsbeast of royalty could save his son. And so he too was a poor beast and a beggar.

Jesus stood and dusted himself off. With a gesture and glance he quieted the hostile crowd.

Gingivere's words tumbled out one on top of the other. He did not care that everybeast was watching. "He's terribly sick. The healers from Redwall came. They've given up. They say he's going to die. I traveled all night to find you. Please...I'm begging you! If you can help him, please..." he babbled.

Jesus stooped and picked up Isaac from Miriam's paws. He said something to him and then swung him high onto his shoulders. The young mouse clasped his paws about Jesus' brow and laughed.

The life of a young one was what Gingivere was asking for, the action seemed to say. And then Jesus grasped Isaac's footpaws and the two began to wade toward Gingivere through the crowd, Miriam behind them.

Face-to-face with Jesus, Gingivere fell to his knees and bowed his head.

Jesus turned and scanned the crowd, as if daring anybeast present to deny this father the life of his son.

Nobeast spoke. All objection ceased.

"You creatures," Jesus said sadly, "Unless you see signs and miracles, you won't believe."

Gingivere reached out to him. His paws trembled as if he were an old beast. "Please," he implored, "Sir, come back with me before my son dies!"

Jesus took Isaac off his shoulders and gave him back to Miriam.

Grasping Gingivere's paws, Jesus raised him to his footpaws and studied the wildcat's anxious face. Gingivere's eyes locked on the steady gaze of the white mouse. Tears flowed down Gingivere's cheeks.

"Go on home," Jesus said earnestly as he clasped Gingivere's arm. "Your son...is alive."

Gingivere wiped away his tears. "Thank you," he repeated again and again. "Thank you. When you come back to Mossflower, you must come visit me."

Jesus' face broke into a smile.

Hesitantly at first and then with increasing confidence, Gingivere smiled back.

"Go home," Jesus instructed once more. "I will definitely come and visit you and your family when I'm in Mossflower again."

* * *

Back in Mossflower, several Redwall creatures, including Abbess Germaine, were sitting outside Gingivere's home. They had done all they could for the sick kitten in terms of healing, but had decided to stay there as moral support for Sandingomm since there was nothing else they could do.

They were all lying on the grass outside. They would have been inside the farmhouse, except Sandingomm had asked them to be outside so she could have this last little amount of time alone with her son. Abbess Germaine had granted the request and shooed the others outside.

Suddenly, a screech emanated from inside the farmhouse. "Lavi! Oh, Lavi! Little Lav! My son! Oh, my son!"

Everybeast sat up, certain this marked the death of Gingivere and Sandingomm's son. As one, they turned towards the farmhouse.

There stood the little ginger kitten, Lavi, standing bare pawed and in his nightshift in the doorway!

Behind him, Sandingomm clung to the doorframe for support. She sobbed as she gaped at him.

Everybeast was shocked. Some creatures gasped. Others fainted.

Could this be?

He was whole and well. Fully healed.

Abbess Germaine wondered if her eyes were seeing things that weren't there, or if she was somehow seeing his spirit.

Then Lavi grinned at the shocked expressions on the faces of the Redwall mice. "Hello," he said, waving a paw. "I don't know why you're all here. I was sick, you see. Sleeping a lot. Dreaming. But now I'm all right, you see."

**

* * *

A/N: There's a link to a picture of Lavi on the profile if anybody wants to see him.**


	20. Chapter 19: gypsy2008

Miriam was fidgeting. Jesus chuckled. "You don't have to be so nervous," he whispered. "Nobeast in my family is going to bite you or something."

Miriam gave a nervous giggle. "I know," she said.

Jesus pulled her to him for a hug. Kissing her on the forehead, he whispered, "Mother is going to love you. I'm sure of it."

"I guess I'm partly worried because of what happened last time I was in Noonvale," Miriam confessed.

"It will be all right," Jesus reassured her, "You'll see." Paw in paw they continued through the forest.

In a few minutes, Jesus began to hum a tune under his breath. Miriam turned to him. "I've never heard that song before," she said.

"Mother wrote it," Jesus admitted. "She often sang it to me when I was young."

In a moment they emerged from the woods and headed down into the village of Noonvale. Jesus knocked at one of the cottages.

A mousewife in her middle seasons opened the door. She was dressed in a long sleeved blue and white dress and a pale blue headscarf. She smiled brightly when she saw Jesus. "Jesus," she said, and hugged him.

"Mother," he replied, returning the hug and kissing her on the cheek.

The mousewife noticed Miriam. "Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Miriam, Mother," Jesus said. "Miriam, this is my mother, Mary." The two mice shook paws and then Mary shepherded them into the house.

"Joseph and the boys are off at work," Mary explained as they got settled, "but it shouldn't be too long before they're back. I don't know where Salome and Joanna are off to."

"That's all right," Miriam said, looking at Mary. She took Jesus' paws in hers. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, and I can't wait to meet them. Jesus has told me a lot about all of you."

Mary noticed the move and how Miriam and her son kept glancing at each other. "Are you two..." she said, her eyes going between them.

"We're courting," Miriam said, smiling.

"Well! Congratulations!" Mary said, returning the smile. Her expression turned curious, "How did you two meet?" she asked.

Jesus and Miriam shared their story and then Miriam turned the question around, "How did you meet Joseph?"

Mary smiled, "I was just out of youngbeast-hood at the time, Miriam," she said. "I was a bit of a tomboy in those days. That day I was working on a fence that was to surround our property...

(flashback)

_Crack!_

_Young Mary chopped through another log before arranging it to trim it down to the right size. She had always loved being outside and working with wood like this. Her father had tried to get her interested in more maidenly pursuits like embroidery, but that was something she had never been interested in or frankly any good at. Finally he had accepted her for who she was. She picked up the finished piece of fence and put it in place. She set up another log and swung the axe._

_Crack!_

_The log fell neatly in two._

_Suddenly, from behind her, came a voice. "Well done! Well done indeed! Tell me, young sir, what's your name?"_

'_Young sir?' Mary thought in amusement. She dropped the axe and turned around to face whoever was behind her. "My name is Mary," she said._

_She found herself staring at a male mouse who looked to be about her age. He was sturdy looking from hard work. She smiled at him. "What's your name?" she asked._

_He returned her smile. "Joseph," he said._

(end flashback)

"Our courtship was...unusual," Mary told Miriam. "I worked with him in his shop every chance I had and we fell in love. Joseph actually proposed to me in his shop. Of course, I said yes. We were both so happy and full of hope. It was soon after that I was visited by an angel who told me I was going to have Jesus." She looked away. "Joseph...didn't take it well. I know he wanted to break off the engagement, even though I told him the truth about the babe."

"What happened?" Miriam asked.

"Apparently, Joseph had a dream one night where an angel appeared to him and told him that what I'd told him was true," Mary said. "Because the next morning..."

(flashback)

_Joseph and Mary met in a clearing in the woods. "Mary," Joseph said._

"_Hello, Joseph," Mary said, turning away from him so he wouldn't see her heartache._

_Joseph cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Mary," he said. "Mary...please...please look at me." Mary turned to look at him in her misery. They stood there looking at each other for a few minutes before Joseph dropped his eyes. He clasped and unclasped his paws in nervousness. "You must hate me," he said. "I know I hurt you when I reacted the way I did to your telling me about the babe, and I'm sorry."_

"_I don't hate you," Mary said, shaking her head. Tears filled her eyes and started to trickle down her cheeks. She scowled in annoyance and wiped them away. "Gah," she muttered. "Stupid pregnancy hormones." She paused and then added, "I just wish you'd believed me when I told you about the angel appearing to me and telling me I was going to have God's son. I thought you knew I'd never lie to you."_

"_Yes," Joseph said, "I do know that, but it just seemed impossible. I believe you now, and I'm sorry I ever doubted you."_

"_I forgive you," Mary said. She paused. "I couldn't be happier about this," she said, "But what changed your mind?"_

"_It's kind of...unusual," Joseph replied._

_Mary smiled, "Thanks to everything that's happened, my acceptance of 'unusual' has increased drastically."_

_Joseph smiled back and said, "An angel appeared to me, too. It was in a dream. He told me you had been right and that the babe was God's son. He also said I shouldn't be afraid to marry you." He paused and his expression became serious, "That is, if you still want to marry me..."_

"_Of __**course**__ I still want to marry you, Joseph," Mary said. "I love you."_

(end flashback)

"What a wonderful story," Miriam said.

"Yes," Mary said. She smiled. "I couldn't have had a better mouse by my side than Joseph to help me raise him," she nodded at Jesus, "and Joseph's and my young ones."

"Mother," Jesus said after a moment, "Do you remember that song you used to sing? I was humming it on the way here."

"Of course I remember it," Mary said. She looked at Miriam. "Would you like to hear it?" she asked.

"Oh yes, please!" Miriam exclaimed, eyes bright.

"Very well," Mary chuckled and got up.

Jesus got to his footpaws a moment later and held out a paw to Miriam. "Milady Miriam," he said, bowing to her, "May I have this dance?"

Miriam giggled and stood up, putting her paw in his. "You may," she said, curtseying in response. They laughed together and he pulled her into the middle of the room and placed a paw on the small of her back. The other one held hers, and she placed her free paw on his shoulder. He danced her around the room while Mary sang.

"My beautiful son  
Holiness I see  
Perfect, so pure  
Your eyes they trust in me

"All creation bows to you  
The skies sing your arrival  
My precious Jesus

"And you will walk this land  
My precious gift from God  
Showing all creatures the only way to life

"All creation sings your praise  
The angels will proclaim  
My precious Jesus

"Yes you are

"All of heaven's gaze is on you  
The glory of God shines for all to see  
The son of God, the son of mice  
You are perfection promised  
Giver of life for all eternity

"My little one  
Perfect love

"My little one  
Perfect love

"My little one  
Perfect love"

Miriam and Jesus had stopped dancing. They leaned in towards each other until their lips met.

"Eeeeeew! Jesus is kissin' a mousemaid!"

The voice of a young male creature caused them to break apart suddenly. There, in the doorway stood five mice. The youngest of whom looked to be no older than twelve seasons. Jesus smiled at them. "Joseph, Joe, James, Judas, Simon, I want you to meet Miriam. Miriam, this is my stepfather Joseph and these are my half brothers, in order from oldest to youngest, Joseph, James, Judas, and Simon. We call my half-brother Joseph Joe to avoid confusing him with Joseph my stepfather."

"Which one of you spoke up just now?" Miriam asked, narrowing her eyes in pretend anger.

Joseph and the three older ones wore innocent looks on their faces. Young Simon lowered his eyes and shuffled his footpaws in embarrassment. "Sorry," he said.

"It's okay," Miriam said, ruffling his ears fondly. "I understand. I have a young one of my own."

"You do?" Mary asked.

Miriam nodded, "From a previous lover," she said. "We never had a public wedding, but I considered us to be married. I knew we had the Creator's blessing on our union." she looked down, afraid Mary might be upset or disapprove of her and Jesus being together.

"So you, too, know what it's like to be mocked because you had a child without being married," Mary said.

"Yes," Miriam said, looking up at Mary.

Mary went over to Miriam and hugged her. "I was afraid you'd break things off with Jesus when you found out that I was pregnant before Joseph and I married," she said.

"You were..." Miriam stared at Mary in shock and then began babbling, "B-but...so was I...I mean, I was afraid you wouldn't want Jesus and me to be together when you found out about my son Isaac. I was afraid you'd call me a whore and you'd think I would try and seduce Jesus or something."

Mary shook her head with a smile. "I wouldn't think that since I've been there myself," she said.

Now it was Miriam's turn to hug Mary. "Thank you," she said as she pulled away.

Just at that moment two mousemaids came in. Both wore crowns of flowers on their heads and were swathed in daisy chains. When they saw that there was a stranger, they both dipped curtsies. Jesus smiled at them. "Joanna, Salome," he said. "Just in time. This is Miriam. Miriam, these are Joanna and Salome, my half sisters." He looked around, as if half expecting another mouse or two to pop out of nowhere. "I think that's everybeast."

Mary smiled. "Yes, it is," she said.

"Jesus never told us he was seeing somebeast," Joanna said, looking curiously at Miriam.

"Well, we haven't seen or heard from him since he left home, silly," Salome replied. She turned to Miriam. "Sorry about that," she said. "Joanna can be a bit blunt."

Miriam laughed. "That's all right."

The visit went well. Everybeast seemed to love Miriam and she loved them back.

**

* * *

A/N: The song Mary sings is "Perfect Love" by Darlene Zschech. ****The link to the song is on the profile.**

**The names for Jesus' half brothers came from my Bible, though I had to do some online research to get the passage reference since I tried to find it myself but couldn't. The site where I found the passage reference said that Salome was the name of one of Jesus' half sisters, but from the way I read the passage quoted as evidence I thought Salome was somebody completely different and not related. I used the name anyway because first I thought that there might be people out there who read it the way the person online did and second was that she did need a name. I picked the name Joanna myself because it seemed to fit with the other names: S names and J names.**

**The flashback that told how Joseph and Mary met was based on the same scene in the book 'The Mark of the Maker' by ****Tom Hegg and Warren Hanson.**

**There are pictures of Joseph, Mary, Joe****, James, Judas, Simon, Joanna, and Salome on the profile if anybody wants to see.**


	21. Chapter 20: estrellaSMC

_That's odd..._

Back in Mossflower, Gonff noticed for the first time that there was a bald patch on the back of his left paw. The skin was white and flaky. He scratched at it and noticed some more hair came out when he did. He knew instantly this wasn't normal. He needed a healer. He looked around. Fortunately, he knew one who lived in these parts of Mossflower. He walked until he came to a small stone dwelling. Poking his head around the open door, he called "Thera? You in? Ahoy! It's me, Gonff!"

A silver furred female squirrel came out from another room. When she saw who it was, her face lit up in a smile. "Well, what have we here? Gonff! You rascal! What brings you to come visiting me?"

"Can't I come for a visit to an old matey?" Gonff asked, holding his paw behind his back.

Thera wasn't fooled. She looked at him sideways. "You're hiding something."

Gonff sighed. "I never could hide things from you, Thera," he said. With that, he held out his left paw.

Thera took his paw and inspected it. She scratched the surface of the bald patch and then sniffed at the bits of skin under her claws and made a face. She pulled at the fur around the edge and it came out instantly. She looked up at him, and Gonff knew it was bad. "I've seen this before, Gonff," she said. "Unfortunately, there's no cure for it."

"No cure," Gonff repeated, as if in shock.

"It's also very contagious," Thera continued, letting his paw drop. "I've seen whole families come down with the disease."

"Could it lead to an epidemic at Redwall?" Gonff asked, holding his left paw in his right.

"It easily could," Thera nodded. "It's transmitted by skin on skin contact. Once that's happened, the other creature has only a matter of time before they come down with the disease."

"Won't you catch it, then?" Gonff asked. "You touched it."

"I touched it with my claws," Thera replied, "not my paws. That doesn't count." She looked at Gonff, "It may be too late to save your friends at Redwall from this. Have you been there recently?"

Gonff shook his head. "Not since I came across the one I caught this from. I can remember who it was. I found this beggar by the side of the path and gave him some of my food. I noticed the white patches on his body but didn't understand what was going on. I must have brushed against him at one point."

"Thank the seasons for small favors," Thera said.

"How can I save them?" Gonff asked.

"You must stay away from Redwall, and everybeast you hold dear," Thera said. "Only then will they remain safe from your illness. Every minute you spend in their company, they are in danger. One touch, just one, and all would be lost."

_Not see Columbine again? Not be there when Martin and Rose marry? Or for the birth of their first young one? Never become a father myself? But if I gave them this and it led to an epidemic...I couldn't do that._ Gonff nodded. "All right," he said.

"Good," Thera said. "There is a small community of creatures with the disease not far from here. Go there to live. They will take you in." She gave a nod. "The seasons go with you."

"And with you," Gonff replied. He hesitated. "Could I ask you a favor?"

"Anything," Thera replied.

"Could you go to Redwall and tell them?" Gonff asked, "I want them to know."

"I will," Thera promised.

* * *

"Come no further!" a raspy voice called out of the trees, causing Gonff to jump.

"Where are you?" Gonff called.

A rustling came, and out of the trees appeared a vole. His skin was covered in white flaky skin, like the patch on Gonff's paw except all over his body and practically all his fur was gone. What was still there was white. He was thin and dressed in rags. "You are about to enter the village of the illness!" he rasped.

"I have been looking for this place," Gonff said, and held out his diseased paw.

At the sight of the spot on the back of Gonff's paw, the vole's face turned sympathetic. "Ah," he said. "I see." He pulled aside a branch. "Welcome," he said, "Brother." Gonff entered and looked around. Creatures in various stages of the disease were clustered around. All were thin and wore rags. Gonff could see that it started with one patch, then more appeared until they were practically covering the creature's body. Any remaining fur (or in the case of the hedgehogs, spikes) turned white. "This is the village of illness," his guide said. "Other creatures know about us and leave food and clothing outside so they don't come in contact with us. We share everything equally among ourselves." He turned to Gonff. "You're one of us now." With that, he wandered off.

"Oooookay," Gonff said. He sat down on a log. He could see the eyes of the other creatures on him. _They sure are a gloomy lot_, he thought. _I'm not gonna be like them, no matter how sick I get. I'll always be me, Gonff Prince of Mousethieves._ He gave them all a cheeky grin and wave and then pulled out his flute. He played a tune and sang a modified version of the ditty he had sung that day he had been thrown in Kotir prison and met Martin.

"I knew a mouse who lived out here,  
More than a hundred years.  
His whiskers grew along the ground,  
And right back to his ears.  
His eyes grew dim, his teeth fell out,  
His fur went silver-gray.  
'If my granddad were here,' he said, 'I wonder what he'd say.'"

Everybeast laughed at Gonff's silly song. An otter approached. "Silly mouse," he said, shaking his head in amusement. "The grandfather of a hundred year old mouse couldn't say anything!"

"I know that!" Gonff put away his flute. "But you lot seemed so gloomy, I wanted to cheer you up." He stood and bowed. "I'm Gonff," he said to the others, "Prince of Mousethieves."

* * *

Thera made her way to Redwall Abbey. Once there, she was taken to see the Mother Abbess. "Mother Abbess," Thera said, bowing, "I'm afraid I have grave news."

"What is it?" Abbess Germaine asked.

"It's about the mouse called Gonff," Thera continued.

Columbine gasped when she heard that. "Gonff?" she asked. "Has something happened to him in these past few days he went wandering?"

Thera smiled at the mousewife. "Are you Columbine?" she asked.

"I am," Columbine answered. "Is Gonff all right? He's not d..." she couldn't say the word.

"Dead?" Thera asked. Columbine nodded. "No, marm, he's not, but to all who know and care about him, he should be considered as such. I saw him earlier and noticed that he has developed a Roypules rash. He has gone to live in a colony in Mossflower of creatures who have the disease to keep from giving it to those here at Redwall."

* * *

Later, after Thera had gone, Columbine sat alone in Cavern Hole, her paws around her legs, head resting on her knees. Abbess Germaine came and sat down next to her. "Mother Abbess?" Columbine asked, raising her head to look at her. "Can't we find Gonff and bring him here to cure him?"

"No, my child," Abbess Germaine said. "Not even I know a cure for Roypules. It's spread through touch, so even if we found him and brought him here, you wouldn't be able to touch him."

Columbine looked down. "I love him," she said. "I wouldn't be able to see him every day and not touch him. I just wish..." Her voice trailed off.

Rose came over at that point. She had heard the conversation. Sitting down on Columbine's other side, she took the other mouse's paw in her own. "Jesus will cure him when he comes back to Mossflower," she said. "Then Gonff will come back here and everything will be all right again. You'll see."

"How will he know where Gonff is?" Columbine asked.

"I don't know," Rose said, "But he'll know. They'll find each other. Somehow. I just know it."

"I wish I had your faith," Columbine said.

Rose laughed and then said, "If you'd had the history with Jesus that I have, you'd have faith in him, too."

**

* * *

A/N: There's a link to a picture of Thera on the profile if anybody wants to see what she looks like.**


	22. Chapter 21: gypsy2008

One afternoon in springtime, Jesus walked over to Isaac. "Isaac?" he asked.

The young mouse turned around. "Jesus," he said with a smile. Jesus sat down next to him and pulled something out of his sleeve. "What's that?" Isaac asked.

It was a paw ring made out of silver lilies. The stem of each lily had two leaves, and the base of each lily touched the top of the petals of the one below it. Jesus held it out to him. "It's for your mother," he said.

Isaac's blue eyes grew wide. "Are you gonna ask her to marry you?" he asked.

Jesus blushed and smiled. "Yes," he said. "If...that's okay with you, Isaac."

"You're asking me if it's okay?" Isaac asked.

"Yes," Jesus said.

Isaac smiled and wrapped his paws about Jesus' neck. "Yes," he whispered.

* * *

A few days later, Miriam and Jesus were alone together. They were in a valley, and flowers were everywhere. "I don't know where to put my paws," Jesus commented, "I don't want to step on any of the flowers."

Miriam giggled. "I'm afraid that's impossible, my Lord," she said. Jesus smiled at her nickname for him. It was a beautiful day. The ground was slightly muddy, but the air was warm. "It's a perfect day," Miriam said.

"It is," Jesus agreed, taking her paw in his. "Especially when I share it with one as beautiful as you."

Miriam smiled and began to sing.

"Where once the moon  
Was just a rock spinning in the sky  
Where once the stars  
Were only tiny points of light  
Now the moon looks like  
It's heaven's shining pearl  
Now those stars--they look like  
Windows into another world

"Look what Love has done to me  
Look what Love has done  
There's poetry in all I see  
Look what Love has done  
And my heart is dancing through each day  
My soul is running free  
Look what Love has done to me

"Where once each breath  
Was just a sigh of aching emptiness  
Where once I hardly felt  
The beating in my chest  
Now each breath feels like  
A precious kiss of life  
Now inside me beat the wings of a thousand butterflies

"Look what Love has done to me  
Look what Love has done  
This must be how it's meant to be  
Look what Love has done  
And my heart is dancing through each day  
My soul is running free  
Look what Love has done to me

"And I can't tell  
Was that a violin  
Or did You say something  
Was that lightning striking where I stand  
Or did You just reach out and take my paw

"Look what Love has done to me  
Look what Love has done  
There's poetry in all I see  
Look what Love has done  
Now my heart is dancing through each day  
My soul is running free  
Look what Love has done to  
Oh done to me

"Look what Love has done to me

"Dancing through each day."

Jesus smiled as Miriam finished her song. "I love it when you sing, Miriam," he said. She blushed. "You're a creature with a song within her and the courage to let it be heard. I love that about you." He turned to her, taking her paws in his. "I love you, Miriam. You mean so much to me. I want to be with you always and forever." He let go and produced the paw ring, going down on one knee at the same time. He held it out to her. "Will you marry me, Miriam?"

Miriam gasped, eyes wide. After a moment she recovered from her shock. "Yes," she said. "I will marry you, Jesus, my Lord." She held out her paw to him and he slipped on the pawring before getting to his footpaws.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. "Let's go tell everybeast!" he exclaimed.

"Okay!" she said with a grin.

* * *

Jesus and Miriam walked back to the camp where the other disciples and Isaac were waiting. Everybeast looked up. John came up to them and his eyes immediately went to Miriam's left paw. "Miriam," he said, "Am I seeing things or is that a new pawring you're wearing?"

Miriam laughed. "You're not, and it is," she said. "Jesus and I are to be wed!"

Everybeast laughed and applauded.

Matthew walked up to them after things died down. "I was wondering when you'd get around to it," he said in his usual gruff way, but his eyes were shining.

**

* * *

A/N: The song Miriam sings is "Look What Love Has Done" by Jaci Velasquez. Something neither of us story authors owns. I chose the song because I was never 100% sure whether it was being sung to a boyfriend or to Jesus. Since for Miriam they're one and the same, I figured it would be ideal for her. ****The link to the song is on the profile. There's also a link to a picture of Miriam's pawring on the profile if anybody wants to see it.**


	23. Chapter 22: gypsy2008

Miriam fidgeted with her pawring as she and Jesus approached the house in Magdala. It had been many seasons since she had been home, and things had happened since she was away that could and probably would cause some discomfort now.

A mouse with brown fur and green eyes opened the door. He looked at her and his eyes suddenly widened with recognition. "Miriam!" he exclaimed, smiling happily.

"Hello Father," Miriam replied, smiling back at him.

Miriam's father backed up to let them in. Jesus took Miriam's paw in his and gave it a gentle squeeze as they walked together through the doorway. Two female mice looked up when they entered. Both had brown fur and brown eyes, but one's features were sharper than the other. The sharp-featured one smiled and stood up. Going over to Miriam she swept her to her for a hug. "We've missed you, Miriam," she whispered as she let go.

"I've missed you, too, Judith," Miriam said. She looked at the other female and added, "You, too, Hannah." Hannah smiled and nodded before returning to the task she had been working on.

"Sit down! Sit down! Both of you!" Judith shepherded them towards two chairs before settling into one across from them and next to Miriam's father. She smiled. "I take it this is your husband," she said, nodding at Jesus.

Miriam blushed and looked down, remembering the lie she had made those seasons ago when she left her uncle's house. Now it was coming back to bite her. "Um...no," she said. "Father, Hannah, Judith, this is Jesus. Jesus, this is my father, my stepmother Judith, and Hannah." She turned back to Judith and her father. "There never was a husband," she admitted.

"What?" Judith asked.

"I was never married," Miriam repeated, looking between her father and stepmother. "I never went to Mossflower, either. Well, not until much later."

"It was all a lie?" Miriam's father asked. "What your uncle told us?"

Miriam swallowed the lump in her throat, "Yes Father," she said. "One I told him to say."

"You told him to lie to us?" her father asked. Miriam nodded. "Why?"

"I had to leave my uncle's house," Miriam explained. "Telling them to tell you what they did was the only way I could think of to give you a bit of peace. You would have only mourned my choice if you had known the truth."

"Where did you really go?" Judith asked.

"Qumran," Miriam said.

"That little community to the east of Mossflower?" Miriam's father asked.

"Yes, Father," Miriam replied. "They didn't accept Isaac and me as one of them. I lived in a nearby cave."

"Why there?" Judith asked.

"I realized I wasn't brave enough to face the misery of the world," Miriam replied, "but I decided I would no longer try to live within society and deny that misery."

"So what made you decide to leave there?" Judith asked.

"Jesus did," Miriam smiled at Jesus. "I heard about him from another creature who lived in a nearby cave and I knew I had to leave to find him. To help him in any way I could." She took one of Jesus' paws in hers. She looked at her father, Hannah, and Judith. "Father, Hannah, Judith," she said. "I know it was wrong of me to lie about my whereabouts and who I was with. I have asked God's forgiveness while living in the caves. Now it's yours that I ask for."

Miriam's father stood up and made his way over to Miriam. Kneeling in front of her chair, he pulled her to him for a hug. "Of course, I forgive you," he said. Judith and Hannah joined the group hug. Miriam knew that they had forgiven her, too.

In a minute they pulled away from each other, but remained seated on the floor. "Thank you," Miriam said.

Jesus slid down off his chair and sat next to her. He took her paw. "Now can we tell them our news?" he asked, speaking for the first time.

"What news?" Judith asked.

Miriam held out her paw, proudly displaying the pawring. "We're betrothed. Jesus and I," she said. Hannah smiled and Judith squealed, pulling Miriam to her for another hug.

Jesus looked over at Miriam's father. "I love Miriam very much," he said. "She is the most beautiful, intelligent, loyal, and loving mouse I could ever ask for. I can't imagine spending my life with anybeast else but her."

Jesus saw understanding and acceptance in Miriam's father's eyes. The older mouse nodded slowly. "I give you both my blessing," he said. He put a paw on Jesus' shoulder and added, "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you," Jesus said as Judith let Miriam go. He slipped his paw about her waist and she leaned against him. "We're going to have the wedding at Redwall. We hope you can come."

"I'll be there," Miriam's father said.

"Try to stop me!" Judith exclaimed.

"I would be happy to come," Hannah said.

Miriam got to her footpaws and Jesus stood next to her. "I know it's still unsafe for me to be here at all," she said, "But I wanted to make sure you knew that you were invited. And to get the truth about where I was out in the open."

"Thank you for telling us the truth, Miriam," her father said. "And let us know when you've set a date."

"We certainly will," Jesus said.

**

* * *

A/N: ****There are pictures of Miriam's father, Judith, and Hannah**** on the profile if anybody wants to see.**


	24. Chapter 23: gypsy2008

About a week later Jesus, his disciples, and Miriam were just entering Mossflower Wood when suddenly...

Rustle rustle rustle...

Matthew's head jerked up. "Wazzat?" he asked.

Thomas drew his rapier. "Only one way to know," he said. "Come on Matt, Andrew, Peter, let's go check it out." With that, rapiers and slings ready, the otters and shrews approached the source of the noise.

"Who are you?" a female voice asked.

Miriam's ears perked up. She knew that voice. She walked closer, pushing past the foursome. "Lucia?" she asked.

There, standing in the clearing, was a ratwife and a young ratmaid who was about Isaac's age. The ratwife was dressed in a short sleeved dress of dark green that went to her footpaws. She wore golden bracelets on her forepaws that clinked when she moved them. Both her ears bore golden hoop earrings. Around her neck was a necklace of emerald and gold beads. The ratmaid was dressed in a pale green tunic that reached her knees, belted with a cloth belt that was the same color as her mother's dress. Around her neck she wore a round gold pendant on a thin leather cord.

The ratwife, upon spotting Miriam, rushed over. "Maria!" she exclaimed. She and Miriam embraced and laughed. Jesus and the remaining disciples approached the scene, the otters and shrews slowly putting away their weapons.

"What are you doing in Mossflower?" Miriam asked after a few minutes.

"Martina and I decided we wanted to find a place of peace to live out our days," Lucia explained. "I don't want to live in a horde or on a ship like other vermin normally do. Unfortunately, all the woodlanders I've met shun me because I'm a rat. What about you? What are you doing in Mossflower?"

"I'm traveling with Jesus," Miriam said.

"Jesus?" Lucia echoed. "The white mouse that healed Martina of her fever?"

"The same," Miriam replied. She held out her paw and showed Lucia the pawring. "We're betrothed." Lucia squealed with delight and tackled Miriam in another hug.

Isaac came up to his mother and the two rats. "Hi, Isaac," Martina said with a smile.

"Hi, Martina," Isaac answered.

Lucia finally let Miriam go. Jesus came up to them and put his arm about Miriam's shoulders. She leaned against him. Lucia knelt. "It's an honor to see you again, sir," she said to Jesus.

Jesus reached out and raised her up onto her footpaws. "You don't need to bow to me, Lucia," he said.

Martina went up to Jesus and tugged at the hem of his robe. He looked down. "Thank you for healing me," she said with a smile up at him.

Jesus smiled back at her. "You're very welcome, Martina."

Miriam looked at Lucia as an idea suddenly came to her. "Lucia, have you ever heard of the wildcat named Gingivere?"

"No," Lucia shook her head.

"I don't know much about him myself," Miriam admitted. "I just heard that he lives at the edge of Mossflower Wood in a farmhouse with his wife and son. Jesus healed Gingivere's son once and we're going to go visit him and his family. He invited us in gratitude for the healing. Would you and Martina like to come along?"

"Sure," Lucia said.

* * *

Gingivere was working out in the field when the travelers arrived at his home. He dropped his hoe and ran to them, dusting off his paws. "Jesus," he said, taking the white mouse's paw. "You've finally come for a visit. Come meet my wife and son."

"Lead the way, friend," Jesus said with a smile.

"Actually, I won't have to, because here they come now," Gingivere said, looking over Jesus' shoulder. Jesus turned around to see a reddish female cat and a ginger colored kitten coming towards them. "Sandingomm," Gingivere said, "This is the mouse that healed Lavi, Jesus. Jesus, this is my wife Sandingomm and our son Lavi."

Jesus shook paws with the two wildcats. After a few minutes, Sandingomm indicated the other creatures. "Who're everybeast else?" she asked.

"The otters are Simon Peter and Andrew," Jesus said, "The hedgehogs are James and John, the moles are Phillip and Bartholomew, the squirrels are James and Simon, the bankvole is Judas, the sparrow is Thaddeus, and the shrews are Thomas and Matthew. The mousemaid is my betrothed, Miriam, the young mouse with golden fur is her son Isaac, and the two rats are Miriam's friends and their names are Lucia and Martina."

"Wow," Lavi commented, "That's a big group."

"This is nothing," Isaac said. "You should see some of the crowds that gather to hear Jesus teach!" Everybeast laughed.

"Miriam," Sandingomm said, "I hope you don't think I'm rude, but I know that mice and rats don't usually become friends. I'm just curious about how that happened."

"No offense taken," Miriam said. "I know it's unusual, too. We actually met when I was living in a bunch of caves near a village not to far from here."

"That village called Qumran?" Gingivere asked.

"That's the one," Miriam nodded. "One day I heard somebeast singing..."

(flashback)

_Miriam and Isaac climbed among the cliffs that held the caves they had been living in. They followed the high, keening sound of a female singing. It echoed here and there, making the sound hard to follow. Finally, they found her, at the mouth of a familiar low cave, with her daughter in her lap. The mother hushed as soon as she saw Miriam and Isaac._

"_Go on, sing," Miriam said. The female stared at her. "Sing!" Miriam said. Miriam touched the young maid's forehead as her mother sang a song in a language Miriam didn't recognize. Isaac scampered off to play nearby. The maid's eyes were bright with fever--not raging like Abraham's when he first fell ill--but present and steady and relentless. It sapped her energy. Miriam thought immediately of a nearby pond she had seen and reached for the young one. "Let's soak her in the lake."_

_The female looked at her. "That helps only temporarily. Within the hour, the fever returns." She spoke in an accent Miriam didn't recognize. It lured her._

_She dropped her paws, unwilling to be lured. "What causes it?"_

"_I don't know," the mother spoke in a whisper, as though the young one wouldn't hear her that way, even though the young one lay in her paws, within breath's reach. "I came for help from the creatures of Qumran. I want to take her to the northlands. But nobeast will accompany me. And I don't have the strength to carry her all that way myself."_

_The northlands. Magdala was in the northlands. "Why would you go up there?" she asked, sitting next to the female.  
_

_The female looked at Miriam as if her question was silly. "So she can be cured."_

_Miriam crossed her arms over her chest and hugged herself. A creature who sought cures could not seduce her so easily. She would not yield so easily, no. "Surely there are healers nearby. Mossflower is much closer than the northlands."_

"_I have been to healers. So many horde healers."_

_Miriam bent over her, wondering if she had heard right. "Hordebeasts?"_

"_I am not a mouse like you, or a woodlander," the female said. "I am a rat."_

_A vermin. Miriam had suspected as much, yet to hear her say it gave a sting. She noticed things that should have been more obvious. The smaller ears. The broader head. The blunt, wide muzzle. Miriam straightened up. Everywhere she had been woodlanders and vermin had kept their distance from each other. In Magdala, they hadn't even drunk water from the same well. Some creatures said vermin didn't drink water at all, only wine, ale, and other such drinks._

"_But don't be deceived. I would not limit myself to healers in a horde." The ratwife's voice was heavy with disappointment. "I have been to woodlander healers, healers for corsair ships, and fox healers who live alone in the woodlands. But nobeast can help. And many are unkind to a female alone, even with a young one, especially one who doesn't want to join a horde or ship's crew just to receive healing services. I left that kind of life when my daughter was born." She looked at Miriam meaningfully. "You must know how it is. A mouse mother knows as well as a rat mother." Her eyes insisted._

_Were Miriam's eyes responding to that insistence against her will? She shut them._

_The ratwife sighed loudly. "So I must go to the northlands. The great healer is there."_

_Miriam's eyes flew open. She shook her head in confusion. She knew of no great healer. But before she could ask, Isaac beat her to it. "What great healer?"_

"_We used to live in a village in the northlands," Miriam explained, pulling Isaac to her. "We knew of no great healer."_

"_He's only started healing recently. But he can heal everybeast. He's cured blindness, lameness, paralysis, seizures, internal bleeding, wounds. All those things have to be harder to cure than my daughter's fever, don't you agree?" The ratwife clutched the hem of Miriam's dress with her paw._

_Miriam hardly heard the ratwife's last words. She kept repeating the first few in her head. Paralysis. This healer cured paralysis? She felt suddenly scared for the first time in many seasons. Her trembling paws touched the pouch attached to her belt where she kept her possessions. Everything she owned was on her body. She was intact. Yet she felt as though she'd lost something, left something behind. "What is this healer's name?"_

"_Jesus," the ratwife answered._

_Miriam stroked her whiskers. Her whiskers twitched at the touch of her own paw. She no longer resisted. "Do you sing often?"_

_The ratwife looked down at her daughter, who had fallen asleep in her paws. She whispered, "Singing helps relieve the pain."_

"_Yes," Miriam whispered in reply. Isaac stood uncharacteristically quietly nearby, almost like he was guarding the young ratmaid. "But why would a rat seek help from the creatures of Qumran? Surely you could find somebeast of your own kind to take you to the northlands."_

"_Nobeast I know would help me."_

_A creature whose own species wouldn't help her. Miriam sat down next to her. "Why not?"_

"_They hate Jesus."_

"_They hate a healer?"_

"_He's a woodlander. But it's more than that. Creatures claim he is the son of God."_

"_All Jewbeasts are children of God. Is he a Jewbeast, then?"_

"_Yes. But he isn't like other Jewbeasts, or even other woodlanders. Some say he's dangerous."_

"_Why?"_

"_Creatures flock to him. They believe him. They are beginning to say he is their king."_

"_King of the woodlanders," Miriam said. "How many creatures go to him?"_

"_Multitudes. And some travel with him."_

"_And he refuses nobeast?"_

"_He takes even those who are despised by society."_

_Miriam's heart skipped a beat. The fierce shouts of the prophet Amos were heard across the seasons, condemning those who would ignore the needy ones. The cool, soothing words of Hillel rang out, affirming what needed to be done. And now these new voices joined in. First John the Baptist and, finally, this Jesus. Would that he were a worthy heir to the tradition. "If he's way up in the northlands, how do you know so much about him?"_

"_He's traveled everywhere. Everybeast knows about him. He preaches that all are welcome and all come. I know he'll help me if I can only get to him." Her voice grew stronger. "I will get to him. I will find somebeast of strong paws and a willing heart."_

_Miriam stood with legs that would collapse if they hat their own way. She forced them to be solid. Her whole life had prepared her to make this journey, carrying this ratmaid. Her whole life. She lifted the sleeping ratmaid from the ratwife's arms with care and gratitude._

(end flashback)

"So you helped her carry Martina to Jesus to heal her?" Sandingomm asked at the end of the tale.

"Yes," Miriam said, "And we became fast friends during that journey. As we were passing by Magdala, my hometown, I took a detour by my old home. Lucia went on with Martina."

"I met up with Jesus as he was entering Noonvale," Lucia explained. "He healed Martina."

Miriam nodded. "I was a little slower getting to Noonvale. When I got there, some creatures from Magdala recognized me and went after me. I had...a bit of a bad reputation back in Magdala. They considered me a whore because Isaac's father and I never married, then later another creature started spreading false rumors that I had tried to seduce him and a beggar that had been passing through Magdala at the time. He made me sound evil and dangerous. Anyway, they had just caught me when Jesus came along in the nick of time and broke up the mob." She smiled at Jesus. "I've been with him ever since."

Gingivere suddenly leaned over and whispered to Sandingomm. She smiled and nodded. "Lucia," he said, "Do you have a place to live?"

"I've been living in a hole in the ground in Mossflower," Lucia replied. "It looked like an abandoned tunnel some mole left. It's not much, and I don't feel like it's safe if danger threatened, but it gives us someplace warm and dry. Why?"

"I had an idea," Gingivere said. "Why don't you and Martina live here with me and my family? It's big enough for both our families, and will be safer for raising a young one than your current quarters."

Lucia smiled and looked at Martina, who grinned back and nodded. Lucia turned back to the wildcat family. "We will happily accept your offer," she said.

**

* * *

A/N: There are pictures of Lucia and Martina**** on the profile if anybody wants to see. I actually designed their clothing to match what women and children wore in ancient Rome because Lucia and Martina came from the book **_**Song of the Magdalene**_** and in that book they were Roman so I figured it would be appropriate.**


	25. Chapter 24: estrellaSMC

A mouse in an advanced stage of the Roypules disease sat on the ground of the community of creatures with the disease. He could no longer sing well or imitate other creatures' voices, the disease having made his voice hoarse and raspy. He no longer danced, the illness having sapped his strength for such activities. His entire body was covered in the rash now, except for the occasional tuft of white fur. His clothes had been mended multiple times. Even so, his dark eyes still twinkled with merriment.

Things had changed in the village of illness since Gonff had arrived. Creatures were more cheerful than they had been. There wasn't as much of an aura of gloom as there had been. Everybeast credited this to Gonff because, unlike the other residents, the illness had never dampened the Mousethief's spirits. He was still the same cheerful, impudent Gonff he had always been. In the evening he would often play his flute while everybeast sang (most of them off key because of their raspy voices, but nobeast cared). They called him their joy, which caused him to create a new title for himself: the Prince of Joy Makers. This caused quite a bit of amusement among the residents.

They were also better off. This was because Gonff would venture out of the village and put his thieving skills to work. Nobeast knew where he went; all they knew was he always came back with bulging sacks of food slung over one shoulder.

One evening after one such return, Gonff was talking with an otter. "You always seem so cheerful," the otter was saying wistfully.

"It's not easy," Gonff said. "There's not a day that doesn't go by that I don't think about my family and wonder how they are."

"I think we all do," the otter said.

"There are some days I wish I could be cured so I could see my wife again," Gonff said. "But then I think about all my mateys here. How could I abandon 'em like that?"

"You're a better beast than me, mate," the otter said. "If I knew how to be cured, I'd do it without thought of anybeast else." He paused and then said. "There's talk of a creature who can heal any disease."

"Really?" Gonff said. "What's his name?"

"Jesus of Noonvale," the otter replied.

"I've seen him a couple times," Gonff said, nodding. "I never met him or talked to him, but I know he was close to my matey Martin and some of the others at Redwall."

"Martin the Warrior of Redwall Abbey?" the otter asked.

"You've heard of him?" Gonff asked.

"Who hasn't?" the otter asked in response.

Later, Gonff sat alone and thought. He remembered all the miracles he'd heard about Jesus having performed. _I bet he could heal me,_ he thought. _I just bet he could. And after I'm cured, I would bring him back here to cure all my mateys and then bring everybeast to Redwall. If only he would want to..._He shook himself _What am I doing just sitting around here, then? I better go see if I can find him!_ He stood up, adjusted his clothing as best he could and donned a long cloak with a hood. All creatures in the village of sickness wore such cloaks when venturing out into Mossflower Wood to keep from frightening woodlanders with their appearance. Pulling up the hood, Gonff left the village. Making sure to stay hidden from any other creatures he spotted, he made his way through the woods.

He could see Redwall through the trees when, suddenly, he heard voices. Ducking down quickly to hide, he peeked through the bushes to see who was coming along the path. It was a fairly large group. Gonff figured there were about fifteen all together. And at the front of the group, seasons be praised, strode a familiar white figure dressed in a dark red robe.

Gonff jumped to his footpaws and then went hurtling out of the woods towards the path. A recent storm had blown off a tree branch, and Gonff tripped over it and fell onto the path inches from the travelers.

The group stopped. Some of the creatures even backed up at the sight of the bundle of rags and white furless limbs sprawled on the path. Gonff didn't notice anybeast but Jesus. He adjusted himself so he was on his knees. "Make me," he rasped. He cleared his throat and looked up at Jesus, concentrating on speaking as clearly as he could. "If you want to, you can make me well."

Gonff had never realized what a piercing gaze Jesus had. It seemed like he could see everything about him. Straight into his heart. Then, suddenly, Jesus smiled. He reached out a paw and touched Gonff on his head under his hood. "Okay," he said. "You're well."

It was as if a bolt of lightning had struck him and went through his entire body at the touch of Jesus' paw. He closed his eyes until the feeling faded. When he opened them again, he looked down at his paws and held them up. He saw the fur, grown back as thick and brown as it had always been. He wriggled his claws. Pushing back his hood, he felt his face to find the transformation had occurred there, too. He was well! He looked up at Jesus' beaming face and grinned back. "He's healed!" Somebeast shouted. "He's healed!"

Gonff turned in the direction of the voice with a cheeky grin. "I knew _that_!" he exclaimed. Everybeast chuckled.

Just at that moment, he heard the one voice he had longed to hear the most during his illness. "Gonff!" He stood and turned to face Redwall where he saw Columbine. She was laughing and crying at the same time as she turned and ran off along the battlements towards the stairs.

"Columbine," he whispered, standing, tears of joy filling his own eyes. He turned to Jesus, who grinned and turned Gonff towards the main gate before giving him a slight push.

Columbine had already burst through the main gate and was running towards him. Gonff ran to her and they met halfway. They held each other, laughing and crying as they sank to their knees in the grass beside the path.

"I can't believe it," Columbine whispered, leaning against him. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"So did I, Columbine," Gonff whispered back. "I thought that for so long." Then he placed his paw under her chin and turned her to face him. She grinned, knowing what he had in mind, and pulled him to her for a kiss. Everybeast cheered and clapped.

After a few minutes, Gonff and Columbine stood up, his arm around her waist and hers around his. He turned to Jesus. "I know I just asked you to heal me, but could I ask you for another favor?"

Jesus chuckled, "All right," he said.

"Because of being sick, I lived in this village in a clearing in the woods," Gonff said, "And I was wondering if you'd go back there with me and cure all of them, too."

Jesus grinned and gave Gonff a friendly slap on the back. "Lead on!" he said.

"You're not going anywhere without me," Columbine said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Gonff said, giving her a squeeze.

* * *

Back at the village, one creature turned to another "Have you seen Gonff?"

"No," the second one replied. "He's probably gone off on one of his expeditions to get food. He'll be back in his own sweet time."

Just then the sound of flute music came drifting into the clearing. The first creature lifted his head. "Hear that?" he asked. Everybeast paused to listen to the music. "I wonder where it's coming from."

Just then a mouse burst into the village. Even though he was dressed like a resident, there was no sign of a rash anywhere on his body. He danced around the clearing, playing a merry tune on his flute. They watched him, curious about who this mouse was. He looked familiar...

Just then, he stopped and looked at them. He gave them a cheeky grin and wink. "What'sa matter, mateys?" he asked. "Don't recognize your Prince of Joy Makers?"

"Gonff!" everybeast exclaimed.

"What happened to you?" a squirrel asked.

"Why, Jesus happened," Gonff said. "He healed me. As a matter of fact," he turned and waved towards the surrounding woods. Jesus came out. "Anybeast fancy gettin' healed?"

All of the creatures of the village of illness raced over to Jesus, pushing and shoving each other in their eagerness. He chuckled at them. "No need to go pushing and shoving each other like that," he said. With that, he started healing them. Some were touched by Jesus and some touched him themselves. All were healed after contact with the white mouse.

Once everybeast was healed, they all ran off, leaping, shouting, and cheering as they headed for their homes and families.

Gonff watched them with a smile and then turned to Jesus. "Thank you," he said. "If there's anything I can ever give you in return, name it an' it's yours."

Jesus smiled at the Mousethief. "Your friendship," he said.

Gonff laughed. "Matey," he said, "You didn't even have to ask."


	26. Chapter 25: gypsy2008

Jesus and Miriam walked through the gates paw in paw. Rose turned to look at Martin with a grin. "Told you so," she said. Martin just rolled his eyes good naturedly and they walked up to the other two mice together.

"Jesus, Miriam," Martin said. "Good to have you back."

"We said we'd come back for your wedding, didn't we?" Miriam asked. "And here we are." Jesus took his paw out of hers and placed it about her waist.

Rose grinned. "It's about time!" she exclaimed.

"How did you know?" Jesus asked.

"I think everybeast at Redwall figured out you two are courting when you walked in paw in paw," Martin said.

"Not only that," Miriam held out her paw, displaying the silver pawring.

"You're engaged?" Rose asked.

"We sure are!" Jesus said.

"Congratulations!" Rose exclaimed, hugging Miriam.

* * *

Cleaned, brushed, and dressed in a clean robe, Jesus stood outside the room Miriam had been given, waiting for her to emerge.

Just then, Miriam's voice came through the door. "I sleep, but my heart waketh. It is the voice of my beloved that knocketh, saying..."

"Open to me, my sister, my love, my dove, my undefiled," Jesus answered, "For my head is filled with dew, and my locks with the drops of the night."

Miriam opened the door and smiled at him. She, too, was cleaned up. Her dress was one that Jesus had never seen before. It had multicolored stripes of varying widths in a rainbow of hues. It had long sleeves and the skirt was pleated. She twirled, and the skirt flared out. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's beautiful," Jesus said.

"I've been carrying it with me all this time, waiting for an occasion to wear it," Miriam said. "Hannah made it for me many seasons ago." She walked over to him. "Shall we go?"

"Yes," Jesus said. He offered her his arm, she slipped her paw through it, and they walked out of the Abbey and found a place to sit. The wedding was to take place on the wall over the gatehouse. All of the Redwallers, plus Rose's family from Noonvale, were sitting on benches that had been brought out and set up on the lawn.

Abbess Germaine was already standing on top of the gatehouse with Martin to the left of her. He was dressed in a cream colored shirt and royal blue vest, his dark red cloak fluttering in the slight breeze.

Everybeast turned to see Rose make her entrance. Rose's dress was sleeveless and made of a white silky fabric. The straps and the top of the dress above the bodice were made of white lace in the design of roses. The rest of the bodice and the hem of the gown had been richly embroidered with white thread. A white sash, made of the same material as the dress, was around her waist and tied with the bow on the left side. There were pink rosebuds woven into her headfur, which was loose and fell to her shoulders. She carried a bouquet made of roses of all colors of the rainbow. She walked between the rows of benches, smiling at friends and family. Jesus, when he saw her, smiled. She smiled back and winked at him before continuing on past the rest of the benches and up the steps to join Martin and Abbess Germaine. Martin took her paw in his and they turned to face each other. Abbess Germaine welcomed the guests and then Martin and Rose said their vows.

Martin went first. "Rose, when we saw each other outside the tunnel Grumm dug to help Felldoh, Brome, and I escape, I knew you were the only one for me. Before I knew you, I thought the world was a cold, hard, lonely place. Now I see that there are places of peace, plenty, and safety, like Noonvale and Redwall. And I know about love. Our love is like a chain. It's strong and impossible to break. But unlike the chains of slavery, the chains of love are ones that I don't want to ever be freed from. Even despite all the troubles and hardships we went through on the way to Noonvale: Amballa and her shrews, the cannibal lizards, the Gawtrybe...our love was still able to grow and bloom. I look forward to living every day with you by my side. I look forward to us living together in the gatehouse, raising young ones of our own and living our days in peace, happiness, and plenty in Redwall. I promise I will always love you and protect you. I vowed once to your mother that I would protect your life far more than I ever did my own. Now I make that promise to you and will keep it for the rest of my life."

Rose smiled at Martin and spoke her vows. "Martin, when I first saw you strung up between two poles by Badrang, I knew that I had to help you live. I didn't know that I would end up falling in love with you. Many times when I was young, I would dream about you, even though I didn't know who you were. I feel like I searched for you all my life...looking for you, watching for you, needing you, wanting you, but I didn't know who you were until I finally met you outside Marshank, and I knew immediately you were the mouse I had been dreaming of for so long. When you complimented my singing after the incident with the bees, I saw how much you admired me. It made my love and respect for you grow. When you saved Dinjer from the gannet, I saw how honor bound you were to protect others weaker than yourself. It made me feel safe when I was with you. And, Martin, I am happy now because I'm finally with the one I love. As I stand before you today, I can't promise you a lifetime of happiness without hardships, mistakes, warfare, or burdens. But what I can and do promise is that as your wife, I will always stand by your side."

Abbess Germaine smiled at the two mice. She held out a pawring to Martin, who accepted it. "Martin, as you place the pawring on Rose's paw, please say these words: Rose, I place this pawring on your paw as an emblem of the word I have given you. Wear it with confidence and joy, for I choose you to be my wife this day and every day."

"Rose, I place this pawring on your paw as an emblem of the word I have given you," Martin repeated as he slid the pawring onto Rose's paw. "Wear it with confidence and joy, for I choose you to be my wife this day and every day."

Abbess Germaine then held out another pawring to Rose, saying, "Rose, as you place the pawring on Martin's paw, please say these words: Martin, I place this pawring on your paw as an emblem of the word I have given you. Wear it with confidence and joy, for I choose you to be my husband this day and every day."

"Martin, I place this pawring on your paw as an emblem of the word I have given you," Rose repeated as she slid the pawring onto Martin's paw. "Wear it with confidence and joy, for I choose you to be my husband this day and every day."

Abbess Germaine then smiled and said, "Now, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Martin and Rose kissed and then walked down the steps side by side with Abbess Germaine following them.

* * *

After the ceremony, they all went to the orchards where tables had been set up for the celebration feast. The tables were in a 'U' shape, leaving a space for dancing in the middle.

When it came time for Martin and Rose to have their first dance as husband and wife, Jesus leaned over Miriam and whispered something to her. She nodded and stood up, pulling a reed flute out of the pouch attached to her belt. Jesus stood up as well and walked around to the end of the table, Miriam following him. "Martin, Rose," he said, "I usually don't sing for large crowds like this, so...consider this my gift to you." With that, Miriam started to play the introduction to the song on her flute and then Jesus began to sing as Martin and Rose danced together.

"Arise, my love, my lovely one come,  
The winter is past and the rains are gone.  
The flowers appear, it's the season of song,  
My beautiful one, arise and come with me.

"Who is it that appears like the dawn?  
As fair as the moon, as bright as the sun?  
Show me your face, let me hear your voice.  
My beautiful one, arise and come with me.

"Set me like a seal on your heart,  
For love is unyielding as the grave.  
The flash of it is a jealous fire,  
No flood can quench,  
For love is as strong as death.

"Arise my love and come with me  
Before the dawn breaks and the shadows flee.  
You ravished my heart with just one glance  
My beautiful one, arise and come with me.

"Set me like a seal on your heart,  
For love is unyielding as the grave.  
The flash of it is a jealous fire,  
No flood can quench,  
For love is as strong as death.

"Do not arouse or awaken love  
Until it so desires.

"Arise, my love, my lovely one come,  
The winter is past and the rains are gone.  
The flowers appear, it's season of song,  
My beautiful one, arise and come with me.

"I am my love's, my beloved is mine.  
Arise and come with me."

As Miriam played the ending notes on the flute, she saw Martin and Rose lean in towards each other for a kiss.

The afternoon passed in feasting, singing, dancing, and general celebration. At one point Martin and Rose watched as Jesus and Miriam danced together. "They make a lovely couple," Rose said.

"They do," Martin said. He put a paw about Rose's waist. "Just like you and me."

Rose then saw some creatures huddling together. She recognized the two cellarhogs, Ferdy and Cogs, among them. They seemed agitated about something. Excusing herself, she went over to them. "What's wrong?" she asked.

They turned around. Ferdy and Cogs blushed and looked down. "We...uh...we've run out of drinks," Ferdy said. "Everybeast will have to drink water from now on."

Rose got a determined look on her face. "Not if I have anything to say about it," she said, and hurried off. Jesus was still dancing with Miriam. Rose came up to them. "Mind if I cut in?" she asked.

"Oh, sure," Miriam backed away, leaving Jesus with Rose.

Rose maneuvered Jesus off the dance space. "They're out of drinks," she said. "They've drunk the cellars completely dry. How can it be when you're here? Forcing everybeast to drink plain water on such a special day?"

Jesus shook his head in a combination of annoyance and affection, "Rose, Rose, Rose, what am I going to do with you?"

"Please?" Rose asked. She gave him her best pleading look, "For me?"

Jesus laughed.

Rose grinned. Son of God though he was, he never could (or never chose to...Rose was unsure which) refuse her when she looked at him like that. She turned to the group, who had come up to them. "Do whatever he tells you to do," she said, and then returned to her new husband's side.

"Fetch six of the largest barrels from the cellars and fill them with water," Jesus told them.

One by one six tuns were rolled out and filled to the brim at the Abbey pond.

"Now take some out and serve it to Abbess Germaine," he told them. With that, he walked off in search of Miriam.

The creatures all looked at each other and shrugged before doing what he'd said. They had said that the creatures would end up having to drink water so what was there to lose, right?

Abbess Germaine picked up the cup and took a mouthful. Her eyes turned upwards and closed for a moment before she swallowed. She opened them again and beamed. "Incredible!" she exclaimed. "This is some of the best elderberry wine I have ever tasted!"

The servers looked at each other, shocked. Other creatures began clamoring for some of the wine. The servers rushed to the barrels, stuck their paws in the open one and licked them off. There was no doubt about it; the water had been transformed into elderberry wine of the finest quality. They opened the other barrels to find that they, too, had been changed. One was October ale, one was fizzy strawberry cordial, one was blackberry wine, one was burdock ale, and the last was dandelion cordial.

Rose had watched as the servers went over to the barrels, opened them, and sampled them. She then looked over at Jesus, who was again dancing with Miriam. He caught her eye, grinned, and winked. She laughed with delight.

* * *

When the celebration finally wound down that evening, Rose went up to Miriam. "I want you to have this," she said, giving Miriam her bouquet.

"But you're supposed to toss it into the crowd!" Miriam protested, unconsciously accepting the flowers. "Whoever catches it is supposed to be the next to get married."

Rose grinned saucily. "It's my wedding and I'll do what I want!" she exclaimed. "You and Jesus are going to be the next to get married and that's that!"

Martin came up to her with a smile. "Are you ready, Milady?" he asked. Rose nodded and then gave a shriek of surprise as Martin swept her off her footpaws and carried her towards the gatehouse.

* * *

**A/N: The song I used in this chapter is "Arise My Love" by Michael Card.**

**The area below the last break line and the one above this author's note came from a book not in the group of crossovers. Does anybody recognize it and can anybody tell me the names of the characters in the book that provided the dialogue I used?**

**I also wrote the vows Martin and Rose said myself. I had some inspiration from the Martin the Warrior book and from ****warrior4****'s stories about Martin and Rose. I also looked up online for tips about writing your own vows. How do you think I did? What they said when they put the rings on each other's paws I found on a site of wedding ceremony words and really liked.**

**Rose's dress is modeled after a picture of a wedding dress I found online. I posted a link to the picture I used as inspiration on my profile if anybody wants to see it.**


	27. Chapter 26: estrellaSMC

One morning, Jesus was up early and out on the lawn, waiting for the disciples to show up.

"Jesus?"

Jesus jumped and whirled around to find Abbess Germaine behind him. He pressed a paw to his chest. "Mother Abbess, you startled me!"

"Sorry," Abbess Germaine said. She stood there, studying him for a moment.

"What is it?" Jesus asked her.

"Many creatures have praised me for my wisdom," Abbess Germaine said softly. "I have settled disputes and helped to solve puzzles involving the creatures under my care as Abbess. But there's one mystery that I could never figure out, no matter how long I thought about it or watched the creatures involved."

"And what is that?" Jesus asked.

"You," Abbess Germaine said. "Ever since you were born at Loamhedge, I wondered about you. Soon after you were born, Joseph sang a song in which you were referred to as the Son of God, but I didn't understand what that meant. When you appeared at Redwall again and then travelers started bringing stories about the things you were doing, I kept trying to understand. I can see that you are a special creature, Jesus, but I feel there is more to who you are than what I have observed."

Jesus smiled. "You are indeed a wise mouse, Mother Abbess," he said. "You have good sense, knowledge, and experience. These have led you to me for answers, am I right?" She nodded. "Most creatures would just assume they know who I am and what I am here to do. Usually their assumptions are wrong. That is why I call you wise, Mother Abbess. You don't assume. You search, you dig, you ask questions until you uncover the truth. The real truth. But there is information that you don't have. Information that you need in order to come up with the answers that you seek."

"Tell me," Abbess Germaine said. "I must know."

"Look in the Jewbeast Scriptures," Jesus said. "The authors wrote about me. The plan for my life. Everything. It's all there, in the law and the prophets. Once you have the knowledge contained in those books, you will understand."

Abbess Germaine bowed. "Thank you," she said. She noticed that Jesus' disciples had appeared and were heading towards them, so she excused herself and walked away.

Jesus watched Germaine walk off. He felt sure that she would understand someday. He raised his eyes, gazing out over the wall at the sky that was just beginning to lighten, and started to sing.

"I am the vine and you are the branches,  
Live in me and you will never die.  
I am the vine and my Father is the keeper;  
Come to me; let the Spirit bring you life.

"Like a tree planted by the living water  
To stretch its roots into the living stream.  
You will show no distress  
In the heat of the drought,  
But still bear fruit and live.

"I am the vine and you are the branches,  
Live in me and you will never die.  
I am the vine and my Father is the keeper;  
Come to me; let the Spirit bring you life.

"Come to me, all you heavy laden;  
My yoke is easy, my burden is light.  
I will raise you up on the wings of an eagle,  
And to God's mountain we'll fly.

"I am the vine and you are the branches,  
Live in me and you will never die.  
I am the vine and my Father is the keeper;  
Come to me; let the Spirit bring you life.

"Come to me; let the Spirit bring you life."

"Great song, matey," came Andrew's voice.

Jesus turned to the disciples, who had gathered behind him. "Thanks" he said. "It just popped into my head." He paused and then asked, "What are creatures saying about me?"

The disciples looked at each other. "Nobeast knows," Andrew said with a shrug. "The Jewbeasts think you might be a prophet."

"What about you?" Jesus asked, "Who do you say I am?"

Simon Peter grew very still and his eyes took on a funny look. Images flashed across his mind. Jesus dressed in a bright red satin robe with white bands embroidered with gold crosses around the sleeves and hem and a golden crown with blood red rubies on his head. A mouse with slate grey fur and the same blue eyes that Jesus had by his side, dressed in purple satin with golden sunrises on the white bands and amethysts the color of violets in his crown. A third mouse on Jesus' other side with silver fur. This one female and dressed in a sky blue satin dress with golden flames embroidered on the white bands of her dress and sapphires in her crown the color of the night sky. They stood before a multitude of white creatures of all different species with white wings dressed in white robes. They were awe inspiring and strangely familiar to him. Where had he seen those images before? Words sprang unbidden to his lips. "You are the Christ," he said. "The Son of God." He shivered, not sure quite what had caused that vision, or what had made him say those words.

Jesus hugged him. "Oh, Simon!" he exclaimed. He pulled away. His smile lit up the early morning, and his eyes shone with joy. He looked at the others. "No creature could have told you this, only my father in heaven."

Simon Peter stared at Jesus, suddenly remembering where those images had come from. "The dream," he whispered. "The dream I had a few nights ago..."

"Yes," Jesus said, nodding at him soberly. "It was sent by my father, but kept hidden in your heart until this moment." He looked around at the others. "You must tell nobeast."

The disciples looked at each other in surprise. "Why not?" Judas demanded.

Jesus turned away, facing the rising sun. "It is my Father's will that I should suffer many things at the paws of vermin. Spitting, beating, mocking, torture..." he said. His voice was flat, emotionless. There was no feeling in his voice whatsoever. "They will kill me."

"No," Simon Peter said, "No!"

Jesus didn't acknowledge the words as he continued, "But I will be raised again on the third day."

Simon Peter seized his shoulder from behind, spinning him around to face him. He grabbed Jesus and shook him slightly. "No, no, no!" he shouted, "This will never happen to you! Never!"

Jesus raised a paw and slapped Simon Peter's paws off him. "Get out of my sight, you Satan, you," he exclaimed, giving Simon Peter a shove and backing up. Simon Peter stumbled backwards, tripped over his rudder and sat down hard on the ground, confused and hurt. Jesus looked at him, "You are dangerous to me because you are not thinking in God's terms, but in a creature's terms."

With that, he turned and walked away, leaving the disciples staring after him in bewilderment.

* * *

**A/N: I actually modeled Simon Peter's revelation after the scene in ****Salamandastron**** where Samkim tells Mara that the sword she was holding belonged to Martin the Warrior of Redwall and that it was his face she'd seen in the blade. It made sense to me because Samkim didn't really know what he was saying or why he was saying it, and neither did Simon Peter. I used another element that Brian Jacques uses a lot: the forgotten dream suddenly remembered.**

**Also, I hope nobody's offended by my making the Holy Spirit female. My pastor says that the word for the Holy Spirit in the New Testament is female, so I couldn't resist.  
**

**Jesus' song is "I Am The Vine" by John Michael Talbot. There is a link on the profile if anybody wants to hear it.**


	28. Chapter 27: gypsy2008

Miriam sat by the Abbey pond. She touched her pawring. The one Jesus had given her when he had asked her to marry him. Memories assaulted her.

(flashback)

_Miriam raced down the dormitory stairs, through Cavern Hole, and towards the front door. She had overslept and was hurrying to get outside to be with Jesus and the other disciples. She went outside and hovered on the sidelines, not sure how to break into the group. "You must tell nobeast," Jesus said._

_The disciples looked at each other in surprise. "Why not?" Judas demanded._

_Jesus turned away, facing the rising sun. "It is my Father's will that I should suffer many things at the paws of vermin. Spitting, beating, mocking, torture..." he said. His voice was flat, emotionless. There was no feeling in his voice whatsoever. "They will kill me."_

"_No," Simon Peter said, "No!"_

_No! Miriam felt her own denial rise in her. It couldn't be! She backed away from the group, paws over her mouth, unable to listen to anything else being said. She turned and ran off. She had to get away!_

(end flashback)

A lie. It had all been a _lie_. He had told her he wanted to be with her forever when he _knew_ he didn't have forever. He _knew_! Why did he ask her, then? Was he really being so selfish that he couldn't think about her and how when he was gone it would hurt her if they were married? Why did they even start courting? She was going to lose him. Just like she had lost Abraham all those seasons ago. She lowered her head into her paws and wept.

"Miriam?"

Miriam turned around and saw Jesus standing there. She raised her chin, eyes narrowing. "What do you want?" she asked him.

"My dove, what's wrong?" Jesus asked, placing a paw on her shoulder.

"As if you don't know!" Miriam jerked away from him and turned her back. "I arrived just in time to hear you talking to the guys about your upcoming death."

There was a pause, and then, "Oh, _Miriam_," Jesus said, understanding and pain in his voice.

Miriam turned back around and glared at him. She got to her footpaws. "Is that all you have to say?" she asked. "What about what you said when you asked me to marry you? When you said you wanted to be with me forever? Did you know at that point that you were going to die? Did you know that it wouldn't be forever?"

"Yes," Jesus said, "Yes, I knew."

"And you didn't think that if we were wed, or even courting, when it happened that it might be much harder for me?" Miriam folded her paws and closed her eyes. "You're so selfish!" She opened her eyes and continued, "You're selfish and a liar and I don't want anything to do with you!" She removed the pawring and threw it at him before running off.

"Miriam..." Jesus started to follow her.

Miriam stopped. "Leave me alone!" she said, before starting to run again.

Jesus watched her run across the Abbey lawn. Even though he knew she couldn't hear him, he said, "All right, I'll leave you alone, Miriam." He picked up the pawring and then sat down in the same spot she had been. "I'll be right here if you change your mind."

* * *

Tears of sorrow and rage poured from Miriam's eyes as she ran. They obscured her vision so she couldn't see where she was going.

CLUNK!

She banged into somebeast, sending them both to the ground.

She wiped away her tears and saw she was gazing into a pair of hazel eyes. She gasped and climbed off the other mouse. "Oh! Rose! It's you. I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going."

Rose saw the other mousemaid's tear stained face. "Are you all right, Miriam?" she asked. Miriam started to nod, but she burst into tears again and shook her head. Rose hugged the other mousemaid to her. "I'm here if you want to talk about it," she said.

In a moment Miriam got her tears under control enough to be able to talk. "C-can we go someplace pri-private?" she asked.

Rose thought for a moment. "Martin's off helping supervise the construction," she said. "The gatehouse should be quiet." She got to her footpaws and then helped Miriam to hers. "Come on," she said.

Once they were inside the gatehouse, Rose led Miriam over to the sofa and they sat down side by side. "Now," Rose said, producing her kerchief and giving it to Miriam, "What's wrong?"

Miriam wiped her eyes. "I j-j-just b-broke off the e-e-engagement," she said softly.

"What?" Rose asked. "Why?"

"J-J-J-Jesus l-lied to me," Miriam said.

"Now wait a minute!" Rose said. "I _grew up_ with Jesus, and I know he would _never_ lie."

"He must have changed since you knew him," Miriam said softly, "Because he did lie to me."

"When?" Rose asked.

"When he proposed to me," Miriam said, her voice growing steadier, "He said he wanted to be with me forever, but he knew that it wouldn't be forever."

"How do you know that?" Rose asked.

"I heard him talking to his disciples this morning," Miriam said. "He was talking as if he knew he was going to die a violent death."

"Did he say when this was going to happen?" Rose asked. Miriam shook her head. "Is that the only reason you broke it off?"

"No," Miriam said. "I just couldn't believe he'd been so selfish. I mean, if he knew that he was going to die, why did he tell me his feelings for me in the first place? Didn't he know how much it would hurt if we'd been together when he died?"

"Maybe it was _because_ he knew he was going to die that he told you how he felt about you," Rose said softly. "I know that if I had known before the battle of Marshank that I was going to die and that I didn't know that Jesus was going to raise me and give me a second chance that I would have told Martin how I felt about him. I know Martin wished he'd had the chance to tell me back then before he found out I was alive. Maybe Jesus didn't want either of you to have regrets that you didn't say anything when you had the chance."

Miriam sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with the kerchief. "Maybe," she said softly. She nodded. "Maybe you're right, Rose."

"Do you love him?" Rose asked, "Despite what happened?"

"Of course I do," Miriam said, looking at Rose.

"Then I think you should at least give him a chance to explain," Rose said. "Don't you think you would regret it if you left things the way they are and he died without the two of you making up?"

Miriam thought for a moment and then nodded. "You're right, Rose," she said. She stood up, suddenly struck with a sense of urgency. "I have to find him!" She went to the door and then turned around. "Oh, and Rose?"

"Yes?" Rose asked.

"Thanks," Miriam said with a smile before disappearing through the door.

* * *

Miriam looked over the abbey grounds from where she stood. _Where could he be?_ she wondered. _Maybe he's still by the pond._ She headed in that direction.

Miriam rounded a corner and saw Jesus next to the pond. Right where she thought he might be. She grabbed her skirts in her paws and ran towards him. "My lord!" she exclaimed.

Jesus looked over his shoulder at her. "Miriam!" he exclaimed. He scrambled to his footpaws and held his arms out to her, "My dove!"

She jumped into his arms. He picked her up and twirled her around before setting her on her footpaws and holding her close. They were both laughing. "I love you," Miriam said once they had settled down again.

"I love you, too," Jesus said, kissing her on the cheek. "I love you so much. More than you can ever imagine. I could tell that what I said had hurt you terribly, and it hurt me that I hurt you like that. But I also love you too much to keep what's going to happen to me a secret, even though I knew it meant risking losing you."

Miriam gazed into his eyes, and she saw his overflowing boundless love for her in them. "I don't think I could ever really leave you permanently, it hurts too much. It hurt worse than learning that you're going to die," she said. "I love you, and I don't think I could ever stop, or would even if I could, for that matter." Her brows knit together. "I am confused about one thing, though. Why did you say you wanted to be with me forever if you knew we wouldn't have forever?"

"But we will, Miriam," Jesus said, taking her paws in his. "Yes, there will be a time of separation, but we will be together someday forever! In a way, that's why I'm dying. So that you and everybeast on earth can be with me someday in heaven."

Miriam rested her head on his shoulder, finally understanding what had happened, "I'll miss you," she said, "But I've decided that because I know now, I will especially treasure every moment we have together." She lifted her head and looked at him in concern. "That is...if you still want to marry me after I wrongfully accused you of being a selfish liar. My lord...I'm so terribly sorry for what I said. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I still want to marry you, Miriam," Jesus said. "I love you and I gladly forgive you. I forgave you before you even asked." He smiled and reached into a pocket of his robe. "Oh! I believe I have something that belongs to you." He pulled out the pawring and held it out to her. Miriam held out her paw and he slipped it on.


	29. Chapter 28: gypsy2008

The next morning, Miriam was awake with the sun. She dashed to her window and looked out. It was a glorious day. She heaved a sigh of relief. She had been so afraid last night when she had seen clouds rolling in. But the rain had come and gone during the night, leaving the lawns looking fresh washed. There were already creatures outside setting up for the big day. She smiled, unable to contain her happiness. Her wedding!

A knock came at the door. She turned and went to open it. There stood Judith, Hannah, Mary, Salome, and Joanna. They came in to help her get ready. Hannah was carrying a basket.

Miriam watched as Hannah set the basket down. "What's in the basket, Hannah?" she asked.

"A wedding present," Hannah said.

Miriam knelt in front of the basket. She gently stroked the lid. "Can I open it now or should I wait?" she asked.

Joanna and Salome, both of whom knew what was in the basket, giggled to each other and then chorused, "Open it now, Miriam! Go on!"

Miriam didn't need any more urging. Cautiously, she removed the top of the basket. Inside was a length of folded white cloth. She lifted it out.

It was a wedding dress.

The dress had long sleeves. The sleeves and the top of the bodice of the dress were made of some gauzy material. It had a collar that came halfway up her neck. There was fancy embroidery done around the collar and along the shoulders. The rest of the gown was made of the same silky fabric Rose's wedding dress had been made of. Starting at the waist was a large diamond embroidered on with ivory colored thread. The top point had been rounded off and the other three points had curlicues coming off them. Inside the diamond were embroidered flowers in the same ivory thread. The skirt had been sewn with small pieces of crystal that sparkled in the light from the window. Miriam held it up to herself and twirled, admiring the way the skirt flared out. It was a dress that could make any mousemaid feel like the most beautiful princess in the world.

Miriam looked up at Hannah. "Oh Hannah," she breathed, "It's beautiful! Thank you! Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes," Hannah said, smiling. "I wanted to make it for you, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Did others know about this?" Miriam asked.

Judith laughed, "Yes," she said, "Everybeast at Redwall knew. We had to make sure you didn't get another dress."

"No wonder nobeast would help me when I asked them to help me make or find a wedding dress!" Miriam exclaimed. She chuckled, "They knew I couldn't make one for myself."

Everybeast laughed.

* * *

A few hours later, Rose and Columbine stopped off at Miriam's dormitory. When they saw Miriam sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, they stopped in astonishment. The dress fit her perfectly. She'd had a bath and her fur had been gently brushed until it gleamed. Her headfur was loose and fell to her shoulders.

"Oh Miriam," Rose breathed, "You look like a princess."

"Absolutely stunning," Columbine agreed, "Jesus is the luckiest mouse in the world."

Miriam blushed. "Thank you Rose, Columbine," she said.

"Don't forget your crown," Mary said, "A princess isn't a princess without one." She walked forwards holding a crown of white lilies in her paw with a lacy veil attached. She placed it on Miriam's head and adjusted the veil so it hung straight and fell to her waist. "There."

Miriam stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "I wish I could see myself," she said. She turned to the others. "How does it look?"

"Exactly as you would want it to," Judith replied, handing over Miriam's bouquet of white lilies.

* * *

Jesus, too, was getting ready for the wedding. He had bathed and put on the long white robe which was traditional for male Jewbeasts to wear when getting married. He twitched the garment straight.

"You look good, matey," came a voice.

Jesus spun around to find Martin and Gonff waiting for him. He smiled at them. "Hello," he said.

"How are you doing?" Martin asked.

Jesus took a deep breath. "I'm okay," he said. "Nervous, but okay."

"I remember that, matey," Gonff nodded his head.

"Me, too," Martin said. He shuddered at the memory, "But when I saw Rose, looking stunning in her wedding dress, my nerves just vanished."

Gonff nodded. "Same with me when I married Columbine. Like mist when the sun rises in the morning. I bet it'll be the same with you and Miriam."

Jesus smiled. "I'm sure you're right."

Martin twirled his sword in a warrior's salute before sheathing it. "Shall we go?" he asked.

Jesus bowed to him. "We shall," he said.

Gonff gave Jesus a playful push. "Go on, matey," he said.

* * *

A leanto had been set up in the orchard underneath an apple tree that was covered in white blossoms. Four poles supported a rectangular frame. A snow white piece of canvas lay across the top and draped down the back of the shelter, tied down to avoid it flapping in the slight breeze. The poles and the frame had been painted white and the front two poles had been wrapped with garlands of white lilies.

Jesus stood under it with Abbess Germaine, waiting for Miriam to make her entrance. He gazed out over the creatures seated on benches, all dressed in their best. Gonff and Martin were sitting in front, along with Jesus' disciples, his half brothers, Joseph, and Miriam's father, Micah.

The front door of Redwall opened, causing Jesus to look up. Rose, Columbine, Mary, Salome, Joanna, Judith, and Hannah all walked along the aisle between the two rows of benches and took their places at the front.

Then, Miriam made her entrance. Jesus smiled at Miriam as she made her way up the aisle and towards him. She blushed and smiled back. When she reached the front row of benches, Jesus walked out from under the leanto to meet her. Raising her veil, he kissed her on the forehead. "You're gorgeous," he whispered. "I really am going to have the fairest among mousemaids as my wife."

"And I the most handsome of mice as my husband," Miriam whispered back.

With that, paw in paw, they returned to the leanto and turned to face each other. Abbess Germaine smiled at the two mice, and then Jesus and Miriam opened the ceremony with a passage from the Song of Songs.

"Oh, my dear friend," Jesus said. "You're so beautiful! And your eyes so beautiful—like doves!"

"And you, my dear lover," Miriam replied. "You're so handsome! And the bed we share is like a forest glen. We enjoy a canopy of cedars enclosed by cypresses, fragrant and green. I'm just a wildflower picked from the plains of the north, a lotus blossom from the valley pools."

"A lotus blossoming in a swamp of weeds," Jesus said. "That's my dear friend among the mousemaids I have known."

"As an apple tree stands out in the forest, my lover stands above the males I once knew," Miriam said. "All I want is to sit in his shade, to taste and savor his delicious love. He took me home with him for a festive meal, but his eyes feasted on me!"

Then it was time for the vows. Abbess Germaine turned to Jesus. "Do you Jesus take Miriam to be your wife?" she asked.

"I do," he said.

"Do you promise to love, cherish and protect her, whether in good fortune or in adversity, and to seek with her a life hallowed by God?" Abbess Germaine asked.

"I do," he replied.

Then Abbess Germaine turned to Miriam and asked, "Do you Miriam take Jesus to be your husband?"

"I do," she said.

"Do you promise to love, cherish and protect him, whether in good fortune or in adversity, and to seek with him a life hallowed by God?" Abbess Germaine asked.

"I do," she replied.

Abbess Germaine looked out over the audience, "I have heard it said that when a creature marries another creature that they also marry the other creature's family." She turned her attention back to Jesus. "So now I have some questions for the groom regarding a certain special member of Miriam's family. Her son, Isaac, who Jesus is adopting today with his marriage to Miriam. Will you, Jesus, help Miriam to raise her son Isaac in a way that brings glory to God?"

"I will," Jesus said.

"Will you guide Isaac by your own example of a good life?" Abbess Germaine asked.

"I will," he replied.

"Will you assume all the responsibilities of fatherhood, and help Miriam in providing for the physical, emotional, and spiritual needs of her son?" Abbess Germaine asked.

"I will," he said.

Isaac got out of his seat and walked up to the tent. In his paws were two plain gold pawrings. He held out the smaller one to Jesus, who accepted it. "Jesus," Abbess Germaine said, "As you place this pawring upon the paw of Miriam, speak to her these vows: With this ring, you are made holy to me, for I love you as my soul. You are now my wife."

"With this ring, you are made holy to me, for I love you as my soul," Jesus repeated as he slid the pawring onto Miriam's paw. "You are now my wife."

Isaac then gave the larger one to Miriam, smiling as he did so. "Miriam, as you place this pawring upon the paw of Jesus, speak to him these vows," Abbess Germaine said. "With this ring, you are made holy to me, for I love you as my soul. You are now my husband."

"With this ring, you are made holy to me, for I love you as my soul," Miriam repeated, sliding the pawring onto Jesus' paw. "You are now my husband."

"I now declare you husband and wife," Abbess Germaine said. "You may kiss the bride." Everybeast applauded as Jesus took Miriam in his arms and kissed her.

* * *

It was like the world had stopped to admire them.

When Jesus and Miriam walked paw in paw into Great Hall for the celebration, everybeast turned and burst into applause. Miriam curtsied, Jesus bowed, and the two of them went to the head table and sat next to Abbess Germaine so the feast could begin.

"I believe Jesus and Miriam have asked his mother and her father to speak the blessing today," she turned to the newlyweds. "Is that right?" Both mice nodded. Mary and Micah stood up.

"For food in a world where many walk in hunger," Mary said.

"For faith in a world where many walk in fear," Micah answered.

"For friends in a world where many walk alone," Mary answered him.

"For family in a world where many are without," Micah said.

"For the love that Jesus and Miriam have for each other," they said together, "We give you thanks, O Lord."

"Amen," everybeast said and began feasting. Everybeast laughed, talked, and shared the feast with each other.

When the feasting began to slow, Jesus and Miriam stood up. "We'd like to propose a toast," he said, raising his goblet. "To our families and friends, who were all able to be here to celebrate with us today."

"To Jesus and Miriam," Martin called out, toasting his friends.

"To love," Rose said.

Miriam turned to Jesus. "What do you think? Should we..." she glanced towards the space that had been cleared for dancing.

"I don't see why not," Jesus took her paw.

Miriam looked at the guests and said, "To the dance floor!" then she and Jesus went over.

Lucia stood up, pulling a flute out of a pocket in her dress. She looked at Miriam and smiled. Miriam smiled back. Lucia then put the flute to her lips and began to play a lively tune. Jesus and Miriam began to dance, other couples joining in about halfway through.

Jesus held Miriam closely and then whirled her around. Facing him once again, she looked into his eyes--so beautiful and full of love for her--and within seconds, she was lost in them.

Jesus gazed at his new bride, feeling his love for her overflow. He pulled her closer. His paws twirled the ends of her headfur under her veil, and her head rested on his chest. He admired the way she moved with grace on the dance floor.

They were so close to each other their whiskers were touching. It felt to both of them like they were the only ones on the floor, though they both knew otherwise.

The spell was broken when Miriam looked up and stifled a laugh. "What?" Jesus asked. Miriam simply pointed behind him. Jesus looked over his shoulder and spotted Mary dancing with Isaac...sort of. She was holding him in her paws and twirling him around. Both seemed to be enjoying it. He stifled a chuckle of his own and turned back around.

The dance ended all too soon. Jesus led Miriam off the dance floor and back to the tables. Finding an empty chair, he swept Miriam into his paws and sat down, holding her on his lap.

Jesus and Miriam danced, sang, and celebrated with all the creatures they loved long into the night.

* * *

**A/N: I did the same with Miriam's dress that I did with Rose's dress. The link to the picture that I used for inspiration will be on the profile. Right now fan fiction dot net is being grumpy and not letting me add it.  
**

**Also, if anybody wants to hear the song Lucia played (I know I didn't describe it very much, but I did have a particular song in mind), it's called "Mary Of The Gaels" and it's by Maire Brennan. There will be a link to it on the profile.**


	30. Chapter 29: estrellaSMC

**A/N: By the way, that picture and the song that gypsy2008 couldn't get up last week is now on the profile. We don't know why it wouldn't let us before. Go figure.**

* * *

A few weeks later, far from Mossflower, Jesus was sitting in a meadow surrounded by creatures, teaching. "Somebeast was giving a feast and invited many guests. At the time set for the feast, the host sent a messenger to tell the guests: 'Come, it's ready now.' But one by one they all began to make excuses. The first said to him, 'I just found a possible place to live, and I have to inspect it; please excuse me.' And another said, 'I just finished negotiating a trade and now I need to go get the goods to complete it; please excuse me.' And another said, 'I just got married, and so I cannot attend.' So the messenger came back and reported these excuses to the host. Then the host got angry and instructed the messenger: 'Quick! Go out into the woodlands, and usher in the poor, and crippled, the blind, and the lame.' And the messenger said, 'Sir, your orders have been carried out, and there's still room.' And the host said to the messenger, 'Then go out and stand on the path, and invite travelers to come in so my house will be filled. Believe you me, not one of those who were given invitations will taste my dinner..."

* * *

Three young harvest mice were in the crowd listening to Jesus' lessons while trying to avoid a group of vermin who had been bullying and tormenting them. The eldest was about ten seasons old. His fur was reddish colored. His eyes were white marbles in his face. He was blind. His name was Ha-or Tov. His mother and father were both dead. Next came Avel. He was about eight seasons and had golden colored fur and sky blue eyes. His mother had abandoned him when he was barely out of Dibbunhood, leaving him to fend for himself. Nobeast knew who his father was. The youngest was named Emet. He had golden fur and brown eyes and was about five seasons. Just barely out of Dibbunhood. He was deaf and mute. Nobeast knew what happened to his parents. The three of them were hoping to get close to Jesus so that Emet and Ha-or Tov would be healed, but the crowd was so large it seemed like there was no way they would be able to get through to him.

Avel suddenly saw an opening in the crowd and began to push through it towards Jesus.

* * *

Jesus stopped teaching. The sun was starting to go down. He turned to the disciples. "Where are we going to get enough food to feed this mob?" he asked.

Phillip scratched his head with a digging claw. "'Arf ay year wuddent bee enough toim t' make enough grubb furr everybeast yurr to have ay bite," he said.

* * *

Avel heard Phillip and suddenly saw a way to get through. He turned to Ha-or Tov "Give me our food!" he said. He grabbed it.

"What?" Ha-or Tov asked.

"Wait here!" Avel placed Emet's paw in Ha-or Tov's and began pushing through the crowd. "I have food to share!" he called to Jesus and the disciples. "Not much, but you can have it!"

One of the otters stepped forwards. "What have you got?" he asked.

"Five farls of barley bread and two apples," Avel told him.

"Wait here," the otter told Avel, and then turned to Jesus. "Master! There's a young mouse here with five farls of barley bread and two apples. It won't go far."

Success! Now he would see Jesus! Avel inched forwards until he was almost at Jesus' side. His heart beat faster. He thought of Emet and Ha-or Tov.

A bankvole came and collected the food. Just as Avel was going to ask to see Jesus, he spotted a nearby rat. One of a gang of vermin that had been tormenting and threatening to kill them. Avel quickly turned around and fled before he could be spotted back to Emet and Ha-or Tov.

"Sit down! Sit down!" the disciples called. "Groups of fifty and a hundred."

Avel reached his friends. "Come on," he said bitterly.

"What's happened?" Ha-or Tov asked.

"Nothing," Avel said. "I'm sorry. Nothing. I gave them our food."

"What are you, crazy?" Ha-or Tov asked.

"Yes," Avel said.

Meanwhile, Jesus raised one of the farls of bread and spoke the blessing over it. The crowd waited impatiently, stomachs growling.

Avel took Emet's and Ha-or Tov's paws in his and turned to go.

Suddenly, his way was blocked by a thicket of raised paws. Some were pointing, others waving in astonishment, still others lifted to heaven.

Avel turned around to see what was so exciting, and somebeast thrust a chunk of warm barley bread into his paws. Where had it come from? It surely wasn't the stale bread he had just delivered. This was fresh, fragrant with newly baked goodness.

Ha-or Tov sniffed. "I smell bread."

Avel divided the bread with Emet and Ha-or Tov. No sooner had he taken a bite than a half an apple was thrust into his paws. Not the dry, withered fruit such as Avel had relinquished, but fresh and shiny, as if just plucked from an apple tree!

Jesus' paws were never idle. Continuously breaking and passing, everybeast received food: bountiful, satisfying food, and yet the supply didn't run out. Hot, fresh barley bread! Delicious fruit! Jesus had thanked the Almighty for giving them food to eat, and twenty five thousand creatures were devouring the result of the blessing! And the morsel Jesus had blessed came from the meager supply of Avel, Emet, and Ha-or Tov! The food of Jesus' feast multiplied on and on! No matter how many were here, there was more than enough! If he could provide food for thousands, then Jesus could make Ha-or Tov see! He could make Emet hear and speak!

It must be! They had not tried so hard for so long to be overlooked. Avel had to get close enough to be seen and heard. Frantically, he called out, hoping the vermin gang wasn't within earshot. "Rabbi! Please! We...it's us! Emet can't call you! Listen to me! Ha-or Tov can't find his way, so I brought him! Help us! Over here! Jesus!"

But nobeast acknowledged Avel's plea.

Everybeast began shouting, "Jesus for king! Make Jesus king!" They were all on their feet, shouting for Jesus to be king.

"Now's our chance," Avel said, grabbing Emet's and Ha-or Tov's paws and pushing through the crowd towards Jesus. "While everything is crazy. We'll give the vermin the slip and get to Jesus."

Bud where was he? Had he disappeared behind a wall of jostling supporters? Was he being swamped by adoration? Trampled by zealous fervor? Avel's despairing thoughts threatened to overwhelm him. To be this close and not reach Jesus? How could it be? Avel linked paws with Emet and Ha-or Tov. They must not be separated or the blind and the mute would be crushed to death.

Avel heard one of the disciples bellow, "Where's the Master?"

"I don't know," another replied. "He was here and then he just wasn't!"

"Let's get away from here," somebeast yelled. "Quickly!"

Jesus gone? Avel had missed him _again_? No!

"Avel? Avel?" Ha-or Tov sounded panicked, near tears.

"I'm here," Avel reassured him. "We're getting out of this place. Now! Everybeast is milling around. Let's go!"

_Protect Emet and Ha-or Tov. Survive the crush of the crowd. Don't run into the vermin band. Find a place where we'll be safe._ All these things swirled through Avel's thoughts.

Yet even as the trio of friends ducked and weaved in and out of the surging crowd, Avel's spirit bowed beneath utter disappointment. It didn't matter what happened to Jesus. He would never again have time for three young orphans. The last, best chance for Avel, Emet, and Ha-or Tov had been lost; wasted because Avel had been afraid. He had hesitated, and now all hope was extinguished.

* * *

**There are pictures of Avel, Emet, and Ha-or Tov on the profile if anybody wants to see.**


	31. Chapter 30: estrellaSMC

Avel Emet, and Ha-or Tov had left the crowd and were now hiding in a clump of bushes. Night was falling. "I want to go home," Ha-or Tov whimpered.

"Yes," Avel repeated. "Home."

"I want my mother!" Ha-or Tov cried. "Mother! I want to go home!"

_So that's what he meant by home_, Avel thought.

Impossible wish. Ha-or Tov wanted to be loved again. Just as Avel had spent his life wanting to be loved. And Emet, too. More than sight. More than hearing. More than food or shelter or a bed to sleep in. More than breathing. More than life even. But Avel knew such a dream could never come true for orphans like them.

Emet cried himself to sleep. Ha-or Tov stopped calling for his mother. His sobbing fell to a low snuffling, punctuated by the occasional hiccup or shudder. Avel knew soon he, too would be asleep.

Suddenly, Ha-or Tov jerked up, ears twitching. "What was that?" he hissed.

Fear was the only safe emotion. It warned you when something was out there in the dark. When you should be quiet...When you should try to hide. When you should warn Ha-or Tov to shut up!

"Shut up!" Avel warned Ha-or Tov. They clung to each other and crouched low behind some bushes.

Ha-or Tov cocked his head and said in a barely audible whisper, "Somebeast!"

The sound of paw steps announced that somebeast was walking towards them! Ha-or Tov trembled all over. Did he recognize the rhythm of the step? The scent of the creature? Was it one of the creatures from the vermin gang? Had they found them? Cautiously, Avel peered through the brush. Yes. He could see somebeast. He couldn't tell anything about the creature because it looked to be dressed in a Redwaller's robe and had the hood up covering the creature's face. Avel tasted fear like iron on his tongue. Blood rushed in his ears until he could hear nothing but his heart beating the message, _Be still! Be still! Be still!_ Suddenly Emet, somehow sensing danger, awakened with a startled cry. The head of the searcher turned towards the trio. They were found!

Ha-or Tov clutched the sleeve of Avel's tunic. "It's him! He's come for us!" To Avel's horror the blind mouse leaped to his footpaws.

Had he lost his mind? Had stark terror pushed him over the edge? Did he want to die? Perhaps he did. What was the use? Avel stood up beside him. Emet joined them. Fearless, shoulder to shoulder, the three watched in silent acceptance as their pursuer came closer. Thirty pawsteps away the creature paused and glanced around before stooping to retrieve a club of wood. The creature intended to beat them to death. Avel resisted the urge to run. He would not leave his friends to meet their fate alone.

And then more branches were scooped up. "What's he doing?" Ha-or Tov asked.

"Gathering wood," Avel replied in astonishment. Perhaps the stranger wasn't after them, after all.

Loading his paws with sticks the traveler thrust his chin forward to hold the highest piece in place. He carried his bundle to a grass-less spot nearby and arranged it. His back was to them.

"He's building a campfire," Avel related.

"Does he know we're here?" Ha-or Tov squeaked.

"Maybe he's deaf. Like Emet."

"And blind? Like me?" Ha-or Tov remarked dryly.

Of course the creature knew they were observing his labors from the other side of the bushes. He ignored them. In seconds a spark was fanned into flame, flooding the area with shadow and light. The three young mice huddled in the darkness.

Ha-or Tov sniffed the pleasant aroma of rising smoke. "Will he have food, you think?"

Emet smiled and cocked his head slightly, as if he was listening. Time passed without acknowledgment. Certainly the solitary figure must be aware that three young mice crouched hungry in the bushes behind the camp. The creature brought out bread and apples. The bread he put on stones near the fire to warm and he skewered the apples on branches and stuck them in the ground so they hung over the fire. The flames sputtered. The scent was tantalizing. Avel studied the creature. Something familiar...what was it? The creature used a branch to poke the embers of the fire. He rested his chin on his other paw and gazed into the flame. Dark red robe...White fur...Where had Avel seen a creature with white fur? Emet suddenly laughed aloud. His expression was bright with joy in the firelight.

"What?" Ha-or Tov asked.

And then it came to Avel. The only creature he'd ever seen who had white fur. The creature leaned forwards slightly. And for the first time Avel caught a glimpse of his face. Amused at his unseen audience.

"Jesus," Avel breathed the name in wonder.

Jesus turned towards the trio, pushing back the hood of his robe. "I was wondering how long it would take." He swept his paw towards the food, inviting them. "Hungry?"

Avel, dragging Ha-or Tov, burst out of the bushes in a shower of leaves and into Jesus' camp. Suddenly shy in the face of Jesus, Emet stayed in the bushes for a few seconds and then followed them.

Ha-or Tov babbled all the way, "What? What? What? Where are we going?"

"To see Jesus! Ha-or Tov! To see him." Avel crowed triumphantly. "To talk to him! Emet! To talk to him." He called to Jesus, "We've been looking for you! Trying to find you! Emet can't hear! Ha-or Tov is blind!"

Jesus laughed. "Truth. Good Light. Mourner. I was searching for you."

Avel began to run to him, stumbling, dragging Ha-or Tov. Emet skipped along behind him. Jesus' face was radiant with pleasure as they charged into his camp. Opening his arms, he gathered them in as though this were a family reunion. He knelt and embraced them, holding them as if they were his own young ones come home after many seasons of wandering. As Avel had seen fathers embrace returning sons. Avel began to cry. His tears dampened the fabric of Jesus' habit.

"My sons," Jesus whispered. Avel burrowed his face against Jesus' chest and heard his heart beating. He felt Jesus' breath on his headfur.

After a few minutes they all let go and Avel and Emet stepped back, leaving Ha-or Tov with Jesus. The blind mouse's fur glistened in the light. Jesus cupped Ha-or Tov's upturned face in his paws and studied the white and blue marbled eyes. What would it be like? Avel wondered. To see for the first time? Could Jesus do it? Make Ha-or Tov see? Create a vision where there had never been so much as a glimmer of light?

Jesus' face was mere inches from Ha-or Tov's. Eye to eye and whisker to whisker, he was. Then, with a touch of his paw on Ha-or Tov's eyelids, he said, "Blessed are you, Adonai, Lord of the Universe, who has allowed us to live to see this hour..." And then, "All right, now."

Ha-or Tov opened his eyes. Blinked. Raised a paw to his face in awe.

"Tell me what you see." Jesus smiled into his beaming face.

"I see...the Good light! Jesus! Salvation! You!" Ha-or Tov cried.

Jesus kissed his forehead. With a paw he gently wiped away a tear from Ha-or Tov's cheek. The young mouse, seeing, stared at the fire, at the dancing flames. It was all miraculous! To see what he had only heard and smelled and guessed at. His own paws! His claws! His tail! Staring at the fabric of his tunic, he ran a paw over one of the stripes. He turned to Avel. "Avel?" Then Emet. "Emet?"

"Yes!" Avel cried joyfully. "Yes! We're us!"

Next, it was Emet's turn.

"What about you, Emet?" Jesus asked, pulling him closer. "Truth must have ears to hear and a voice to speak in such a world as this."

With a confident wink, Jesus covered Emet's ears with his paws. Closing his eyes, Jesus sang softly,

"Blessed are you, oh Adonai, who has given us a song of truth..."

He lowered his paws and opened his eyes. "You must sing the song with me, Emet...Say your name."

Emet's mouth made noises like a squeaky hinge. Finally he croaked the answer, "Truth."

Avel and Ha-or Tov gasped.

Jesus nodded, "And what do you hear?"

"Your voice," Emet answered. Emet and Jesus gazed at one another for one last long silence. Understanding seemed to pass between them. Truth finally had a voice.

Emet threw his paws about Jesus' neck. Jesus did not let go of him as he motioned for Avel. Avel pointed a paw at himself in question. What could Jesus do for him? He could see. He could hear and speak. He was not lame. Not sick. Had no broken body parts.

"Avel?" Jesus called him to his other side. "How did you come to be called Avel Lo-Ahavah?"

"My beloved friend, a squirrel named Hayyim, gave me the name _Mourner_ when my mother abandoned me. When she called me Lo-Ahavah. Not loved." Avel said.

"And Hayyim?" Jesus asked, "Where is he, Avel?"

"Dead. Buried beneath a shard of pottery in a clearing in Mossflower," Avel said. "Nobeast remembers Hayyim but me. And so I'm Avel Lo-Ahavah." At this confession of heartache, Avel's lip trembled.

"Ah," Jesus nodded, frowned, and holding Emet, asked. "What do you have in your pocket, Avel?" He extended his left paw, palm up. Avel looked down, but pulled something out of his pocket. It was the body of a dead caterpillar. The creature, who had been their pet, had been killed by one of the vermin. Jesus tugged Avel around until he stood directly in front of him. Then he covered the caterpillar with his right paw. His eyes. Tender. Deep. Kind. They reached into Avel's soul. "Blessed are you who mourn," Jesus said. "You will be comforted." Then he asked Avel, "Do you believe this, Mourner? Can a fractured heart be whole?"

So this was the broken thing in Avel. Jesus saw it. Found it. Understood it...it was Avel's heart all along. Sorrow. Despair. Loneliness. A longing for love. Were these wounds harder to heal than eyes that had never seen the light? Ears that had never heard the truth? A voice forever mute? Avel was not sure. He could not answer. He was not loved. Could Jesus change that?

Jesus said, "Avel, even when one of the tiniest creatures falls your father knows...and cares."

Jesus did not demand an answer from Avel. He held up his cupped paws and breathed into them, making a low, sustained, whistling sound. Then he held his paws beneath Avel's whiskers. The scent of lavender rose in the night. With that, the white mouse took away his right paw, revealing the body of their pet in his left paw. But he was different now. Transformed into a beautiful butterfly. No longer contorted in death. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Avel," Jesus said, "tell me what you see?"

"Our little friend," Avel said softly, "Sleeping."

Then the butterfly's eyes opened and it stared at the circle of faces.

Jesus asked, "Avel? Tell me what you see."

Emotion choked Avel. He bit his lip, barely able to speak. "I see...Hayyim...Life!"

The butterfly flexed its wings and walked to the edge of Jesus' paw.

"Yes," Jesus grinned. "Can you let him go now? He was never meant to stay with you. He has another life waiting. He's not afraid to fly. Do you love him enough to let him go?"

Avel glanced at Emet and Ha-or Tov. They nodded. Avel answered, "Yes. Yes! Let him go!"

Jesus stood then and stretched to his full height. He gazed towards the stars and raised both arms as if reaching into the sky. A soft flutter of wings followed as the butterfly flew away.

"Peace be with you, my friend," Avel whispered. And suddenly, Avel was overwhelmed with a sense of peace. As though the peace he had wished for their pet had somehow come back to flood his own heart.

Jesus looked down and laid his paw on Avel's head and said, "Blessed are you who mourn. You will be comforted. I came looking for you to tell you that I love you more than anything in the world. Do you believe me?"

Avel nodded. Yes. How could he doubt it? The whole time he had been looking for a chance to talk to Jesus. And Jesus had his eye on him all along.

Jesus patted his cheek. "From today, I give you a new name. You'll no longer be Avel Lo-Ahavah. But you will be called friend to the brokenhearted. Haver."


	32. Chapter 31: gypsy2008

It seemed like Jesus had just sat back down when suddenly a small golden figure came hurtling out of the darkness and launched itself on Jesus.

"Oof!" Jesus grunted as it knocked him over onto his back. Giggles filled the air as Jesus began to tickle the small, golden furred mouse. "You little rascal, Isaac," Jesus laughed. "Where's your mother?"

"Yee hee hee hee!" Isaac giggled. "Back there! I saw the fire an' came running! Hee hee hee! Lemmego!" Jesus let Isaac go. The Dibbun walked to the edge of the fire and called out, "Mama! I found him!"

Just then, a dark furred mousewife came to the fire. She sat down next to Jesus and Isaac sat in her lap. Jesus turned to her and put a paw around her waist. "Haver, Emet, Ha-or Tov," he said, "I'd like you to meet my wife, Miriam, and her son, Isaac. Miriam, Isaac, these are Haver, Emet, and Ha-or Tov." After introductions, there came a comfortable silence.

Well, for most of them. Emet found the air was full of sounds. The crackle of the wood as Jesus tossed it on the fire. He even heard the rustle of a bat's leathery wings and heard its high pitched squeak. The others didn't even notice, but Emet did. Jesus caught his eye. The white mouse nodded, understanding and commending Emet's admiration of the whole startling world of _sounds_. Jesus passed out food he'd prepared to everybeast. It was a friendly gesture for which Haver, Emet, and Ha-or Tov, each cocooned in a different form of wonder, did not properly thank him. Emet listened to the imperceptible sighing wind as it stirred into the leaves of the nearby trees. And he observed that Jesus, finished with his meal, studied the young ones by the light of the campfire. After a while the fire burned low and the smoke cleared.

"What are those things?" Ha-or Tov asked, a paw pointing at the sky. "There and there and...look there! Where did they come from? Who made them?"

Stretching out his paw, Jesus reached upwards. One of the stars appeared to balance on the edge of his paw. As Emet watched, Jesus drew his paw downward and the star seemed to follow, as if obediently coming closer at his summons. Or maybe it simply brightened at his touch. Emet was unsure which.

"These are the stars," Jesus explained. "Witness to everything that has happened since the dawn of time." When he lowered his paw, the star swung promptly back to its proper place and size. But Jesus wasn't finished. "And see this," he said, creating a circle with two claws of his left paw and offering it to Ha-or Tov to peer through. Jesus indicated a patch of sky due south.

The lights in the heavens became distinct, glimmering with unimagined color through this focus. Emet recognized Ha-or Tov's protracted exhale as the sound of reverent amazement, though he'd never heard it before. "See the spirals! Like curling loops of...what? Jewels?"

The sky didn't look too wondrous to Emet, and for a moment he couldn't understand what made Ha-or Tov get so excited. Then Jesus cupped his paw, and Emet rested his head on it. Suddenly, he could see shimmering webs, decked with glistening drops of dew! Maybe Ha-or Tov was right! Jewels! Before Emet's eyes ropes of gems tightly coiled on the ebony fabric of the night! The touch of the wind made the lights dance and sparkle. He gave each of them a chance to look.

Miriam flopped onto her back in the grass, paws under her head, Isaac lying beside her. Jesus lay down next to her, Haver, Emet, and Ha-or Tov following suit. "Each spiral contains more stars than you can imagine," Jesus told the others. "Each is so great that this world would be lost inside it. Each is so far away that just to see its light is to peer back in time...some for seasons, some for ages, and some...back toward the very Beginning. There..." He pointed to a bright blue star and said to Ha-or Tov, "The gleam you're seeing now left the star a long time ago. At the hour you were born that flash was conceived. Its light has been traveling through space to fill your eyes tonight. Before you were born that star was named for you. Ha-or Tov. 'The Good Light.' It's shining for you." Haver, Emet, and Isaac all wondered if they, too, had birthday stars. Jesus nodded and pointed to a jewel named Haver, which means "Friend." It was as golden as topaz. Constant in light and color, unwavering and true. Isaac was next. His star was 'laughter'. It was a darker golden color than Haver's star, but still bright, warm, and joyful. It almost seemed to dance. And the star named for Emet? Truth. It was a beacon, flashing blue to white and back to blue, calling Emet's gaze to its light again and again.

"And what is your star, my Lord?" Miriam asked, turning to look at him.

At that, Jesus strummed his right paw across the panorama of the universe. Emet's eyes widened in amazement as he heard a vast harmony, music emanating from the lights. It was the first song he'd ever heard.

"You are worthy, O Lord,  
To receive glory and honor and power,  
For You created all things,  
And by Your will they exist and were created!"

Nobeast else seemed to notice the music. Evidently the ears of his companions could not hear as well as his, Emet reasoned. After all, Emet's ears were new, created by Jesus on the spot. Perhaps Ha-or Tov's recently sighted eyes were also sharper than those of anybeast. And maybe Haver experienced joy more keenly because his broken heart had just been healed.

"When _was_ the beginning?" Emet blurted, wanting to know everything!

Jesus replied, "It is written in the first line of the Scriptures: 'In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth.' Everything was created by his will from nothing: _bara_ in our ancient language. Worlds were framed by the Word of God. Things you see were not made from things that are visible. The Beginning is across a gulf so wide you could never cross it, and yet it's but a blink to the Father."

Miriam lay in the grass and listened as Jesus explained about the sun, moon, stars, and planets. About how their sun was a star like all the others in the sky. And the earth was merely one of several worlds that circled the sun. Jesus explained there was much more beyond what the eyes of creatures could see, even the keen eyes of Ha-or Tov! Deftly Jesus' paws skimmed the sky, as if to gather swirls of stars and planets in his paws, like the balls of a juggler. Miriam suddenly remembered a song she knew. She looked over at Jesus. He smiled and winked. She winked back and then looked up at the sky as she sang.

"Our world searching our heart  
The miracles of life remembers your name  
The beauty of Your face  
Whispers the same  
The treasure of love  
Sent from above  
Stay close to me

"Our world searching our heart  
Our world keeps falling apart  
Our hearts searching for answers  
Pathways to see  
Wanting the angels  
Walking with me

"Our world searching our heart  
A message of great hope  
A vision to find  
The wonders of your ways  
gentle and kind  
As morning breaks  
Our dreams will awake  
Stay close to me

"Our world searching our heart  
Our world keeps falling apart  
Our hearts searching for answers  
Pathways to see  
Wanting the angels  
Walking with me

"Our world searching our heart  
Our world keeps falling apart  
Our hearts searching for answers  
Pathways to see  
Wanting the angels  
Walking with me."

One by one Jesus displayed a sample of heavenly miracles to the others. There were pillars of glowing blue and pink vapors, moons that orbited striped planets, stars innumerable that spun around one another in a dance begun at creation.

"But how can we explain to anybeast about this?" Haver asked. "Everybeast believes the earth is flat! That the sky is a bowl turned upside down! That the stars are souls of the courageous creatures who have died, not orbs of fire warming worlds and lighting the night!"

Jesus laughed, as if acknowledging what creatures thought they knew. "Anybeast can see the glory of God, visible and tangible in creation," he said. "If only a creature would take time to look."

Every answer led to a new question from the young mice. "But where does God, the Almighty, dwell?" Emet asked. Ha-or Tov squinted deeply into space, as if hoping to spot the palace.

"And where do souls go when they leave?" asked Haver.

Jesus replied, "Your friend Hayyim is somewhere else, Haver."

"But where?" Haver asked, "And what's it like?"

Jesus seemed to search for the right words to explain. "No eye has seen; no ear has heard; no mind has imagined what the merciful Father has prepared for those who love him." He reached out and touched Ha-or Tov's brow. "When you were blind, did you imagine that all these stars lit up the sky above you?"

"No, Lord," Ha-or Tov shook his head. "Some creatures tried to explain it to me, but I couldn't understand what they meant. Light. The true beauty of it. Sight. It's a new kind of music flooding into my soul."

Jesus smiled and craned his head around to look at Emet. "And you, Emet. Before you heard music, before you heard creatures speak, or crickets, or frogs, or birds, or the wind rustling the branches of a tree...could you imagine any of these things?"

For a minute Emet listened in wonder to the sounds emanating from the night. "No, Lord. They are like a new kind of color filling my ears. There were times...before...when I felt sound. It trembled beneath my paw, but I never knew what it meant!"

Jesus touched Emet's cheek. Finally he asked Haver, "When you were Avel, a mourner, burdened by sadness as real and heavy as a sack of stones on your back, did you ever imagine you could feel joy again?"

Haver laughed and replied, "No, Lord! I didn't know what joy was! I saw others smile, but I didn't understand what a smile felt like inside! But now I know!" Haver scooted closer to Jesus, who patted him on the shoulder.

"That's right. Yes." Jesus had made his point. "Heaven is like that. You can't see it. Yet it exists. It's a real place! As tangible as...the large sandstone blocks they're using to build Redwall Abbey. As solid as the mountain of Salamandastron. Things are happening there right now, while you and I lie here in the grass gazing up at the stars. There are moments when you hear a song or see a rainbow or grasp a word of comfort that lifts your soul, and you get a hint of heaven. But that's merely a drop of water in the great wide ocean! And sadly, here on earth, you can't have the total freedom of heaven's joy because you are bound to the sorrows of what happens in this world. But have faith!"

"What is faith?" Isaac asked.

"Faith is being sure of what you hope for and certain of what you do not see," Jesus replied.

"I hope I will see my friend Hayyim again," Haver said wistfully.

Jesus smiled, "I promise you," he said, "He's waiting to welcome you. After that you'll recognize others. You'll embrace the loved ones you ached to hold! You'll look into their eyes and laugh again! Then there'll be no more sorrow or suffering."

Heaven. Stars and color revealed to the blind! Heaven. Harmony and instruments heard for the first time by the deaf! Heaven. Jubilation and peace overflowing the heart of a mourner reunited with his loved ones! This was Hope, indeed! On that night, however, the enormity of it, the color and music and joy of it, was beyond what one short lesson could convey. But it was a beginning. A starting place. An explanation of reality far larger than this world. A definition of faith. A reason to hope.

A strong wind suddenly struck up.

Jesus sat up and sat tense and poised as if sniffing the air. His whiskers twitched. He then stood, smoothing out and dusting off his robe. The others quickly scrambled to their footpaws. "The wind is up," he said. "They'll be needing me." They walked through the trees until they came to the shores of a large lake. Jesus pointed. "There: you see?"

Ha-or Tov nodded vigorously. "The boat...your disciples? It looks like they're trying to row for shore."

Emet could barely make out a black speck on the water, being thrown about like a leaf. The wind had created strong waves. Not even a Guosim shrew could get a craft safely to shore, and Jesus had two of them as his disciples.

Yet Jesus didn't act worried for his friends. "I must go to them," he said, turning to Miriam. "Can you take care of Haver, Emet, and Ha-or Tov tonight?"

"Yes, my Lord," Miriam said. She gave him a quick kiss. "Hurry."

Beams of moonlight created a silver pathway on the surface of the lake. Onto this, Jesus confidently stepped, striding out towards the boat as if walking on dry land.

Could it be? Haver stooped and dipped his paws in the water. Cupping his paws he lifted the liquid to show the others.

Miriam just shrugged and smiled. "He's special. No doubt about that." She gently shepherded the four young mice away from the lake. "Come on," she said. "I think it's time for us to get some rest."

* * *

**A/N: The song Miriam sings in this chapter is "Our World" and is sung by Maire Brennan. There's a link to it on the profile.**


	33. Chapter 32: estrellaSMC

It was a scene of chaos in the boat. The moles were huddling together in the middle of the boat, soaked through with water and yelling that they were all going to drown. The otters and shrews were trying valiantly to paddle the boat towards shore. Everybeast else was working on bailing out the water that kept coming in over the sides.

Simon Peter looked up from his labors and saw it. "Look!"

"What is it" John asked. He couldn't see anything because of the water running off his headspikes and into his eyes.

"Over there..." Simon Peter pointed to it.

It was a light. It looked like a star it was so small.

"We must be near land," John exclaimed. But they weren't.

The light was coming closer. Andrew spotted it. "What is...it...?" he exclaimed, obviously afraid.

"I don't know," Peter said, grabbing his arm.

The light slowly grew and changing into a creature. Whatever-it-was was coming through the darkness towards them. "It's a ghost!" Thomas screamed.

But Simon Peter held him back. "Wait, wait!"

"It's a ghost!"

Chaos reigned in the boat. Everybeast was yelling in terror. Simon the squirrel knelt near the moles in the middle of the boat, holding his head and praying, "Oh God, have mercy, have mercy!"

The figure just stood there, quite some way from them.

Simon Peter stood up. All the others just sat and hid in the boat. He braced himself against the wind. "Who...are...you?" he called.

"Don't be afraid, Simon Peter...it's me," answered the figure.

Simon Peter looked at the others. Nobeast even twitched a whisker. They knew. But nobeast dared move or speak. Simon Peter shielded his eyes against the rain with a paw, trying to get a good look at the figure. He could see white and red. He squinted, blinked, and looked again, finally able to see who it was.

"You, Lord?" Simon Peter said. Jesus just stayed there, perfectly still. Not even his fur or habit moved in the wind. "Lord, if it is you," Simon Peter said, "then tell me to come across the water."

Jesus laughed with delight and held out a paw. "Come on, then!"

Simon Peter placed one footpaw on the side of the boat. Andrew grabbed him and tried to pull him back. What if this wasn't real? But Peter shook him off roughly. "No! It is...it is him! It's him!" With that, he swung his footpaw over the side of the boat and found his paw resting on the waves as if on dry land. "By the roarin' river!" he exclaimed. "It's holding! I'm going to walk out to Jesus on the water! Join me, mateys!" Nobeast moved. He put both footpaws on the water. His paws flailed about, as if he was trying to keep his balance. He laughed at the impossibility of it all.

Jesus waved to him. "Come on," he said.

He began to walk, as if he were an otter kitt learning how to walk for the first time. At first he held his paws out to the sides as if to keep his balance. Slowly, he realized he didn't need to and began to walk normally.

Suddenly a wave came and splashed water in his eyes so he couldn't see Jesus, or anything else for that matter. He wiped the water away and looked down. He saw the waves lapping about his footpaws. Suddenly, it went over his footpaws. He was sinking. Even though he was an otter, there was no way he could swim back to the boat. Just as he was about to go under, he yelled, "Lord! Help!"

Suddenly, his head broke the surface. He coughed, spluttered, and shook his head.

Jesus was holding him by the shoulders. He shook his head. "Oh Simon," he said. "You don't have enough trust! Why did you hesitate?"

They were next to the boat. Jesus helped Simon Peter into it and then got in himself. The wind instantly calmed and everything settled down. He smiled at the shocked faces of the other disciples. "Well?" he asked. "Are you going to sit there staring at me, or do you think you can manage to get us to shore now that the wind's died down?"

Everybeast laughed. Thomas and Matthew grabbed paddles and began paddling for shore. "No problem at all for a couple of Guosim like us, Lord!" Thomas exclaimed.


	34. Chapter 33: gypsy2008

Miriam was still up when Jesus returned to camp with the disciples. She put her paw to her lips "Sssh..." she said, "I just got them to sleep." She noticed that Simon Peter was soaking wet. Her eyes twinkled. "What happened to you, Peter?" she asked.

"He went walking on water and then started to sink!" Andrew told her. "Jesus saved him."

"Hush up!" Simon Peter playfully slapped his brother with his rudder, only to have a towel flung in his face.

"Go dry yourself off, Peter," Miriam said, "And get some sleep. That last part goes for the rest of you, too." They all went off and lay down. Jesus put his paw around Miriam's waist. Miriam smiled at him. "Those young mice," she said. "They were so excited about their healing that they had a hard time getting to sleep."

Jesus laughed and squeezed her. "I'm not surprised," he said. "It's happened with everybeast I've healed. Remember Tamar?" They both laughed at the memory.

Miriam glanced towards where Isaac, Haver, Emet, and Ha-or Tov were sleeping. "Isaac likes them very much," she said.

"And what about you?" Jesus asked her.

Miriam nodded. "I like them a lot, too," she said. "I feel so sorry for them. They're so young. The youngest, Emet, is only about the same age as Isaac. They've had such rough lives so far."

Jesus nodded. "Loss and abandonment," he said.

"I wish I was their mother," Miriam said wistfully.

"You could be," Jesus said. Miriam looked at him. "We could adopt them," he suggested.

Miriam wrapped her paws about his neck and kissed him. "I'd like that," she said.

* * *

The next morning Jesus was up early. Miriam got up and joined him and together they watched the sun rise.

Suddenly, headed straight for them, was a bird. As it got closer, Miriam recognized it as a sparrow. It was flying lower and lower. When it reached Jesus it fell flat on the ground, wings splayed, panting. "Teacher," it chirped.

Jesus knelt by the sparrow's head. "Reuben!"

"Me fly...all night..." Reuben puffed.

"What's happened?" Jesus demanded, his voice sharp with alarm.

"It...Lazarus..." Reuben managed to get his feet under him and stand up, though Miriam could see his legs were shaking. "He muchsick..."

"Lazarus," Jesus murmured.

"Abbessmouse say dryditch," Reuben continued. "Please...you must come to us...Martha and Mary...they beggee you...please...if you not come quickfast..."

"Reuben," Jesus said quietly, interrupting the sparrow's chatter. "Tell Martha and Mary I will come...I will come soon." Then, with that, he walked off.

"Please!" Reuben called. Jesus didn't turn around. Reuben lowered his head and turned to fly off.

Miriam couldn't believe it. It seemed so...hard hearted. Not like the mouse she loved. She hurried after Jesus. "Why didn't you go?" she demanded. "Why? If your friend..."

Jesus' voice came out thick with emotion. "There is...a purpose...in our...grief," he said. He looked at her and she saw that his blue eyes had tears in them. He sniffed and closed his eyes, the tears trickling out. Miriam saw how hard this was for him. She wiped his tears away. Jesus held her paw against his cheek. "Miriam," he said. Then he gazed out into the sky over her head. "Everything that happens...will be for the glory of God."

"Momma?" Miriam looked down to see Isaac looking up at her. "What's wrong? Why's Daddy crying?" Miriam picked him up.

Jesus looked at the young mouse. "You called me Daddy," he said with a smile despite his tears. "That's the first time you've done that."

"Well, you are," Isaac explained. He reached out his paws towards Jesus, who took him. Isaac cocked his head and asked again. "Why're you crying?"

"I just found out that a friend of mine is very sick," Jesus replied.

"Is he gonna die?" Isaac wondered.

Jesus swallowed the lump in his throat, "Yes," he said.

Isaac wrapped his paws about Jesus' neck and laid his head on his shoulder. "Sorry, Daddy," he said.

Just then, Haver, Emet, and Ha-or Tov woke up.

Ha-or Tov turned away from the bright light of the sun. "Is that heaven, then?" he asked.

Haver replied, "Just the sun. Coming up like it always does."

"Don't look at it," Emet warned. "It will burn your eyes an' you'll be blind again."

Ha-or Tov started looking around. "I'm not going anywhere until I can absorb all this," he said.

Haver smiled and rolled his eyes. "This may take a while," he said.

Emet didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to sort out the resonant hum in the air as the world opened its eyes. Birds singing in the trees. The clacking sound of flint against steel as somebeast started a fire. The sound of all the different accents of different creatures. Emet couldn't keep it all in his head. He covered his ears with his paws.

"You'll get used to it," Haver said. "After a while you won't notice it any more."

"But I want to hear it!" Emet protested. "All of it! I have to figure out what each thing means!"

"Suit yourself," Haver shrugged.

"Is the air always like this?" Emet asked after a moment. "Always singing? So...full?"

"The noise, you mean?" Haver asked. "Louder in some places than others. This is relatively quiet. Every smell has a sound." He gently nudged Ha-or Tov, including him in the conversation. "And every sound has a color. The creatures! Everybeast talking at the same time."

Jesus came over with a smile, setting Isaac down. He couldn't stay gloomy for long in the presence of these three young creatures. It was so wonderful to see their wonder and joy at their new world. "Good morning, Haver, Emet, Ha-or Tov," he said.

"Morning, Lord," they replied, smiling up at him.

He sat down and Miriam came over and sat next to him. Isaac climbed into her lap. Jesus looked at Miriam, silently asking her about what they had talked about last night. She nodded. "Miriam and I were talking last night," Jesus said. He paused.

"How would you three like to be our sons?" Miriam jumped in impulsively. Isaac looked up at her, surprised. Miriam saw this and looked at him, "And how would you feel, Isaac, with having them for brothers?"

"Yes!" Isaac threw his paws about Miriam's neck and hugged her.

He wasn't the only one. Haver, Emet, and Ha-or Tov charged over and tackled the three of them joyfully. Jesus looked at the three young mice. "I take it this means yes from you three, too," he said. They nodded.

Everybeast laughed and sorted themselves out of the miniature pileup. Isaac grabbed Emet's paws and the two of them began dancing around, chanting, "We're gonna be a family! We're gonna be a family!"

* * *

A few days later, the six of them stood in a Jewbeast house of worship in a town they were passing through while the worship leader performed the adoption ceremony. "Jesus and Miriam," he said, "Do you desire to take Haver, Emet, and Ha-or Tov as your own sons?"

"We do," they replied.

"Do you promise that you will be to Haver, Emet, and Ha-or Tov a loving mother and father in every way?" he asked.

"We do," they said. "We will hold them when they are happy. We will console them when they are sad. We will guide them to be the best creatures they can be. We will educate them to know and love the Creator and his commands."

"Receive Haver, Emet, and Ha-or Tov with God's blessing," he told them. With that Haver, Emet, and Ha-or Tov, who had been separate from Jesus, Miriam, and Isaac, walked over to their adopting family.

"We receive Haver, Emet, and Ha-or Tov from the paw the Creator," Jesus and Miriam said. "With humility and hope we accept the opportunity that is ours to love and nurture them and to lead them by our teaching and example as we grow together in faith and commitment."

Jesus turned to the small congregation of Jewbeasts. "Please help us welcome into our family the three newest members," he said. Miriam, Isaac, Haver, Emet, and Ha-or Tov also turned to face the congregation.

Micah, Judith, and Hannah all stood. "On behalf of the House of Micah, we welcome you into this family," they said.

Then Joseph, Mary, young Joseph, James, Judas, Simon, Joanna, and Salome also stood. "On behalf of the House of Joseph, we welcome you into this family."

Miriam spoke. "Haver, Emet, Ha-or Tov," she said, "My beloved sons, you are now part of our family."

The worship leader raised his paws as he spoke a blessing over the new family. "May the Blessings of the Creator Rest Upon You. May the Creator's peace abide with you. May the Creator's Presence, illuminate your heart Now and forever more."

Jesus, Miriam, Isaac, Haver, Emet, and Ha-or Tov joined paws as they spoke the closing words. "In our arms we will hold you. In our hearts we will care. With our souls we will love you. We will always be right here." A warm glow of happiness filled their hearts and they smiled at each other. They were a family.


	35. Chapter 34: estrellaSMC

A few nights later, the disciples started bickering.

"When I'm in charge in God's kingdom..." Andrew started to say.

"You'm?" Phillip interrupted him "Ee'll never pick you'm, you'm couldn't lead ay berryin' party."

"I was the first!" Andrew protested. "If anybeast'll be in charge it's gonna be me."

"Could you lead an army?" Judas asked, acting as if the idea was ridiculous. "Will creatures follow you to glory?"

"I was the first!" Andrew said.

Jesus approached the group of disciples carrying a large bundle of wood over one shoulder. "Goo on, arsk 'im," Phillip said.

"Master...uh..." Judas' voice trailed off.

"Us'ns wurr waitin' furr you'm to cumm," Phillip said. "Naow tell us'n's, who is'a bee 'ee gurtest in 'ee kingdom o' heaven?"

Jesus laughed. "All right," he said. "All right!" he repeated. "I'll tell you." He walked over to where Isaac was playing and picked him up. Isaac smiled at him and reached out and stroked his whiskers. Jesus returned the smile before turning to the disciples. "Unless you change utterly and become like little ones," he set Isaac down. Isaac clung to the hem of Jesus' robe. "You will never even enter the kingdom of heaven." Jesus placed a paw on Isaac's shoulder. "Whoever humbles himself like this little one...He'll be the greatest in the kingdom of heaven."

"Permission to join you at yer camp fire, Jesus sah?" A voice hailed them from out of the darkness.

The disciples all jumped. Jesus laughed and turned towards the sound of the voice. "Permission granted, Jairus!" he called. "Come on! Bring your friends!"

Jairus emerged from the gloom with Tamar, her mother, Cleopas, two other adult hares and seven young ones. "Thank you, sah. The two grown chaps are me mates, Joseph an' Nicodemus. The young hares are Nicodemus' young ones: Hannah, Susanna, Ruth, Sarah, Dinah, Leah, an' Samuel."

"So this is the jolly white mouse that raised me chum Tamar from death, wot?" Hannah commented.

"Yep," Jairus said, "He is."

Joseph waited until everybeast was settled around the fire and the initial chatter had died down again. He, like his companions, had heard about Jesus. He had a question. "What must a beast do...to be saved?" he asked.

"Well, you must love the Lord your God with all your heart," Jesus said, "And..."

"And?" Joseph echoed.

"And...you must love your neighbor as much as you love yourself." Jesus finished.

"An' who jolly well is me neighbor?" Joseph asked.

Jesus smoothed out a patch in the dirt near the fire and then dragged a single claw in it, creating a straight line. "There was a mouse, traveling from Mossflower to the seashore. Through a forest of dark trees all alone. Suddenly...painted ones appeared! They attacked him, they tied him to a tree, they ripped his clothes off, they stole his belongings. They left him for dead! Now, it so happened that a squirrel appeared. He dared not find out if the mouse was still alive because he believed it was wrong to touch a dead body and he was scared because of the Painted Ones, so the squirrel crossed by on the other side and hurried through the trees. Then, along came a brave and perilous Long Patrol hare. He walked right up to the mouse...and then crossed over to the other side." Everybeast gasped. Jesus paused and then continued his story. "Then, along came a ferret."

Tamar's ears stood up. "A ferret!" she echoed.

"Vermin!" Dinah exclaimed.

"The bounders throw rocks at us!" Ruth said.

"I spit at 'em!" Samuel exclaimed, jumping to his footpaws, "I hate them!"

Jesus looked at Samuel, eyes full of reproach. Muttering an apology, the young hare sank back down. Jesus continued his story. "He saw the poor mouse tied to a tree, dying! And he...took pity on him. He had traveled these woods before and knew about the painted ones, but that didn't stop him. He pulled out a knife and cut him free. He took some healing herbs he had and tied them to the mouse's wounds. He bandaged him up as best he could. Then the ferret supported the mouse out of the woods. He found a family of mice and told them about the wounded one. He asked them to take care of the mouse until he was better and offered to pay them for their trouble. They told him it wasn't necessary and invited him to come and stay with them when he returned to their area in his wanderings." Jesus looked up at the gathering before turning to Joseph. "So," he said, "Which of these three beasts proved to be the mouse's neighbor?"

Joseph looked away. "Well, the one who showed him the most...love."

Jesus nodded and said, "You, go then. Do the same."

* * *

Later that night everybeast was asleep except two: Jesus and Nicodemus. Nicodemus sat staring into the fire broodingly. Jesus had wandered off. After a moment, Nicodemus stood up and looked around. Spotting Jesus, he walked over to him. A twig snapped under his footpaw, causing Jesus to look at him. "Beg pardon, sah," Nicodemus said, holding up his paws. "I hope I'm not interruptin' somethin' important."

Jesus smiled. "Not at all, Nicodemus," he said. "I'm glad you've come." Something in Jesus' tone said 'I've been expecting you.'

Nicodemus took a deep breath. "Teacher," he began, deciding to just be blunt, "I know you're from God. Nobeast could do the miracles Jairus told me about unless God is with him."

Seconds slid by before Jesus spoke. "As God is my witness: Nobeast can experience God's imperial rule without being reborn from above."

In this way Jesus took the focus off his miracles and put it on the truth of what was in the hearts of creatures. He set the tone of their conversation. It was to be within the dialogue of Teacher and student. Question. Argument. Rebuttal. Logic. Debate. How Nicodemus enjoyed such encounters with other Jewbeast scholars! From the glint in Jesus' eyes, Nicodemus guessed he too enjoyed this method of discourse. Jesus had honored him by adopting this method of conversation.

Nicodemus thought for a long time before he asked, "How _can_ a grown beast be reborn? Can ye go back into yer mater's womb an' be born a second time?"

Jesus welcomed the question. "As God is my witness: Nobeast can enter God's domain without being born of water and the Spirit of God. What's born of the realm of creatures is creatures; what's born of the spiritual realm is spirit." Nicodemus' ears stood up. "Don't be surprised that I told you 'Every beast of you must be reborn from above.'" Silence. Then the branches of the trees stirred and creaked. Leaves tapped against leaves in a rushing sound. They almost seemed alive. Jesus smiled. "The spirit blows every which way, like wind: You hear the sound it makes but you can't tell where it's coming from or where it's headed. That's how it is with everybeast who's been reborn of the spirit."

One could watch the wind rustling the leaves of the trees without actually seeing the wind. The wind was bigger than the tree, just as God's spirit was bigger than a creature. The tree did not make the wind. Nor could it hold on to the wind. The wind blew where it pleased, touching every variety of tree. Could Jesus mean that God's spirit could stir the hearts of non-Jewbeasts? Vermin, even? When the wind came it made the tree dance and rejoice, no matter where it grew or what kind of tree it was. Perhaps in the same way a beast could know with the same certainty that he had been touched, stirred, and transformed by the Breath of God.

"How does this happen?" Nicodemus probed, wanting to know more. He felt like his hunger for knowledge of the workings of heaven was ten times stronger than his hunger for food had ever been.

But Jesus' tone grew suddenly serious. "Are you one of the highest ranking Jewbeast scholars at Salamandastron and you don't understand? As God is my witness: we tell what we know, and we give evidence about what we've seen, but creatures don't accept our evidence. If I tell you about what's mundane and you don't believe, how will you believe if I tell you about what's heavenly? Nobeast has gone up to heaven except the one who came down from there--the Son of Mice." Had Jesus just said what Nicodemus thought he'd just said? Had he really just called himself the Son of Mice and connected himself to the prophecy from the prophet Daniel? Had he just claimed he was the Messiah? Jesus went on. "Look at the sacred writings. He wrote about me. In the wilderness Moses elevated the snake; in the same way Son of Mice is destined to be elevated, so every creature who believes in him can have real life." Nicodemus was still confused. He remembered the story Jesus referenced, of course, but he struggled to make the connection. Jesus seemed to understand, for he said kindly. "Here's how to make sense of it: God so loves the world...so loves _you_...that he gave up an only son so that every creature who believes in him won't be lost, but have real life. After all, God sent this son into the world to condemn it, but to rescue the world through him. Those who believe in him aren't condemned. Those who don't believe in him are already condemned: they haven't believed in God's only son." Nicodemus' mind was whirling with the thoughts that Jesus' words had sparked. He looked upwards just in time to see a meteor go blazing across the sky. Jesus pointed to it. His eyes shone. "Light came into the world but creatures loved darkness instead of light. Their actions were evil, weren't they? All creatures who do evil things hate the light and don't come into the light--otherwise their deeds would be exposed. But the creatures who do what is true not only come into the light...they seek the light...run to the light, so so the nature of their deeds will become evident: their deeds belong to God."

"To...God," Nicodemus echoed. A blessing came to his lips. "Blessed are you, O _Adonai_, Knower of Secrets."

"Yes," Jesus smiled.

They sat there in silence while Nicodemus thought about everything he had just heard. In a few minutes, Jesus stood up. Nicodemus stood too. Jesus touched the pawring on Nicodemus' left front paw. "You'll see her again," he said, "In the world to come."

An arrow of longing went straight through Nicodemus' heart. How had Jesus known that just a few short months ago Nicodemus had lost his wife, who he loved more than anything? Nicodemus clutched at Jesus' paws as a passage from the scriptures came to mind. He whispered in gratitude, "Me ears have heard of you but now me eyes have seen you."

Jesus' eyes twinkled. "You say this because I said 'You'll see her again'?" he asked. "Nicodemus, you'll see greater things than that. And don't worry because you can't acknowledge me openly. A time will come when you'll be my witness in ways you cannot imagine."

* * *

**A/N: There are pictures of Joseph (of Arimathea), Nicodemus, ****Hannah, Susanna, Ruth, Sarah, Dinah, Leah, and Samuel**** on the profile if anybody wants to see.**


	36. Chapter 35: estrellaSMC

The vermin horde, meanwhile, had come to Mossflower wood. They found Redwall abbey. Karna split his forces. The majority of his horde concentrated their efforts on scouting out and surrounding the abbey while about a score of vermin scoured the woodland for the white mouse named Jesus. Karna's seer had a vision proclaiming that in order to defeat the Abbey, they must first remove Jesus, and Karna wasn't one to ignore omens.

One afternoon Karna was relaxing in the shade and drinking wine when suddenly, through the horde, ran one of the vermin who Karna had set to watch for Jesus. He was a stoat named Zeev. "My lord! My lord there is a great threat! I have seen this Jesus!" Zeev held his paws to his eyes. "With my own eyes I've seen him!" He took a deep breath.

"Tell me, Zeev," Karna ordered.

"It's a story you won't believe," Zeev said. "I found him and a small group of followers entering Mossflower Wood. Remembering your order, I followed, thinking to capture him at some point when he was alone. As he went through Mossflower the woodlanders all came out of their homes until he was followed by a large group. A regular mob, lord! I followed him down the path towards Redwall Abbey when suddenly two mice came running along it and to him. They were both weeping..."

(flashback)

Martha and Mary came running up to Jesus.

"Lord," Mary began, only to fall into his paws, weeping.

Jesus gently eased her away. "Where have you buried him?" he asked.

Martha came forwards. "Come and see," she said. Then she put a paw on Mary's shoulder and together they led Jesus, followed by the group of creatures, to a glade a ways away.

Jesus closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed before turning to two moles. "Dig up the grave," he ordered. They tugged their snouts and set to work.

"Dig it up?" Martha echoed. "But...Lord...there will be a stench! He's been buried for four days!" She turned away, biting her lip.

"Didn't I tell you, if you believe you'll see God's majesty?" Jesus asked. Within minutes, the grave was uncovered and the moles, shaking soil from themselves, returned to the group. Jesus put up the cowl of his robe and looked skyward. "Father, thank you for hearing me. I know you always hear me, but I say this because of the creatures standing here, so they'll believe that you sent me." He went over to the grave. "Lazarus!" he shouted. "Come out!" Then he leaned over the grave, paw out.

A gasp of breath. A rustling. Then a paw appeared out of the grave and grasped Jesus' paw. Jesus leaned over the grave, looking like he was about to fall in himself. Then he backed up, paws grasping the form of a creature wrapped in a white burial shroud. Martha and Mary gasped. Jesus borrowed a knife from somebeast and cut the shroud at about neck height. Then he pulled back the cloth, revealing the creature's face.

Lazarus blinked at the bright light. Then he looked at Jesus. "Master?" he asked.

Jesus smiled and threw back his hood. "Unwrap him," he said. "Let him go." Martha and Mary dashed forwards. Mary snatched the knife from Jesus and began cutting away at the shroud, revealing the Redwall habit underneath.

(end flashback)

"It was obviously a trick," Zeev said, "Some kind of dark deception, but the mob believed it. I couldn't take him captive after that. We would have had a whole mob of woodlanders attacking us to get him back."

Karna contemplated the information. "Hmmm...so this Jesus is attracting a great horde of beasts. If well trained, they could easily overpower us. But, as they say, if the head is chopped off the body will die." He nodded. "Kill this Jesus and the mob will disperse, just like the vision said."

"We'll have to take him secretly," Ghalib said.

"What's that?" somebeast asked, listening to something.

(break line)

Everybeast was cheering and applauding from the miracle of Lazarus being raised from the dead. Simon Peter and Andrew suddenly grabbed Jesus and lifted him up onto their shoulders. Everybeast lined up behind the two otters carrying the white mouse and processed out of the woods and along the path towards Redwall. One of the Jewbeasts struck up a song, others quickly taking it up.

"I will give thanks to thee  
Oh Lord among the creatures  
I will sing praises to thee among the nations  
For thy steadfast love is great, it is great to the heavens  
And thy faithfulness, thy faithfulness to the clouds!

"Be exalted oh God above the heavens!  
Let thy glory be over all the earth!  
Be exalted oh God above the heavens!  
Let thy glory be over all the earth!

"I will give thanks to thee  
Oh Lord among the creatures  
I will sing praises to thee among the nations  
For thy steadfast love is great, it is great to the heavens  
And thy faithfulness, thy faithfulness to the clouds!

"Be exalted oh God above the heavens!  
Let thy glory be over all the earth!  
Be exalted oh God above the heavens!  
Let thy glory  
Let thy glory  
Let thy glory be over all the earth!"

"Again! Again!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Let the woods echo with our praise!" Lazarus shouted, throwing his paws out dramatically.

"I will give thanks to thee  
Oh Lord among the creatures  
I will sing praises to thee among the nations  
For thy steadfast love is great, it is great to the heavens  
And thy faithfulness, thy faithfulness to the clouds!

"Be exalted oh God above the heavens!  
Let thy glory be over all the earth!  
Be exalted oh God above the heavens!  
Let thy glory be over all the earth!

"I will give thanks to thee  
Oh Lord among the creatures  
I will sing praises to thee among the nations  
For thy steadfast love is great, it is great to the heavens  
And thy faithfulness, thy faithfulness to the clouds!

"Be exalted oh God above the heavens!  
Let thy glory be over all the earth!  
Be exalted oh God above the heavens!  
Let thy glory  
Let thy glory  
Let thy glory be over all the earth!"

They sang it again and again until, as Lazarus said, the woodlands echoed with the sound of their song. It was an easy song to learn, and soon all the creatures, even the non-Jewbeasts, were singing it. Woodlanders followed the sound and joined in the procession. Creatures pulled branches from the nearby trees and waved them in the air.

The front gates were open when the procession reached them, Abbess Germaine standing in the doorway. She smiled, bowed, and walked into Redwall. Jesus could see the creatures of Redwall standing on the wall above the main gate, cheering, clapping, and waving at the procession.

"Duck your head, matey," Andrew said to Jesus. Jesus ducked as they went through the main gates.

Once everybeast was inside and the gates closed, Jesus looked at his two otter disciples. "Okay, let me down," he said. They did.

Abbess Germaine smiled. "You have returned to us, Jesus," she said.

"Yes, Mother Abbess," Jesus replied with a smile.

Gonff saw the procession enter Redwall and came dashing over. "Yahoo! A parade! What's the occasion, mateys?" He skidded to a halt, paws flailing, when he saw Jesus.

"Whoa!" Jesus reached out and caught the Mousethief before he knocked into him. "Slow down there, Gonff."

"Gonff!" Lazarus exclaimed with a grin.

Gonff spun around, eyes popping out of his head when he spotted his supposedly four days dead friend. "Lazarus?" he asked. "But...but...but...you're dead!"

Lazarus laughed. "Not anymore!" he exclaimed.

"I can see that," Gonff said, "But how?"

"Jesus raised me," Lazarus said.

"Oh," said Gonff. He turned to Jesus and gave him a slap on the back. "Good going, matey," he said.

The crowd dispersed. Jesus started to walk off when he heard a voice. "Jesus...a word with you, please."

Jesus turned to find Martin standing nearby. He smiled at his friend. "Of course, Martin." He said. He walked over to the other mouse.

Martin went down on one knee before Jesus. Jesus waited calmly for him to speak. Martin began haltingly. "I have...I have vowed to protect others with my life. I have met great warriors, promising to uphold the values they held. I have offered my sword in protection of Redwall and its creatures. But none of it ever changed anybeast...inside. Others may demand loyalty, but you...you alone are worthy to be king!" He held out a wreath of dried laurel. "Please, Jesus, Lord, take this. The Mother Abbess gave it to me after the Mossflower War for bravery in battle. But you! You win victories without swords or spears or arrows! Without fury or Bloodwrath you free captives and heal the wounded as they lay dying on the field! Take it!"

Jesus reached out and placed his paw on Martin's head. Warmth and peace emanated from his touch. "Martin," Jesus said gently. "I know how you fought against Tsarmina to free this land from evil so the creatures here could live in peace. I told you once that there is no greater love than for a creature to lay down his life for his friends...but my own war is not yet won." Martin looked up at Jesus in confusion. "I have another crown waiting for me out in Mossflower," Jesus added. "And I promise you this, Martin the Warrior, son of Luke the Warrior: you will be at my footpaws when I wear it...and then you will understand."

* * *

**A/N: The song sung during the procession is called "Be Exalted, Oh God." I knew it as a hymn, but later found that it was a song by John Michael Talbot as well. The link is on the profile if anybody wants to hear it.**

**There's also a picture of Zeev on the profile if anybody wants to see it.**


	37. Chapter 36: estrellaSMC

The next morning, Martin, Jesus, and Gonff were taking a walk around the grounds. "I'm surprised those vermin let all of you in here," Martin said.

"Vermin?" Jesus echoed, turning to look at the Warrior. "What vermin?"

Jesus' disciple, Judas, was standing nearby. He listened in on the conversation intently.

"There's a great horde of vermin camped outside the gates," Martin replied. "I've been keeping an eye on them to make sure they don't attack Redwall. So far, they haven't done much. It's as if they're waiting for something."

Jesus shrugged. "Maybe they didn't notice us come in."

"Impossible, matey," Gonff said, grinning cheekily. "Your creatures were making enough noise to wake the dead. They had to have noticed you."

_Now!_ Judas thought. _Sound the call to arms against the vermin! Train us and lead us against them to victory!_

But Jesus only laughed at the mousethief and continued talking with his two friends as if it wasn't anything to worry about.

Judas stared after Jesus and his friends. He didn't understand what was happening here. Wasn't Jesus the promised one? Wasn't that promised one supposed to be a great leader and warrior? Why didn't he lead them into battle and defeat this foe?

A memory assaulted him.

(flashback)

_One night Jesus and his disciples were sitting around the camp fire. "The son of mice must suffer many things," Jesus was saying, "He will be captured by vermin. He will be killed."_

"_No, Lord!" Simon Peter exclaimed. "That will never happen to you! Never!"_

(end flashback)

_The promised one...killed...defeated by the enemy...NO! _Judas thought. _A false promised one._ _We'll all...we'll all die!_

Judas walked to the side gate of the Abbey. He remembered a snatch of conversation he had heard during the procession into Redwall. A conversation he knew now was between vermin in the horde.

(flashback)

"_There's nobeast who can lead us to the white mouse," one voice said._

"_Nobeast?" another voice said. Judas was able to identify this one as the voice of a fox. "Oh, there's always somebeast."_

(end flashback)

Judas paused with his paw on the latch to go outside. He remembered something else. Something that nobeast knew.

(flashback)

_Many seasons ago, young Judas traveled to Noonvale when word of Marshank's destruction reached word of his home. He went to find his older brother, who had been captured by Badrang and had been a slave._

"_Excuse me," he asked an otter, "Where do the freed slaves from Marshank live? I heard they came here."_

"_They have dwellings of their own now," the otter told him. "Who are you looking for?"_

"_My brother," Judas said, "Druwp."_

_A strange expression came over the otter's face. "I was a slave with him," he said. "My name's Keyla. What's yours?"_

"_Judas," Judas said._

"_Come with me, Judas," Keyla said. "There's something I need to tell you about your brother."_

(end flashback)

That was the day Judas learned that his brother had been a traitor and a spy for Badrang.

If he betrayed Jesus, and if the secret of his being related to Druwp got out, the gossips would never tire of it. They'd say it ran in the family. His parents...his sister...they would be outcast. Labeled as a family that produced traitors and spies.

"_Oh, there's always somebeast."_ The fox's words echoed in his head. If he stayed with Jesus, he would certainly be killed by the vermin horde. Maybe, just maybe, if he decided to lead the vermin to Jesus they would spare his life. It was worth a chance. He lifted the latch and slipped out into Mossflower wood.

He approached the horde. When they spotted him the captured him and brought him before the leader. "What do you want, vole?" the fox asked.

"What would you give me," Judas paused, took a deep breath, and finished, "If I lead you...to Jesus?"


	38. Chapter 37: estrellaSMC

In the depths of Mossflower was a building that was used by the Jewbeasts for worship. Ever since the vermin had come to Mossflower, the Jewbeasts had been unable to worship because the vermin had taken over the building to sleep in. The day after Jesus arrived back in Mossflower, he and the disciples went there. Martin went with them to make sure no vermin bothered them.

He needn't have worried.

Jesus opened the door of the building and looked in. It was packed with vermin. Tables, chairs, and blankets were everywhere. Food littered the floor. Items in the sanctuary had been badly scratched and damaged. Valuables, obviously stolen from victims, lay all over the place. Several vermin sat on the floor playing games with shells.

Jesus' expression went from one of shock to one of righteous indignation. "My father's house," he said, "Is a house of prayer. But you!" He overturned a nearby table. "You!" Later, when Martin remembered the incident, he swore Jesus' eyes turned red. "You have made it into a den of thieves! Thieves!" he shouted, and then grabbed Martin's sword out of its scabbard and went charging into the room.

Jesus knocked over tables, sending things flying. The vermin who had been staying there were all cowards. They screamed and huddled against the back wall. Jesus approached them, brandishing the sword at them. They ran for the door, Jesus in hot pursuit. Martin realized, watching him, that it wasn't quite Bloodwrath that had overtaken his friend the white mouse. He didn't slay the vermin, just dealt them some hard whacks with the flat of the sword to drive them on. Everybeast jumped out of the way as the vermin came running out of the building and into Mossflower Wood.

Jesus stood in the doorway, panting, as his eyes quickly returned to their normal blue. Nobeast knew quite what to say for a few minutes. Finally, Gonff started laughing. "You should have seen those vermin run. Hahaha! Like minnows with a pike after them! What a fighter you are!"

Jesus looked at Gonff with a rueful smile. "Who would've thought I had it in me?" he asked. He turned to Martin and held out his sword, hilt first. "Here's your sword back, Martin. Sorry I borrowed it without asking."

Martin took the sword back. "It's okay," he said with a chuckle, sheathing it. "It was worth it seeing you send those vermin packing."

Jesus glanced over his shoulder. "They sure made a mess of the place," he said. He walked into the room to start cleaning up.

"I'll help," Andrew came into the room.

"Me, too," Simon Peter followed his brother.

Pretty soon all the disciples (except Judas, who hadn't come) were helping. Even Martin and Gonff pitched in to help out.

The tables, which had originally been against the walls, were pushed back. Blankets were folded to be taken back to Redwall and washed before being distributed to woodland families that needed them. The pillows and mattresses were too hard to clean and too dirty and infested with bugs and whatnot, so they were dragged to the middle of a large clearing nearby to be burned. The food and drink they found on the floor was mostly partially eaten or starting to go bad, so it was added to the pile.

"What should we do with these, Lord?" Matthew asked, holding up a gold chain.

Jesus was putting the things that had originally been in the building before the vermin took it over on the tables. "Pile them on that table," he said, pointing to an empty one. "The woodlanders can melt them down and use them to help repair the damage the vermin inflicted."

"What about the weapons?" the squirrel named James asked.

"Ask Martin," Jesus said. "He knows more about weapons and warfare and things like that than I do."

Andrew poked Jesus. "Says he who just charged a bunch of vermin single pawed," he teased. Everybeast laughed.

Martin considered. "We'll take them to Redwall," he decided. "We can use them against the vermin if they attack us. If they don't," he shrugged, "we can melt them down and use the metal for things." He unrolled one of the blankets. "Put them on here," he said.

* * *

Several sets of vermin eyes watched the group leave and head back for Redwall. A ferret rubbed his back. "That Jesus," he complained. "He gave me such a whack with that sword. Just imagine the damage he could have done if he had used the blade." He shuddered. "We would've all been killed!"

"He has the strength to defeat us single pawed if he wants to," agreed a rat.

"What are we to do? He could destroy the whole plan!" a stoat exclaimed.

"You know nothing!" exclaimed their leader, a fox. The other vermin looked at him. "Nothing at all," he continued. "Don't you realize that all the might and anger of Lord Karna can be aimed at one beast? At this white mouse named Jesus." He straightened up. "Lord Karna will kill him, and all the plans will be saved."


	39. Chapter 38: estrellaSMC

Abbess Germaine announced a feast that night outside, which meant that everybeast was hurrying around, preparing for it. The guests, including Jesus, helped out.

Just as they were about to start carrying tables outside, clouds rolled in and rain poured down. The tables were quickly taken back in and everybeast retreated into the Abbey.

Gonff looked around. "Where's Gonflet?" he asked Columbine.

Columbine quickly scanned the room. Not finding her son, she said, "He must have slipped outside when we were moving the tables in!"

Jesus was out the door before anybeast could say anything. "I'll find him," he said.

Jesus pulled up his hood against the deluge of rain and looked around. In a few minutes he heard a call for help. He followed the sound to the abbey pond.

Gonflet had found a broken half of a barrel that Ferdy and Cogs had planned to be used for firewood. He'd stolen it and set sail on the abbey pond in it. He was still there, soaked with rain and calling for help.

Jesus ran across the abbey grounds and right across the surface of the pond. He grabbed Gonflet, swung him up on his shoulders, and then raced back into the Abbey.

"Oh thank the seasons," Columbine said when they entered the abbey. She took her son from Jesus. "Where was the little rascal?"

"Sailing a broken part of a barrel on the abbey pond," Jesus replied, throwing back his hood. Gonff and Columbine laughed, both at their son's mischief and with relief that he was okay.

"I wondered what had happened to it," Ferdy commented.

Gonff inspected Jesus. "How did you get him?" he asked. "There aren't any boats out near the pond, and you're not wet enough to have swum out to him and got him that way."

"Jesus walked onna water!" Gonflet piped up from his mother's paws.

"Right," Columbine said. "Now come on, you little scamp, time to get you dried off." She walked off, carrying Gonflet.

"I better go dry off and change into a dry robe myself before I catch cold," Jesus said, making his way to the dormitory.

* * *

As he was leaving the dormitory room, Jesus started humming a tune that came to him. By the time he reached the stairs and started down, the humming had changed into song.

"I am the Bread of Life  
All who eat this Bread will never die  
I am God's love revealed  
I am broken that you might be healed

"All who eat of this heavenly Bread  
All who drink this cup of the covenant  
You will live forever for I will raise you up

"I am the Bread of Life  
All who eat this Bread will never die

"Nobeast who comes to Me shall hunger again  
Nobeast who believes shall ever thirst  
All that the Father draws shall come to Me  
And I shall give them rest

"I am the Bread of Life  
All who eat this Bread will never die  
I am God's love revealed  
I am broken that you might be healed."

As he entered Great Hall, he looked around. The tables had been set up with food and drink was laid out. Almost everybeast was seated. Jesus saw Martin help Rose to sit at a nearby table before sitting next to her. Rose was due to give birth to her and Martin's first babe any day now, so it was hard for her to get up and down. He quickly found a place at a table with his disciples. Abbess Germaine said grace and the feast began.

Jesus picked up a farl of bread out of a nearby basket and stood up. He heard the sounds of conversation and dining die away as every eye turned on him. He raised the bread above his head and spoke the Jewbeast blessing. "Blessed are you, oh Lord, our God, who brings forth bread from the earth." He broke it in half and then sat down. He passed one half to the left and one half to the right. "Take," he said, "And eat. This is my body which is broken for you."

"Your body!" Thomas interrupted.

"Do this in memory of me," Jesus finished. Next he took a glass of elderberry wine. "Drink of this, all of you," he said, "For this is my blood. My blood which is poured out for all creatures for the forgiveness of sins." He passed it to his right. Everybeast at the table drank out of it. The feast slowly started up again at the other tables, but the festive atmosphere was gone. "This is the last time I will ever drink wine with you," Jesus said.

"Master..." Simon Peter interrupted.

"Until," Jesus interrupted him to finish, "I drink the new wine with you in the kingdom of my father in heaven."

"In heaven?" Simon Peter echoed. "No! No!"

"One of you sitting at this table is going to betray me...tonight," Jesus said.

John jumped up, spikes bristling. "We'll all stand by you," he said, "Everybeast of us!"

"Even if everybeast else deserts you," Simon Peter asserted, "I will never, never let you down!"

"Simon Peter," Jesus looked at him. "Satan wants to grind you into powder and scatter you to the wind!" He looked away and closed his eyes, "But I have prayed for you."

"Master" Simon Peter said. "You know me! I won't leave you!" He scooted closer.

"Simon!" Jesus pushed him away.

"I'd be captured by vermin with you! Let them kill us together, even!" Simon Peter exclaimed.

"Simon Peter, by the time the moon is directly overhead tonight you will have denied three times that you know me!" Jesus said. With that he stood up, leaving Simon Peter looking shocked. He went over to Judas at the end of the table. "Judas," he said softly, "Go and do what you have to do."

"Master?" Judas asked.

"While you have the chance," Jesus told him. Judas looked away. Jesus indicated the door. "Go on, go and do it. Go and do it quickly!"

"Master...I..." Judas stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hey," James said, "Where's Judas going? The Master was just talking to him."

"Don't worry," Andrew said, "He'll be back."

At another table, Martin leaned over Rose. "I don't like this, Rose," he whispered. "It feels like something terrible is going to happen."

"I don't like it either," Rose whispered back.

Jesus stood up. "It's time," he said.

* * *

**A/N: Jesus' song is "I Am The Bread Of Life" by John Michael Talbot. There's a link to the song on the profile if anybody wants to hear it. Please listen to it before May 31st because the site I've been using will be going down then. I hope I'll find another site I can use to share songs from, but I don't know.  
**


	40. Chapter 39: estrellaSMC

Jesus led the others out of a side gate and into Mossflower Wood. Up ahead was a camp fire. It was a gathering of the Jewbeast hares. Jairus came forwards. "Teacher," he said, "Come with us, sit by our fire."

Cleopas joined Jairus. "There are many things we don't understand."

Jesus smiled. "I will come talk to you, Cleopas, very soon," he said. "I...I promise! I will come to you...Jairus...and..." he closed his eyes and gave a nervous chuckle, leaning on the two hares as if for support. "We will talk of many things," he finished. He pulled away from them and started to walk towards a nearby thick clump of trees.

Suddenly, Tamar ran forwards. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Jesus knelt in front of her. "You can't come with me...now," he said. "But someday you will."

"I don't want you to go," Tamar said.

"Sssh, sssh," Jesus said, taking her paw in his, "Don't be upset, don't be afraid. In my father's house are..." he gave another nervous chuckle. "So many rooms! So many! I'm going to find a wonderful place for you! One day...you'll always be with me." Then he stood up and Tamar ran to her parents. Jesus looked over the group. "Simon Peter, James, John...nobeast else." Then he walked into the trees, followed by the otter and two hedgehogs. They walked with him until the trees thinned out again and then stopped.

Jesus went on until he came to a small clearing surrounded by the densest forest of all. Here, he dropped to his knees. "Father..." he said. He clasped his paws in front of his face. "Father." He looked up at the patch of night sky. "Let there be some other way. Let there be...let there be some other way!" A large silver cup appeared in the sky. "No!" Jesus scooted backwards away from it. A circle of thorns appeared around it. "Take this cup away! Take...take it away! Take it away!" He covered his head with his paws. "Father! Father, dear Father, listen to me! Listen! If there is another way. A way out...a way out!"

The black rat came running through the trees. "Go!" it said, "Run! There's still time! Run! Run for it!" Jesus stood and looked in the direction the rat pointed and a path opened up through the trees. "Come on!" it yelled. "Run!"

Jesus covered his head with his paws. "No!" he yelled. He swiped his paw towards the rat without looking at him. "No! Not my will!" he held his paws over his chest. "It's not my will! It's your will! Your will, Father! Your will be done!" He calmed down slightly, "Your will," he repeated. He looked down and knelt once more, and said softly, "Father, Father, your...will...be...done." He took a deep breath.

Judas was leading the vermin through the woods. "Over here," he said. "I'll go up to him, I'll greet him with a kiss, and that's the signal."

Jesus returned to the clearing where Simon Peter, James, and John were waiting. They had all fallen asleep. "Simon Peter," Jesus said, "Couldn't you watch with me for a single hour?" The three disciples stirred. Somebeast yawned. "Get up now," Jesus said, seeing Judas approach. "The moment has come."

Simon Peter stretched and looked at the creature coming towards them "It's only Judas," he said.

Judas walked up to Jesus and, putting his paws about his neck, kissed him on the cheek. "Judas," Jesus said, "Would you betray me...with a kiss?" He touched the spot Judas had kissed him.

Suddenly, vermin were everywhere, swarming out of the surrounding woods with lanterns lit and weapons in evidence. Simon Peter grabbed the hilt of the sword he wore at his side and drew it. He jumped in the way of a rat named Malchus and sliced the creature's ear off.

"No!" Jesus exclaimed, holding his paws up. He leaned over and touched Malchus, healing him. He turned to Simon Peter, who still had the sword drawn. "Don't you think my father could send twelve legions of angels to my rescue if I asked?" he asked him. "But that...is not...the way." He turned back to the vermin. Several rushed forward and began binding him with ropes. "Why do you come with weapons drawn and in a big mob as if I am a dangerous warrior?" he asked. "You had plenty of opportunity to capture me before this and you didn't lay a paw upon me." A ferret punched him in the back of the head. "But this is your time now! The kingdom of darkness..." with that, they led him away.

* * *

Simon Peter pulled out a dark blue cloak with a hood on it and put it on. Pulling up the hood, he followed the vermin at a distance. When they reached the camp, he stayed on the fringes of it. He was hoping to find a way to liberate Jesus.

A female weasel approached him. "Hey," she said, "Weren't you one of the otters carrying Jesus into Redwall in that procession?" she asked.

"Me?" Simon Peter asked.

"We've got one of the followers of Jesus here!" she exclaimed.

"You're a crazybeast!" Simon Peter backed up. "I don't know him!" He tugged his hood down further over his face, "And I'm not an otter!"

* * *

Jesus was brought before Lord Karna. The black fox was used to having creatures, especially woodlanders, cower in fear before him. That, or look rebellious. This white mouse was neither. He stood there, calm and silent, regarding him with cool blue eyes. "So," Karna said, "This is the mouse that has been causing so much trouble. The mouse who is king of the woodlanders." He walked over to Jesus. "Are you the king of the woodlanders?"

"Those are your words," Jesus said, looking at him.

Karna was, for the first time in his life, puzzled. This mouse acted completely different from any other creature he'd encountered before.

* * *

A pine martin approached Simon Peter. "You were definitely with Jesus," he said.

"I swear on my life I've never met Jesus," Simon Peter exclaimed.

* * *

The interrogation wasn't going well. Karna decided to threaten the white mouse. "Listen, mouse," he said. "You'd better answer my questions straight. I'll have you killed if ye don't. I have the power to do that, y'know, and your woodlander friends wouldn't be able to stop me."

"You'd have no power over me if it hadn't been given to you," Jesus said, "From above."

"From above?" Karna repeated. "Who are ye? Where d'ye really come from?"

"Lord," Ghalib said from nearby, "You want us to crucify him?"

That shook Karna out of his stupor. He turned to Ghalib. "Yes," he said. "Have him crucified at dawn. Along the path a ways from Redwall but make sure those creatures see. Tie him up to a tree in the meantime."

Ghalib grinned and licked his blade. "And can we have fun with him, Lord?"

"As much as you want," Karna said. "Just leave him alive. I'd hate to be cheated out of having my turn with him."

* * *

Zeev came up to Simon Peter. "You were with Jesus!" he exclaimed. "You're one of his followers!" he threw back Simon Peter's hood. "You're a woodlander! He's one of them!"

"You're all filthy vermin liars!" Simon Peter exclaimed, shoving him. "Liars! Liars!" He pulled up his hood once more. "In God's name! I never even met the mouse in my whole life!"

Jesus was being dragged over to a nearby tree to be tied up. He sported several wounds from the first of many beatings to come that night. His eyes met Simon Peter's across the camp. He pointedly glanced upwards. Simon Peter looked in the same direction.

The moon was directly overhead.

Simon Peter turned and ran off through the trees, head in his paws, back to Redwall. He found Martin and undid the shoulder strap of the sword, holding it out to Martin. He went down on his knees. "I...I couldn't...save him," he said. "I failed him. And I failed your charge to keep him safe." Silently, Martin took the sword and belt back and put them back on.

Simon Peter went up onto the south wall and gazed down. It was a long drop. Nobeast could survive such a fall.

* * *

Judas lurked in the area surrounding the vermin camp. He finally cornered Zeev. "I've made a mistake!" he exclaimed.

"What's that to me?" Zeev asked, freeing himself from Judas' grip and walking back to the vermin camp.

"No, I betrayed an innocent creature!" Judas exclaimed. "I betrayed a good mouse!"

At the edge of the camp lay a noose of rope. Some vermin's weapon. Nobeast seemed to be nearby. It almost seemed like it was waiting for him. Judas picked it up and walked into the woodlands. Tying it to a nearby tree, he stepped up on a log, slid the noose around his neck, and kicked the log away.

* * *

Jesus was tied to the tree. He was already covered in cuts and bruises from the first round of torture from the horde. They had left him alone, for the moment bored with their cruel sport.

"Pssst!"

Jesus raised his head at the sound. He turned his head as far as the ropes would allow, but saw nobeast.

"Pssst!"

"Who's there?" Jesus whispered. "I can't see you."

Jesus heard a rustling noise and then Malchus came crawling up to the tree. "It's me...sir," he said.

"Malchus," Jesus said.

"I'm runnin' away from the horde," Malchus whispered. "Ye don't deserve what's happenin' to ye, I know that. Yer a good mouse." He touched his ear, the one Simon Peter had cut off and Jesus had reattached. "After wot happened tonight, I can't stand the thought of torturing innocent creatures. I can't live in a horde where things like that happen all the time any more. I'm goin' to find a place of peace and safety to live out the rest of me days."

Jesus smiled. "Go east, through Mossflower, until you come to a farmhouse," he said. "A wildcat named Gingivere lives there with his family. He's a fellow peace loving creature. Tell him I sent you. He'll take you in."

"Thank ye," Malchus said. He was about to offer to cut the ropes so Jesus could escape with him, when he saw a bunch of about fifteen horde members heading towards them. "Uh-oh," he said, and quickly backed off into the undergrowth.

Ghalib led the group over to the tree. "Oh what a pleasure," he said in a mockingly reverential way. "What an honor! To be in the presence of the king!" The other vermin formed a semi-circle, fencing the two of them in. Ghalib walked closer. "The king of the woodlanders," he said. He bowed. "Look, I bow! I kiss your footpaws!" He kissed his own paw. Then he clapped his paws. "Robes!" Two rats came forwards, carrying one of Karna's cloaks. They put it about his neck, leaving it draping down one side since they couldn't get it behind him since he was tied to the tree. They tightened the clasp until it was hard for Jesus to breathe. "The finest!" Ghalib exclaimed as the two backed up. He waved his paw. "A crown!" A weasel came forwards carrying a crown made out of thorny branches, which he dropped onto Jesus' head and then pounded it down with the hilt of his sword. Blood poured down his face. "Yer majesty will be killed at dawn!" he said, shoving his face up in front of Jesus' face. "Ye marvelous mute king of the woodlanders!" With that, he reached out and pulled so hard at Jesus' whiskers that two came out in his paw.

* * *

**A/N: There's a picture of Malchus on the profile if anybody wants to see him.**


	41. Chapter 40: gypsy2008

Miriam slipped in through Redwall's side gate. She had gone with Jesus through the forest, the young ones staying behind at Redwall. She had watched as Jesus, Simon Peter, James, and John had gone on alone. She had settled down to wait and watch.

Noises had awoken her. She had no idea how long she had slept. She couldn't believe she had dozed off, but she had. Looking around, she saw that everybeast else had, too. She looked up to see a small group of vermin coming out of the woods. She jumped up and darted behind a nearby tree, afraid they might see her. She peeked out just in time to see Jesus, tied up with ropes, in their midst. Her paws clenched with the desire to whip out the little knife she carried and try to free her Lord. But something stopped her. She watched, helplessly, as he was hauled away.

Now, she slowly walked up the wall steps and stood gazing out in the direction of the vermin camp, where she knew Jesus was captive. Her heart ached. She had known that this night would come, but the pain she felt was savage at the thought of what was happening to him, and what would happen to him in the morning. Miriam gazed up at the sky and softly chanted, "Blessed are you, O Adonai, King of the Universe." She looked down. "Oh Adonai," she said. "I know it's your will that what's happening tonight happens. My heart cries out that it not be, but I know it must. Please help him to be strong, Father? He must be strong!"

"Mum?"

Miriam turned to find Haver, Emet, Isaac, and Ha-or Tov standing behind her. She managed a small smile. "Hey," she said.

"Where's Daddy?" Isaac asked.

Miriam's smile quickly faded. "Out there," she said, indicating the direction of the camp.

"Will he be coming back tonight?" Haver asked.

Miriam bowed her head, a tear trickling out. "No," she said. "He won't be coming back. Ever."

"Did we say or do something and he doesn't like us any more?" Emet asked.

"No," Miriam said, sitting down. "It...It's hard to explain...what's happening." Isaac crawled into her lap and Haver, Emet, and Ha-or Tov snuggled up to her. Miriam wrapped her arms around them all, pulling them close.

* * *

Later, after Miriam had put Isaac, Emet, Haver, and Ha-or Tov to bed, she wandered down the hall to the room Mary, who had come with them on this trip to Mossflower, had been given. She poked her head in and found Mary sitting in a chair in front of the window. Mary looked up. "You couldn't sleep either?" she asked.

"No," Miriam said, entering the room. "I can't even think of trying to sleep. Not tonight."

Mary pulled over another chair and indicated Miriam should sit. "You know what's happening tonight?" she asked.

Miriam sank down in the chair next to her mother-in-law. "I saw him being led off by the vermin," she said.

Mary nodded and reached out to take the younger mousewife's paw in her own. "We must watch," she said. Miriam nodded. She studied Mary. There was such sorrow in her, and yet such mysterious calm. Miriam knew she couldn't break the silence.

Slowly, the feasting and celebration wound down and creatures walked past the room on their way to their beds. The abbey became quiet except for snoring and murmurs of sleep talkers. Miriam felt her head droop and her eyes start to close. She shook herself in a vain attempt to stay awake, but she dozed off, her head resting on the back of the chair.

* * *

"No!"

Miriam was instantly awake. She looked around, feeling disoriented. She suddenly remembered that she was in Mary's room.

"No! Don't take Jesus!" the voice, who she identified as Isaac, called out again. "Don't take the only father I ever knew!"

"Isaac!" Miriam jumped up and dashed out of the room. She ran down the hall and into the room where her sons slept. She saw that Haver, Emet, and Ha-or Tov had all been waked up by Isaac's yelling. She gently reached out and shook him. "Isaac, Isaac, wake up!" she said. "You're dreaming!"

Isaac's eyes popped open. "Momma!" he exclaimed, and hugged her.

Miriam gathered her son into her arms and sat down on his bed. "Sssh, Sssh," she said, gently rocking him, "It was just a nightmare. It's okay now. It's okay."

"Mum?" Ha-or Tov approached the bed. "What's wrong?" Haver and Emet were close behind him.

"Isaac had a nightmare," Miriam said.

Haver looked at Isaac. "You want to tell us?" he asked.

Isaac started crying as he recounted his nightmare. "We were all out in Mossflower," he sniffled. "There was this huge clearing, and there were vermin everywhere. They were guarding this wooden 't' that had been stuck into the ground. D-d-daddy was n-nailed on it. Everybeast was trying to get to him to get him down, but the vermin wouldn't let them. There were too many of 'em for anybeast to be able to get by. Then a black rat appeared. He had a sword, and he was floating right next to Daddy. He raised the sword, pointed it at Daddy's chest, an'...an'..." Isaac buried his head in Miriam's dress and sobbed.

"It was just a dream, Isaac," Miriam said as she comforted her son, trying not to show how much his dream had rattled her. "It's okay."

Eventually Isaac fell back asleep. Haver, Emet, and Ha-or Tov all went back to their own beds and Miriam put Isaac back in his before going back to Mary's room.


	42. Chapter 41: estrellaSMC

Jairus was up early the next morning. He stared out over Mossflower from the battlements of Redwall.

Suddenly, he heard movement down in the trees. He looked down. It sounded like somebeast was staggering about. There came a rough command: "Walk!" The sound of somebeast striking another creature.

The creature came out of the woodlands, followed by vermin from the horde that was surrounding the abbey. He stumbled, barely managing to keep himself from falling.

The creature was practically unrecognizable. A crown made of thorns had been pressed onto his head, piercing his ears and pinning them to the sides of his head. His face was torn and ripped from vermin claws. He was hardly able to see, one of his eyes had closed over. His clothing was torn and blood stained because of the multiple whippings he had received. A large beam of stone rested across his back, his paws tied to it. His white fur was stained red from all the blood.

Jairus' ears stood straight up as he suddenly realized who it was. He ran for the stairs and dashed down them. He flew into the Abbey, where everybeast had gathered for breakfast. Everybeast looked towards the door as it crashed open, banging so hard against the wall that the windows rattled. Jairus staggered in. "They're taking him!" he exclaimed.

"Who, Jairus?" somebeast asked.

"They're taking him!" Jairus repeated, his voice rising into a howl. "They're...KILLING HIIIIIIIIM!" With that, he raced out and for the front gate. Everybeast jumped out of their seats and went running after him. Some raced into the surrounding woods and spread the news to the woodlanders who hadn't been visiting Redwall. They dropped what they were doing and ran to join the growing throng.

Jesus had fallen. The vermin whipped him, ordering him to get up. Jesus tried, but he was too weak. The vermin eventually realized this and captured a nearby otter to carry the beam.

"No!" Martin exclaimed. He stepped forwards out of the crowd. "Let me do it," he said. The vermin looked at each other, shrugged, and let the otter go. Martin was tied to the beam. He awkwardly struggled to his footpaws, wobbling until he managed to find his balance.

Jesus staggered onto his footpaws, clutching Martin as he did so, almost pulling him down with him. "Sorry," he apologized once he was up.

"It's okay," Martin said. "Lean on me as much as you need. Like I leaned on you all those seasons ago." Jesus smiled his gratitude and together the two of them continued the journey.

As they reached the clearing where the vermin had decided the crucifixion would take place, Martin whispered to Jesus. "Run! Go back to Redwall! Abbess Germaine will take you to the infirmary and tend to your wounds. When they remove the beam from my paws I'll pull out my sword and fight them to give you time to escape."

"Martin," Jesus said, "My friend, I thank you for being willing to sacrifice yourself for my sake...but no."

"What?" Martin asked.

"I have known this was my fate for a long time now," Jesus said. "It's my father's will."

"All right," Martin said. The vermin released Martin and he went and stood with the other woodlanders. The vermin had blocked any woodlanders from entering the clearing.

Jesus' clothing was removed and he was laid down upon a cross. Thick, dark clouds rolled across the sky, blocking out the sun. Karna knelt next to Jesus, placed a nail on his paw, and hammered it in. Then he did the same on the other side and finally crossed Jesus' footpaws and nailed them to the bottom. He appeared to thoroughly enjoy the screams of his victim. Other vermin attached ropes to the sides of the cross. They pulled on these until the cross was standing on its end and fell into the hole that had been dug for it.

"Lord!" Miriam called. Jesus pulled himself up for air and then let himself fall again. Miriam buried her head in Mary's shoulder.

"He saved everybeast else," Zeev commented, "Why doesn't he save himself?"

"Yeah," Ghalib said, "If he's so powerful, let him come down now."

"Come down now," Jesus heard the voice of the black rat whisper in his head. "Leap off! Prove your power! If you are the Son of God. If..."

A strong wind struck up, whipping the trees into a frenzy. Creatures clutched at each other and braced themselves against it as best they could. Martin held tightly to Rose.

Jesus raised himself up on the cross, groaning in pain. "Father!" he called out, "Father! I give you my spirit." Something about Jesus' voice at that moment caused the fur on the back of Martin's neck to prickle. Jesus paused and then exclaimed, "It is finished!" His eyes rolled back in his head and closed. His body went limp. He was gone.

Martin suddenly heard Jesus' voice in his head: _"I have another crown waiting for me out in Mossflower. And I promise you this, Martin the Warrior, son of Luke the Warrior: you will be at my footpaws when I wear it...and then you will understand."_ Understanding dawned and he turned to Rose. "Rose," he whispered. "He really was..."

"God's son?" Rose finished.

"How did you know?" Martin asked.

"I was the first one he told," Rose said. "Right after he raised me from the dead."

Karna wasn't impressed. "That didn't take as long as I thought," he commented.

"You sure he's dead, Lord?" Ghalib asked.

"He sure looks it," Zeev said.

"Good point, Ghalib," Karna said. "He may have just passed out." He stuck out his paw. "Gimme your spear, Zeev. I wanna make sure he's dead." Zeev passed over the spear.

Karna approached the cross. He raised the spear and jabbed it into Jesus' side. Blood and a clear liquid like water flowed out. The blood looked dark and thick as if it had clotted.

"Hmph," Karna said. "Weakling mouse. Spoil our fun." He yanked the spear out and turned to the vermin. He waved it around, causing blood to spatter all over the place. "Well, now that this one's dead, now we can concentrate our efforts on Redwall abbey and then Mossflower is ours! Back to camp! We need a proper battle plan." With that, they left the scene.

The clouds parted, allowing the sun to shine once more. Martin walked forwards. He picked up a rope that had been left. He swung it up and onto one of the arms of the cross.

"What'cha doin' matey?" Gonff asked.

"Getting him down," Martin replied, tugging to make sure the rope was going to stay in place. "We need to give him a proper burial, don't you think?"

Just then James and Simon, Jesus' two squirrel disciples, jumped from a nearby tree and landed on the arms of the cross. James grabbed the rope. "We'll handle this, Martin," he said. With that, he swung down the rope until he was level with Jesus' footpaws. He carefully pulled out the nail, throwing it to the ground. Simon worked on one of Jesus' front paws. Soon Jesus' body hung by one paw. James slid down to the ground on the rope and grabbed Jesus' body while Simon worked the last nail loose. James then gently eased Jesus' body onto the grass.

Martin took charge. "Phillip, Bartholomew, go find a place to bury him and dig a grave." The two moles tugged their snouts and walked off. "Somebeast needs to go to Redwall and get a cloth to wrap him in for burial. The rest of us will work on cleaning him up."

"I'll go," James said, climbing a tree. They watched as he went looping off through Mossflower towards Redwall.

Miriam went to his head and immediately began to work on removing the crown. Once it was off, Simon Peter and Andrew picked up the body and carried it to a nearby stream. Everybeast worked on washing off the blood that had clotted and dried on his fur. The stream ran red for a few minutes once the job was finished. Tamar and her mother gently brushed his fur so it was smooth and soft once more. The robe and white cloth belt the vermin had taken off him were badly torn and bloodstained, so they burned them, sending the squirrel Simon to Redwall to get another robe and belt. Mary walked forwards. In one paw she carried a satchel that she set down on the ground. She opened it and pulled out a white clay vessel. A sharp, pungent smell filled the air. She lifted the lid, revealing the vessel was filled with ointment. She rubbed it onto Jesus' body. As soon as she finished, Simon and James returned from Redwall. Everybeast dressed Jesus in the robe and tied it with the belt, laid him on the shroud, and carefully wrapped him up.

Just as they finished, Phillip and Bartholomew returned. Phillip tugged his snout respectfully. "Ee grave furr Jesus be's reddy," he said. The disciples all carried the body to the burial spot, others who had felt especially close to Jesus following behind.

The moles had chosen a spot in the meadow to the south of Redwall, within view of the abbey. The disciples gently lowered the body into the hole and the moles quickly covered it with soil.

Miriam threw herself down on the new grave, sobbing. "My lord, my lord is gone! He's gone! He's gone!"

"I know," Joseph of Arimthea said, coming up to her. "I know."

Martin lifted her off the grave and led her towards Redwall. "No...No!" she cried, reaching towards the grave.


	43. Chapter 42: gypsy2008

The next morning Miriam sat on the south wall, staring off into space. Everything seemed so empty without Jesus there. She remembered how it had felt when Abraham had died. It was the same now. Every whisper of the wind seemed to be his voice. Every breath of flower perfume his scent. Tears came to her eyes. She couldn't seem to stop crying.

A pair of paws wrapped about her. She looked up in surprise and found it was Martin who had hugged her. He pulled away. "It feels like your heart has been ripped from your chest and trampled into a thousand pieces, doesn't it?" he asked.

Miriam nodded. "Like they nailed my heart up there with Jesus yesterday," she said. She looked into Martin's eyes. "But how did you know how I was feeling?"

"You know that Jesus raised Rose from the dead, right?" Martin said.

"Yes," Miriam said. Then, it suddenly hit her. "Oh!"

Martin nodded. "I was there," he said. "I was there when she was killed." He looked at her. "I know you weren't there when I told everybeast the story of Rose's and my past. I had been a slave of a stoat named Badrang. I escaped, along with a few others and met Rose outside Badrang's fortress, Marshank. We traveled to Noonvale together, getting into all kinds of adventures and mishaps along the way. After staying there for a few days, we returned to Marshank with a huge army to defeat Badrang. When I saw Badrang, Rose was fighting him. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall of the fortress, killing her. After that, all I remember was the overwhelming need to slay Badrang, passing out, and then waking up later and being told Rose was dead. I thought my life wasn't worth living any more. Not without her. But do you know what? I realized something. I would never forget her. She would always remain locked in my heart. But I had to live my life. I had to take what she had given me and move on." He smiled. "Then, one day, I found out the joyful truth that she was alive."

"Thanks to Jesus," Miriam said softly.

"Yes," Martin said. He stood up. "I was thinking of visiting Jesus' grave later on. Do you want to come with me?"

"No, thank you, Martin," Miriam said. "I can see it from here. I think I'll go visit it tomorrow."

"Okay," Martin said.

"By the way," Miriam said, "I heard that you're the father of twin mousebabes."

"That's right," Martin said, smiling. "A male and a maid. Rose and I named the male Luke and the maid Lily."

"Congratulations," Miriam said, managing to smile back.

"Thanks," Martin said. With that, he walked off, leaving Miriam in peace.

* * *

That afternoon, Miriam went to visit Rose in the infirmary. Rose was reclining on one of the beds, two bundles in her paws. Miriam hurried over and looked down at the two baby mice. "They're so beautiful," she said. She looked at Rose and then back at the babes. "They have your eyes, too, Rose."

"Thank you," Rose said. "Would you like to hold one of them?"

Miriam nodded, "The maid, please," she said. Rose indicated one of the bundles and Miriam carefully took it from her and cradled it. She smiled at Rose. "I remember when Isaac was this tiny," she said. She sat down in a nearby chair, gently rocking baby Lily. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Rose said. "I'm very tired, but I'm fine. Abbess Germaine just wants me to stay here for a few days to make sure. How are you?"

"I...I think I'll be all right," Miriam said, looking down at Lily. "Eventually," she added. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes with a paw.

"Give yourself some time," Rose said. "What happened yesterday was terrible. It will take time to heal. For all of us. He touched everybeast's lives here at Redwall. We all feel his loss. But you probably have it the hardest, since he was your husband."

Miriam nodded and sniffed. She wiped her eyes again. "I'm sorry," she said. "One minute I think I'm done crying, and the next I start up again."

"Redwaaaaaaaal!"

"What was that?" Miriam jumped up. She gave Lily back to Rose and flew for the window. She looked out and saw Martin leading an army of creatures out of the abbey. They were mainly otters and squirrels with a few other species of creatures mixed in.

"Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Miriam looked to see another army, this one of mostly hares and shrews, coming from the other direction. She turned back as Rose began to explain. "Martin has been planning to defeat the vermin ever since yesterday after Jesus was killed and their leader said they were going to attack the abbey. He sent Reuben and Thaddeus to the hares and the shrews and worked out a battle plan with them."

Miriam quickly turned away from the window and sat back down in the chair. "I can't watch," she said. "I've never liked fighting."

"Me neither," Rose said, "But being the wife of a warrior, I know that it's sometimes necessary."

"I know," Miriam said. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"Are you all right?" Rose asked.

Miriam opened her eyes. "Sorry," she apologized. "Just a dizzy spell. I've been having them the past few days."

Abbess Germaine had heard the conversation. She came into the room. "You have?" she asked, concerned. "Have you been feeling bad in any other way?"

Miriam nodded. "I've been feeling tired," she admitted. "I also didn't feel great this morning."

"What kind of not great?" Abbess Germaine asked.

"Queasy, but I thought it was just from being upset about Jesus dying," Miriam said. Suddenly, she remembered a time a few seasons ago when she had the same symptoms. Unconsciously, she pressed a paw to her belly. She looked at Abbess Germaine. "Does that mean I'm..."

"You're with young," Abbess Germaine confirmed.

"Congratulations, Miriam," Rose said with a smile.

"Thanks," Miriam felt shocked. "I always did want to have more than one babe. I always imagined I would have a daughter and a son."

"So you're hoping for a maid this time?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Miriam said. Just then the sounds of battle became silent. Miriam got up and looked out the window. She saw the warriors gather the dead and the wounded. They buried their dead in a large grave at the edge of the woods. The healers saw to the wounded. Martin conversed with the others for a few minutes and then headed south. The Redwallers entered the abbey and the hares and shrews went back to where they had come from.

Miriam watched as Martin walked out towards Jesus' grave. She saw him unsheathe his sword, twirl it in a warrior's salute, and then stick it, point first, into the foot of the grave. He dropped to one knee and bowed his head. He stayed like that for a long moment before rising and walking slowly back towards Redwall, leaving his sword buried in the foot of the grave.

* * *

Miriam couldn't sleep for the second night in a row that night. She tried, though, for her babe's sake. After tossing and turning for hours, she finally gave up and got out of bed to wander around Redwall as she had done the night before.

She ended up on the south wall. She seemed to find some slight comfort in the place. She sat down and gazed out at her husband's grave. Suddenly, she was opening her mouth and singing.

"Once upon a dream,  
I was lost in love's embrace.  
There I found a perfect place,  
Once upon a dream.

"Once there was a time,  
Like no other time before,  
Hope was still an open door,  
Once upon a dream.

"And I was unafraid,  
The dream was so exciting!  
But now I see it fade...  
And I am here alone!

"Once upon a dream,  
You were heaven-sent to me,  
Was it never meant to be?  
Were you just a dream?

"Could we begin again...  
Once upon a dream."

She laid her head on the battlement of the wall and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't have a blow-by-blow account of the battle because of two things. First, I have never particularly enjoyed reading the battles in the Redwall series. Second is that I don't know enough about fighting to write it believably.**

**The song Miriam sings is 'Once Upon A Dream" from the Jekyll and Hyde musical.**** The link to the song is on the profile. Note: The site that I use for links to my songs is going down on Monday. I will be working on finding videos that have these songs after this, but it may take a few days so if the links don't work, that's why.  
**

**There are pictures of Luke and Lily if anybody wants to see. (Well, maybe more like what they'll look like when they're a little older since the pictures show them standing up and I'm not sure how soon after birth a mousebabe can stand.)**


	44. Chapter 43: estrellaSMC

The next morning Miriam awoke on the walltop. Sitting up, she rubbed her neck and looked out towards Jesus' grave.

Or where his grave had been. The grave had been dug up. Now there was just a large hole in the ground with a pile of dirt nearby.

Miriam gasped and jumped to her footpaws before racing down the steps, out the south wall gate, and over to the grave. She peered in and saw the shroud at the bottom.

"They've taken the body!" she whispered, clutching the sides of her head for a moment. "They've..." she turned and staggered away from the hole a few paces and sat down. "Oh...Oh! My Lord! My Lord!" She began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" a soft male voice behind her asked.

"They...they've...they have taken my Lord away," Miriam managed to say, "And I don't know where they have put him!" Then her sobs overcame her.

"Tell me who you are looking for," the voice said.

"Oh, sir," Miriam said, "If you know anything, please tell me where they have taken him."

"Miriam," said the voice.

It was then that she recognized the voice. She slowly straightened up and turned around so she was facing whoever was behind her. Her tears blurred her vision. She blinked and saw who it was. Jesus. Dressed in his usual dark red robe. A slight smile on his face. Alive...

"Lord?" She asked, jerking away in surprise. He smiled and nodded and she ran to him, hurling herself into his paws. She held him close, resting her head on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his paws holding her.

In a few moments, he let go. "You don't need to hold on to me now," he said. She quickly let go. He smiled at her, blue eyes sparkling with joy. "Go!" he said. "Tell everybeast! Tell Peter!" With that, he disappeared.

"I...have seen..." Miriam paused for a moment, smiling to herself. "The Lord!" With that, she took off running for Redwall. She burst through the gate, startling a few creatures. "I have seen the Lord!" she exclaimed, running past them, "He's alive!" She ran around the Abbey building and found Simon Peter standing alone on the north walltop. She ran up the steps. He met her at the top as she tripped on a stair and went sprawling. "Seen..." she panted from where she lay, "Seen..."

Simon Peter helped her up. "What? What is it?" he asked. "What have you seen?"

"Seen...come...the Lord!" she finally managed.

"You've seen Jesus?" Simon Peter asked skeptically. He took her paw. "Miriam, everybeast else is up in the dormitory..."

Miriam pulled away. "He's alive!" she exclaimed. "I've seen him with my own eyes!" She grabbed his paw and pulled him towards the steps. "Come _ON!_" With that, she raced down the steps.

"The grief has made you mad!" Simon Peter yelled after her, before reluctantly following after her.

Miriam raced around the Abbey and through the south wall gate again. She waited on the other side for Simon Peter before running for the grave. She stopped a few steps short of it and allowed him to go on.

Simon Peter walked up to the grave and saw the shroud. He knelt, reached in, and picked up a corner of it. He held it to his heart and closed his eyes. "Who's done this?" he asked himself. He let go and straightened up. He walked around the hole and the mound of dirt. He walked, head down, away from the grave.

Jesus approached him from the other direction. Simon Peter glanced up for a moment and then looked down again, only to look back up quickly with shock. No, his eyes hadn't been tricking him. There was Jesus walking towards him. He stared and slowly a smile appeared on his face.

* * *

"The Lord!" Simon Peter exclaimed. He was standing with the other disciples in the Redwall dormitory. "I thought they had taken the body."

"Who?" somebeast asked.

"I don't know!" Simon Peter exclaimed, "But...he was there! In front of my eyes! In front of me!" he stood almost whisker to whisker with Andrew, "This near!"

"I _cannot believe_ what I'm hearing!" Thomas said. He got up from where he was sitting on one of the beds and walked to the door.

"Thomas! I _saw_ him!" Simon Peter exclaimed, following him.

"You're crazy! All of you! Dreams! Visions! Everybeast's going _mad_!" Thomas exclaimed. Then he forcefully turned the doorknob and added, "I'm leaving!"

Just then the door flew open, knocking Thomas to the floor. Cleopas and Jairus burst in. "The Lord!" Cleopas exclaimed. Thomas lay on the floor, groaned, and rubbed his side where the door had hit him. Cleopas and Jairus looked at each other.

"We have seen…" Jairus said.

"We've seen him!" Cleopas exclaimed.

"Where?" somebeast asked.

"On the road, on the road, right beside us!" Jairus exclaimed. He still looked as if he didn't quite believe it.

"He was with us," Cleopas said. "We didn't realize. We didn't recognize him!"

"That's because he's in your imagination, Cleopas," Thomas said from his place on the floor.

"On the road!" Cleopas exclaimed, "Thomas! It happened as we were walking through Mossflower, on the way to visit me cousin, who lives out at the fringes of the woods. Our wives an' young ones had already gone down there. As we were walking, this mouse came up to us."

(flashback)

The two hares were walking, ears drooping sadly, heads down. Up ahead of them was a mouse. It was Jesus, but his hood was over his face. The marks of the nails couldn't be seen because the sleeves of Jesus' robe hid them. Jesus waved a paw in greeting. He held a staff in his other paw. "Hello! Hello!" Jesus called, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No…" Cleopas said with a despondent shrug, "No."

Jesus walked with them for a few minutes before speaking again. "It…um…sounded like an interesting conversation," he said.

"Some things are too terrible to explain," Cleopas said.

"What things?" Jesus asked.

"What things?" Jairus exclaimed, "The horrible death of Jesus at the paws of vermin."

"Tell me about it," Jesus said.

"Tell you!" Cleopas exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

"We believed 'e was a jolly great prophet," Jairus said. "More than that."

"That 'e was the chosen one," Cleopas added.

Jesus had walked on ahead on the path. He turned around. The sun was behind him. "Oh," he said, "The Messiah!"

"But how could the messiah die such a horrible death as the one Jesus suffered at the paws of Karna's horde?" Jairus asked. He and Cleopas shaded their eyes against the sun with their ears.

Jesus chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, foolish beasts," he said. "You are so learned. You talk of prophets. Have you never read the prophets? You talk of the Messiah, but don't you understand that…he had to die? Don't you understand the Scriptures at all?" he chuckled again, leaning slightly on his staff.

(end flashback)

"'E began to teach us about the scriptures," Jairus said.

"Beginning with Moses," Cleopas added, "right through."

"Everything," Jairus said, "the whole scriptures."

(resume flashback)

Jairus stopped at a house and knocked. The sun had gone down. Jesus started to go on. Cleopas followed Jesus. "You must come in an' eat with us," he said, placing a paw on Jesus shoulder.

"Well…" Jesus said, looking reluctant.

"No, no," Jairus said, taking his arm and steering him back towards the house he'd knocked at. "'tis too late to travel on."

"Well, if it's all right," Jesus said, "I'll stay a little longer."

"As long as you can," Cleopas said. They ushered him inside the house.

(end flashback)

"Even then we still didn't recognize him," Jairus said.

(resume flashback)

"Who is it, Mater?" Tamar asked.

"Somebeast they met on...the road," her mother replied.

"Who _is_ it?" Tamar asked again.

"Sah," Cleopas began, "as our honored mate, would you...um..."

"Would you do the blessing for us?" Jairus asked.

Jesus looked at him, "I will have to be going soon," he said.

"We understand," Cleopas said, "but...um..."

Jesus reached for a piece of bread, revealing the nail marks. Tamar gasped and whispered. "It is...I know who it is."

Jesus raised the piece of bread high in the air, and he spoke the blessing. "Blessed are you, oh Lord, our God, who brings forth bread from the earth." He broke the bread and then there was a bright flash.

(end flashback)

"Then 'e was gone," Cleopas said, "Vanished!"

"'e just went," Jairus said.

"Nobeast there," Cleopas said.

"Nobeast...there," Thomas repeated.

"Nobeast!" Cleopas said. "An empty place. Two pieces of broken bread...a cup...and everybeast was crying...and laughing...and crying."

"Well," Thomas said, getting up, "I'm sorry, but unless I see him right here! Right here! Before me. Like that. In front of me…right here, and unless I see the mark of the nails and put my paw into those wounds. I _will not believe_!"

Everybeast gasped. Just at that moment, Jesus appeared behind Thomas and said, "Thomas."

"What?" Thomas shouted, not turning around.

"Thomas," Jesus said again.

"I've got nothing on this matter to say to anybeast," Thomas exclaimed, turning around. "Any...any..." He saw Jesus standing there and stared at him. "Anybeast...at...all," he said, falling to his knees.

"Go on," Jesus said gently, pulling up his sleeve and revealing a nail mark, "Put your paw here. Touch the marks. Don't be a doubter any more. Believe."

Thomas reached out to Jesus. "My Lord," he said, "and my God."

"Yes," Jesus said, reaching down and helping Thomas to his footpaws. "You believe because you have seen me, Thomas. But happier still are those who believe without ever seeing me at all."


	45. Chapter 44: estrellaSMC

Andrew suddenly smiled. "Uh-oh," Simon Peter said. "I know that smile. You're planning some kind of mischief, aren't you?"

Andrew nodded. "Nobeast besides us knows that Jesus is alive. Sure, Miriam was shouting about him being alive early this morning, but most of the Redwallers didn't hear and those that did thought she was crazy." His smile widened. "I wonder what would happen if Jesus was seen walking through Redwall? Unless..." He turned to Jesus.

Jesus knew where his mischievous disciple was going. "No, no," he said. "I just appeared in this room. Nobeast else besides you and Miriam have seen me."

"Yet," Andrew said.

Jesus narrowed his eyes at Andrew. "You naughty thing," he said. "Fancy me going and scaring the..."

"AAAH!" A scream caused them all to turn towards the doorway. There stood Columbine. One trembling paw pointed at Jesus. "I-i-i-i-it's a-a-a..."

"Columbine!" Jesus started to make his way over to her. Columbine ran off. Jesus turned to Andrew. "Happy?" he asked him. With that, he ran after Columbine, with his disciples right behind him.

"I just saw Jesus' ghost!" Jesus heard Columbine exclaim as he reached the bottom of the stairway. Jesus descended the last stair into Great Hall and everybeast gasped and backed up until they were standing against the wall.

Only Abbess Germaine stayed where she was. Jesus saw in her eyes that she wasn't afraid. She understood. He walked over to her. He sat on an abandoned bench next to her chair and touched her paw. "Mother Abbess," he said.

"Good to have you back," Abbess Germaine said.

"Thank you," Jesus said. He smiled. "I'm glad somebeast here understands what happened instead of thinking I'm a ghost."

Just then a delicious aroma from the kitchens came wafting out. Abbess Germaine smiled. "It's almost time for lunch. Are you hungry?"

Jesus' stomach growled. He laughed. "I guess I am," he said.

"Makes sense since the last time you had something to eat was three days ago," Simon Peter said.

Jesus smiled. "Right," he said. The servers came into the room pushing trays. Jesus went over to the one Lazarus was pushing, which had a plate of turnovers on it. "May I have one?" he asked.

Lazarus, when he came face to face with his friend, first looked surprised and then slowly understanding dawned. He smiled and picked one up off the tray, offering it to Jesus. "Here, mate," he said. "This one's mushroom and potato."

"My favorite," Jesus accepted it from him before going to sit down and eat.

"Hey wait a minute," Gonff said, "Ghosts don't eat food." He walked up to Jesus. He stared into his eyes and touched him. "You _are_ alive!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," Jesus said, smiling at Gonff as he finished off the turnover and dusted crumbs from his paws.

Gonff cautiously touched the nail wound on Jesus' right paw. "Do they hurt?" he asked.

"Not now," Jesus said, "No." He looked up at the others, who were slowly coming towards him. He got up and walked over to Martin. He reached behind him and pulled out the sword from where it had been thrust into the back of his belt. "I believe this is yours," he said, holding it out to the warrior hilt first.

Martin grasped the sword. "Thank you," he said, and thrust it into the scabbard across his back.

Jesus put his paw on Martin's shoulder. "My friend," he said. "There never was a debt to repay." Martin looked at Jesus then. Jesus nodded. "I helped you bear the weight of your chains that day because of love. I never expected repayment."

"I still felt like I had a debt to you that I had to repay," Martin said. "But it doesn't matter now."

"No, it doesn't," Jesus said.

Jesus spent the next few hours talking with everybeast. It was a time of laughter, tears, and healing as each one got a chance to talk to Jesus.

The Dibbuns had disappeared for a bit while their elders had talked with Jesus. Now they suddenly returned. Gonflet came forwards, carrying a crown of red roses, blue columbines, and white lilies. He scampered up onto the bench Jesus was sitting at. Jesus bowed his head, allowing the mousebabe to put it on his head. Gonflet grinned up at him. "Ee thinked ee needed a better crown than the one the vurmins gived ee," he said. "Ee maked it f'r you."

Jesus smiled. "Thank you," he said. The Dibbuns scampered off. Jesus started humming softly to himself.

"What'cha hummin' mate?" Gonff asked.

Jesus startled. "Oh! Gonff...It's just a song I know." He looked embarrassed. "I actually made it up. About...you know...my death."

"Would you sing it for us?" Gonff asked.

"Oh, Gonff, I don't know..." Jesus started to protest, only to be drowned out by the encouragements of his disciples and the Redwallers. Straightening his crown, he stood up, walked to the center of the room, and began to sing.

"Go ahead, drive the nails in My paws;  
Laugh at me...where you stand.  
Go ahead, and say it isn't Me;  
The day will come...when you will see.

"'Cause I'll rise...again;  
Ain't no power on earth can tie Me down!  
Yes, I'll rise...again;  
Death can't keep Me in the ground.

"Go ahead, mock My name;  
My love for you is still the same.  
Go ahead, and bury Me;  
But very soon, I will be free!

"'Cause I'll rise...again;  
Ain't no power on earth can tie Me down!  
Yes, I'll rise...again;  
Death can't keep Me in the ground.

"Go ahead, and say I'm dead and gone,  
But you will see that you were wrong.  
Go ahead, try to hide the Son;  
But all will see that I'm the One!

"'Cause I'll come...again!  
Ain't no power on earth can keep me back!  
Yes, I'll come...again;  
Come to take My creatures back."

At the end of Jesus' song the hall burst into applause. Jesus smiled and gave a little bow in response.

* * *

**A/N: The song Jesus sings in this chapter is "Rise Again" but Dallas Holm. The link to the song is on the profile.**


	46. Chapter 45: gypsy2008

Later on, Jesus slipped out of the abbey and spotted Miriam standing over by the abbey pond. He walked up behind her. "Hello, Miriam," he said.

She jumped and whirled around. "My Lord," she said, putting a paw over her heart, "You startled me."

"Sorry," Jesus pulled her to him and kissed her.

When they finally broke apart, Miriam rested her head on Jesus' shoulder. "I've missed you," she said. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"_I_ knew," Jesus said.

"Of course you did, silly mouse," Miriam ruffled his ears and headfur fondly. "Oh! Before I forget..." She reached into her pouch and pulled out a pawring. "I believe this is yours."

"Why yes, it is," Jesus said, taking it and sliding it on his left paw.

"Martin took it back when he had defeated the vermin," Miriam told him. "He told me the black fox had it on at the time." She smiled. "I'd planned to leave it at your grave when I visited, but..."

Jesus chuckled. "It wasn't necessary," he finished.

"No, it wasn't," Miriam said. She hugged him around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "I'm just so glad you're back." He wrapped his arms around her. Miriam was silent for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being in his embrace once more. "Everything felt empty and dead without you. It was especially painful because I thought our little one would grow up without knowing its father, like Isaac."

Jesus eased her away from him so he could look at her. "_Our_ little one?" he repeated. "As in..."

Miriam smiled and nodded, "I'm with young," she said. "I know how much you love the young ones, and I'm so happy to be able to give you one of your own."

"Oh Miriam," Jesus whispered lovingly, placing his paw on her cheek.

Miriam covered his paw with her own and kissed the nail mark, mimicking the move she had made many seasons ago when Abraham had asked her if he could choose the name for Isaac. She glanced slyly at him. "You wouldn't by any chance know whether we're going to have a male or a maid, would you?" she asked.

Jesus chuckled, "Yes," he said.

"Well?" Miriam asked.

Jesus folded his paws behind his back. "I'll never tell," he said.

"Ooh!" Miriam swatted him, which Jesus easily avoided. "For being the innocent, pure, Son of God you claim to be, you can be quite impudent at times!"

"Daddy?"

Jesus turned around. There was Isaac with Emet, Haver, and Ha-or Tov. Jesus smiled and knelt, holding his paws out.

That was all the invitation Isaac needed. He ran to Jesus and hugged him. "You came back!" he exclaimed. "The others said you'd gone away an' you were never coming back! But you did!"

"Yes," Jesus said, "I came back." He held out his paw to the other three, inviting them. They came charging over to him, enveloping Jesus and each other in a group hug.

After a moment they pulled away. Ha-or Tov looked at Miriam. "What were you and Dad talking about just now, Mum?" he asked.

"I was telling him that you four are going to be big brothers," Miriam said, sitting next to them. "We're going to have a babe!"

Isaac, Emet, and Ha-or Tov cheered. Haver, however, looked worried. "But what about us?" he asked.

"What do you mean, Haver?" Miriam asked. Isaac, Emet, and Ha-or Tov turned to look at him.

"Will you still want Emet, Ha-or Tov and me now that you have your own young one on the way?" Haver asked.

"Oh Haver," Jesus said, gathering the young mouse to him. "Of course we will. I know you had a hard life before Miriam and I adopted you, but you three are part of our family now. Just like Isaac is, and this new little one will be. Nothing will ever change that. Ever. Right Miriam?"

"Absolutely," Miriam said, putting her paw on Haver's shoulder. "We love you. All four of you. Yes, there is a new mousebabe coming, and I'm sure we'll love him or her to bits, but he or she will never replace any of you. We'll do whatever it takes for as long as it takes until you know it, too."

Haver relaxed. "Thank you," he said.

"That's what family is for," Miriam said with a smile.

Haver returned the smile. "I have such a great family," he said. "And I can't wait to welcome my new little brother or sister into it."


	47. Chapter 46: estrellaSMC

**A/N: DarthCraftus, I'm having a hard time figuring out if the story you suggested would be workable in Redwall because in Bible times illnesses were considered "unclean" while in Redwall they don't have that belief. The story you wanted me to put in uses that belief of being "unclean" as a strong part of the story. I'm not sure I can weed it out believably. If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know.  
**

**

* * *

**Days passed. Jesus came and went. Nobeast knew quite when or where he was going to appear.

One night Martin got up and walked along the abbey wall. He had been observing Luke and Lily and there was something troubling him somewhat about them.

"Martin?"

Martin jumped and whirled around to find Jesus behind him. "Jesus, don't sneak up behind me like that!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Jesus said. He walked forwards until he was standing next to Martin and gazed out at the night sky. "You seem troubled. What is it?" he asked.

"My father once said that someday I would pass the sword on to somebeast," Martin said, turning in the same direction. "He told me that it might be my own young one, and that I would know. If I didn't find somebeast, that I should hide the sword where only a true warrior would find it." He looked down. "I was hoping either Luke or Lily would be the one, but I've begun to doubt that either of them is."

"They're not," Jesus confirmed Martin's fears. "Nor is there anybeast at Redwall who is or will come before you die who is the one." He smiled. "Come on. I want to show you something."

"What?" Martin asked.

"What was, what is, and what will be," Jesus replied cryptically. Then he winked. "Well, about Redwall, that is." He grabbed Martin's paw. "Whatever you do, don't let go of my paw, Martin," he warned. "This will be a bit...strange...for you, but is perfectly safe as long as you hold onto my paw. Do you trust me?"

Martin nodded and gripped Jesus' paw tighter.

"Good," Jesus said, "Because here we go."

* * *

The first thing Martin noticed was dust. He coughed and sneezed several times before the dust finally cleared.

He was in Redwall, he knew that, but it was a different Redwall than he was used to. Older. More complete, somehow. Sunlight shone in through stained glass windows. Against one wall was a large tapestry. With a shock, Martin realized that the tapestry showed Mossflower. There was Tsarmina and her soldiers fleeing from...what? There was a large hole in one of the corners. What was supposed to be there?

In front of the hole in the tapestry stood two mice. One was old, older than anybeast Martin had seen. The other was fairly young, and there was something vaguely familiar about him, but Martin couldn't place what it was. He looked at Jesus questioningly.

Jesus grinned. "Matthias looks remarkably like you, don't you think?" he asked.

Martin realized with a startle that he did. That was what looked familiar. It was like looking at a younger, not battle scarred version of himself. "Matthias?" he echoed. "Is that his name? And who's the older mouse?"

"Sssh," Jesus put his paw to his lips. "Patience."

Right now, Matthias and the older mouse were sitting on the floor in front of the hole in the tapestry, drinking October Ale. Martin could see writing carved into the stone of the wall under where the missing piece of tapestry had been. "It's written in the old hand," the elderly mouse said, "But I can read it clear enough."

"What does it say, old one?" Matthias asked, excited. "Hurry up and read it to me!"

"Patience, you young scallywag," The old mouse said, wagging a paw at Matthias. "Be quiet and listen. It takes the form of a poem:

"Who says that I am dead  
Knows naught at all.  
I - am that is,  
Two mice within Redwall.  
The Warrior sleeps  
'Twixt Hall and Cavern Hole.  
I - am that is,  
Take on my mighty role.  
Look for the sword  
In moonlight streaming forth,  
At night, when day's first hour  
Reflects the North.  
From o'er the threshold  
Seek and you will see;  
I - am that is,  
My sword will wield for me."

"Well, what did all that mean?" Matthias asked when he finished. "It's a riddle to me."

"Precisely." the old mouse replied. "It is indeed a riddle, but don't worry Matthias, we'll solve it together. I have sent for food and drink. You and I will not move from here until we have the answer."

And neither did Martin and Jesus. They stood there behind the other two, watching and listening. The older mouse read off the first two lines of the poem.

"Who says that I am dead  
Knows naught at all."

Matthias waved a paw and muttered with his mouth full of food, "But we know Martin is dead!"

"Ah," said the old mouse, "But if we suppose Martin is dead, then the words tell us we know nothing at all. So, let us assume that he is alive."

"What?" Matthias exclaimed, "Do you mean Martin, alive and walking about? We'd recognize him! Unless, that is, he was disguised as someone else."

The old mouse spat out a mouthful of ale in surprise. "Good grief!" he exclaimed, "I never looked at it that way. Very good, young one. Maybe the answer is in the next two lines. What do they say?"

"I - am that is,  
Two mice within Redwall."

"'_I - am that is.'_" Matthias said aloud, quoting the passage. "What is? 'Two mice within Redwall.' Hmm, two mice it tells of."

"Of two mice in one." replied the older mouse.

They were silent for a moment longer. Martin's interest was pricked. He turned to his companion with a questioning look. Jesus held up his free paw in a way that said _Wait..._

"What I cannot understand is that sort of dash." Matthias stood up and walked over to the rhyme. He pointed at three different places. "Look: _'I - am that is._' Do you see, there is a small dash between the words 'I' and 'am.' In fact the same dash occurs three times throughout the rhyme: here, here, and here."

"Yes. You may have something there." the older mouse agreed, adjusting his glasses and peering at the rhyme. "It could be the key to the whole thing... '_I - am that is._' Let's say that the dash separates the line, so that we will look at the last three words, '_am that is._' Suppose we took that part out, then it would read, '_I, two mice within Redwall._'"

Matthias shook his head. "What do you make of that?" he asked.

"Complete nonsense." the old mouse replied. "Let's stick with '_am that is._'"

"Sounds all mixed up to me." Matthias grumbled.

The old mouse suddenly looked up sharply. "Say that again," he said.

"Say what again?" Matthias asked, "You mean that it sounds all mixed up to me?"

Martin suddenly felt something click into place. He looked over at Jesus, seeking to confirm his growing suspicions. Jesus was wearing a knowing grin. It was all the proof Martin needed. He grinned back and turned back to Matthias and his companion.

"That's it! That's it!" the old mouse exclaimed. "Why couldn't I see that? It's all mixed up, of course." He took a gulp of his ale and cackled with delight. He pointed a paw at Matthias. "I know something that you don't know..._'am that is'_...Matthias."

Matthias frowned. "Methuselah," he said, "Hadn't you better lie down awhile?"

Jesus shook his head at Methuselah's antics. "No, Matthias," he said. "He hasn't gone crazy. He's just excited."

Methuselah continued to point at Matthias. "Matthias, I that am, Matthias, you that are," he chanted.

Matthias tapped his tail on the floor in frustration. "I wish you'd tell me what you're so excited about. Why are you saying my name?"

Methuselah wiped away tears of merriment and explained. "When you said it was all mixed up, that got me thinking. Martin was talking of two mice, himself and another. Ergo, Martin is represented by the word 'I.' The other mouse is _'am that is'_ all mixed up. Now do you see?"

Matthias leaned against the wall. "I'm afraid I don't follow you."

"Look at his face when Methuselah gives him the news," Jesus whispered to Martin. Martin bit back a grin at the thought.

"Oh you young booby," Methuselah giggled. "I mixed the letters up and re-arranged them. It's you own name...'_am that is__'_...Matthias."

The look of shock on Matthias' face was priceless. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Methuselah answered. "It couldn't mean anything else! Your name has eight letters in it. So has '_am that is.__'_ An M, two A's, two T's, an H, an I and an S. Whichever way you look at it, Matthias or '_am that is,__'_ it comes out the same."

Martin nodded in agreement with Methuselah's statement. He turned to Jesus as a new thought occurred to him. "I don't understand," he said. "What does this all mean?" Jesus just pointed at Matthias and Methuselah, and Martin realized that he didn't need to ask. His question was being answered.

"Methuselah, do you realize what this means?" Matthias was exclaiming.

Methuselah sat down beside Matthias, nodding gravely as he replied. "Oh yes, indeed I do. It means that Martin somehow knew that one day he would live on through you."

"He knew about me!" Matthias exclaimed. "Martin the Warrior knew my name! Can you imagine that?"

Jesus gently pulled Martin away from Matthias and Methuselah. "Come on," he said, "We have more to see."

* * *

Martin knew they were still in Redwall, but he didn't recognize his surroundings. He was standing on a circular wooden platform that followed the circular walls. A wooden beam stretched from one end of the platform to the other. He glanced down. It was like looking down a deep well made of red sandstone, except with no water at the bottom. Something gold hanging from the beam attracted his attention. It was a large bell. He was in a bell tower. Wait a minute...Redwall didn't have a bell tower yet.

Jesus looked at him. Seeing the confusion in his friend's eyes, he said softly, "What will be."

Ah. That was it. They were still in the future.

Just then Matthias came climbing up the spiraling wooden staircase onto the platform Martin and Jesus stood on. Martin watched as he cautiously stepped out onto the beam holding the bell, Martin's sword held in his paws.

"There's no way out up there, mouse! I'm coming up after you. You're as good as dead now!" Martin and Jesus both glanced down at the bottom of the tower, in the direction the voice had come from. Standing at the bottom was probably the biggest, wickedest looking rat Martin had ever seen. He had black fur and only one greenish-yellow colored eye. He was dressed in battle armor. Horns of some creature came out of his helmet and he wore a long black cape.

"That's Cluny the Scourge," Jesus whispered. "The most evil rat of Matthias' time. Creatures say he's related to the Devil himself." He looked over at Martin, "And they would be right. He's his son."

"Like you're the son of God?" Martin asked.

"Exactly," Jesus answered.

"Why is he at Redwall?" Martin asked.

"He and his army came to conquer it," Jesus answered. "Matthias has gathered an army and they are fighting Cluny's."

Martin looked over at Matthias, who was sitting down on the walkway and resting for a few moments.

Cluny, too, appeared to be taking a rest. Suddenly, Martin saw Cluny suddenly lunge towards the staircase. Cluny laughed and pulled a fat mouse in an apron and chef's hat out from under the stairs. "Look, mouse!" he called up. "See, I've got your little fat friend. Ha, I won't have to climb those stairs after all. Throw the sword down or I'll spike him like a lollipop!" The rat held the iron spike he obviously had been using as a weapon under the fat mouse's chin. Matthias glanced downward at them. The rat pushed the spike harder at his prisoner's chin. "You see? All it takes is a little harder push and he's dead. Now, throw down your sword and get down here yourself, quick!"

Matthias thought for a moment. "All right, rat, you win," he called down. "But how do I know you'll keep your word? First let the friar go, then I promise on my honor as a warrior that I'll come down." he said.

The ran grinned wickedly and threw the friar away, who ducked back under the stairs. "Come on down, mouse, Cluny the Scourge is waiting for you!" he cried out.

Martin looked at Matthias. Matthias walked out onto the beam, raised Martin's sword, then swung it down and completely cut the rope holding up the bell with one chop. Like a rock, the bell fell towards Cluny, who remained where he was until it was too late. With a loud clang, the bell struck the bottom of the tower, cracking and sending up a large cloud of dust.

Martin was sure that Cluny had been killed by the falling bell. "I wouldn't have expected him to do that," he said, glancing between Matthias making his way towards the staircase and the fallen bell that had killed Cluny.

"It was a creative maneuver," Jesus agreed. "Now let's get out of here. There is one more thing I need to show you."

"What?" Martin asked.

"Remember your promise to your father," Jesus said.

* * *

It was very late at night, and the only illumination for the moment was the stars. The moon was hidden behind clouds at the moment. He and Jesus stood on Redwall's outer wall, right over the gatehouse. Matthias, Methuselah, and an unknown female badger stood with them. Matthias carried a familiar silver shield with the letter 'M' in the middle. They stood looking westward, as if they were waiting for something. Just as Martin began to wonder what they were waiting for, the abbey bell tolled once. One o'clock in the morning. Matthias placed the shield into a space carved into the ramparts. It fit perfectly, as if made to hold it for this purpose. Just then the moon came out from behind the clouds, illuminating the scene.

"Look! The shield is reflecting the moonlight back into the sky!" Matthias cried out excitedly.

"Truly it is a beautiful, wondrous sight." Methuselah shaded his eyes with a paw, trying to follow its path. Finally, though, he gave up. "Alas, my old eyes are not what they were. All I see is a light shooting off into infinity."

"Do you see it, Martin?" Jesus asked.

"I certainly do," Martin said.

They weren't the only ones.

"Wait. Look at the abbey roof." the badger said, "The beam cuts right across the top gable. I can see the weather vane as clearly as if it were day."

"Good heavens, you're right!" Matthias squeaked. "The abbey weather vane, it's the only thing that's caught in the path of the light!"

"The North! The North!" the elderly mouse suddenly exclaimed. "It's the weather vane arm that point's north! That's where Martin's sword must be!"

* * *

They were suddenly standing alone on the walltop. There was no bell tower next to the Abbey and no Matthias and Methuselah standing with them. He looked at Jesus. "Are we back?" he asked him.

"Yes," Jesus said. He shook his paw. "You can let go now."

Martin chuckled and let go. "So," he said after a moment, "Someday I'll live on through another."

"Yes," Jesus said, "But it won't just be him who wields your sword in battle for Redwall. There will be many more. Dozens. Hundreds, even. Not all of them will be mice, but they will all be called to take up your sword when Redwall is in need of somebeast to lead its creatures to victory against a foe. So that Redwall can remain a place for good creatures to live in peace and safety long after you and I are gone until I return."

Martin smiled and placed a paw on Jesus' shoulder in silent gratitude.


	48. Chapter 47: gypsy2008

**A/N: There is a rape in this chapter. Well, technically a memory of a rape. Nothing graphic enough to warrant an 'M' rating, but if you don't like that kind of thing, skip the italicized section. The memory was actually mostly taken from the Song of the Magdalene book itself. I had to modify it slightly because in Song of the Magdalene Isaac was stillborn, which obviously couldn't have happened in this story since he's a character. Having Isaac in the story is why estrellaSMC and I said that the Song of the Magdalene part of this story was AU.**

* * *

One night several weeks later Miriam jerked awake as a pain suddenly shot through her belly. She was due to deliver any day now. She waited, and it went away again. She lay back down. If this was the start of labor, it could be a while before the babe was born. She laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes.

_Suddenly, she found herself in her hometown of Magdala. She was standing in the hall of prostitutes. How did she get there?_

_An older mouse stood before her. "It's Miriam," he slurred, "I thought so. What has it been, four seasons now? And still, I'd know you anywhere." Jacob, the carpenter mouse Miriam had watched with Abraham so many times, the mouse who had threatened them with a raised paw once, pushed his fleshy face up near hers, close enough that their whiskers touched. Wine made his breath heavy and slurred his speech. "I heard you slept with the idiot mouse." His eyes moved down to her belly. "I see I heard right." She pulled free and walked past him to the doorway. His arm was around her swollen waist in a flash. "Now you come after the new little idiot mouse. Is that it?" He pulled her farther into the hall, farther from the doorway. "A seduction?" She pushed him in the chest and tried to free herself. But his grip grew stronger than she would've expected for a mouse going to fat like him, a mouse so obviously drunk. His face came up to her neck and he kissed her there, as his free paw moved across her dress and stopped on her chest. "I knew there was something wrong with you. You came seeking to my shop seasons ago," he said loudly. "Today you came seeking again. And I am a mouse of charity."_

_She shouted, "Let me go." She kicked and ripped at his headfur. She looked around frantically. But the crowds were outside the hall and if there were creatures in the hall, they were behind hung curtains._

_She screamed._

_And screamed._

_And screamed._

_As Jacob threw her to the floor, she had two prayers at once. Her first was that she would live. Isaac would be ready to be born any day now and she had to stay alive if she was to be the mother he needed. Her second was that she would have a seizure. She knew that Jacob believed seizures were the sign of demons. He would run to a safe distance and she would be spared._

_Both prayers were answered, but neither had the effect Miriam had hoped for. Jacob did not run. Perhaps in that moment it was hard to tell the difference between a seizure and the thrashing and twisting of a female fighting back._

_Pain woke her. She was alone on the floor, naked. Her thighs were sticky and the fur matted. She wiped at them and her paw came away covered with blood. She stood, but the pain made her double over and sink to her knees. She had to get home, to Hannah and Judith. Her ripped dress lay a body's length away. She crawled to it and began to wrap it about herself when the pain came again. She put both paws on her belly and held firm. She had to keep whole. She had to save Isaac. She fought the urge to scream. Isaac shouldn't hear her scream any more._

_A female was with her when the blood came. Her blood. The pool grew large. The pain knifed through her. She was on the floor again, writhing in the creature's arms, biting her own tongue to keep from screaming. Her mouth filled with blood as blood poured out between her legs. And then she was pushing. The hot water that followed was almost a comfort._

_The pain ceased. A loud wail was heard._

_She forced herself to sit up. Between her legs was Isaac. The female lifted him from the birth sac. She cleaned him off with a corner of Miriam's torn dress and gave the babe to her. He was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Ten claws on forepaws and footpaws. His chin was pointed like his father's. His legs were long, like hers. His golden fur and blue eyes came from his father, too. His cries rent the air, but to Miriam she had never heard anything sweeter. Her son. Her Isaac. Alive! After what had just happened, he was alive! It was a miracle..._

Miriam jerked awake and sat up. She found herself in the abbey dormitory. She sat, feeling disoriented for a few minutes before she realized what had happened. It had all been a dream. A dream about the night Isaac was born. Isaac was five seasons old now and she was expecting her second young one to be born any day now. She lay down.

She sat up again quickly when she suddenly felt that the skirt of her nightdress was damp. She reached under the covers and touched the spot. She pulled her paw out and sniffed. Not blood, but it was certainly liquid of some sort.

The pain struck then, making her arch her back. She got out of bed and began walking around, thinking it might make the pain go away. It didn't work. She quickly realized what was going on.

The babe was coming.

She made her way out of the dormitory and to the abbess's dormitory. She had decided when she had first found out that she was going to have a babe that she wanted Abbess Germaine, who was the most knowledgeable in healing arts, to be with her. She knocked on the door. "Mother Abbess?" she called.

"What?" came Abbess Germaine's sleepy voice.

"It's Miriam," Miriam said. "I think the babe is going to be born."

She heard a scuffling and soon Abbess Germaine poked her head out of the door. "Let's get you to the infirmary, child," she said. With that, they made their way to the Infirmary, stopping every so often whenever Miriam had a contraction. When they got there, Abbess Germaine helped Miriam up onto a bed and get settled.

Hours passed, the contractions getting closer together. Somehow, Haver, Emet, Ha-or Tov, and Isaac had heard that their mother was giving birth. Miriam could hear their voices outside the door. Abbess Germaine had locked it to keep them from coming in and possibly causing a commotion.

But there was one who a locked door didn't keep out.

Abbess Germaine turned around to get something and saw Jesus standing in front of the door. "How did you get in here?" she asked.

"Locked doors don't stop me, Mother Abbess," Jesus replied with a slight chuckle. He walked over to Miriam's side and gently stroked her brow.

Miriam opened her eyes. "My lord," she said faintly. "I hoped you would come."

"Nothing would keep me away," he whispered.

Abbess Germaine checked Miriam and looked up. "You arrived just in time, Jesus," she said. "Miriam's ready to push. The babe is about to be born."

"It is?" Miriam and Jesus spoke together and then looked at each other. Jesus laughed and Miriam smiled.

"It is," Abbess Germaine confirmed.

Miriam began pushing, holding Jesus' paws as she did. A half an hour passed. Jesus found himself cringing every time Miriam screamed or moaned from the pain of giving birth. He felt bad for being such a baby. He had seen the birth process millions of times from Heaven, but it was different being on Earth at the side of his own wife!

Abbess Germaine looked at them. "I can see the head," she said with subdued excitement. "Another few contractions should do it."

She was, of course, right. The head was born on the next contraction, followed quickly by the shoulders and then the rest of the babe slid out. Miriam flopped back into bed, exhausted. She looked at Abbess Germaine, who had cut the cord and turned away to clean up the babe. "Is it a male or a maid?" she asked.

Abbess Germaine smiled over her shoulder at Miriam. "It's a maid," she said. "You two have a daughter."

"A daughter," Miriam whispered, smiling, tears of joy shining in her eyes.

Jesus' own eyes grew misty with happy tears. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "You did a wonderful job, my dove," he said, his voice husky with emotion, his tears spilling over onto the pillow. "I'm so proud of you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Miriam whispered, wiping away his tears as hers trickled out.

Abbess Germaine came over. She smiled at the couple. "Ahem." Jesus straightened up and Abbess Germaine gently tucked the babe into Miriam's paws. "Here she is," she said, "And I must say, she's one of the most beautiful mousemaids I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Mother Abbess," Miriam whispered. She gently pulled back the blanket to get a look at the mousemaid she had wanted to have for so long. She had wanted a daughter so strongly she could taste it and now, she had her.

The mousemaid's fur was brown; though much lighter than Miriam's fur. Her eyes were blue green. Abbess Germaine was right. She was beautiful. Miriam turned to look at Jesus. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked, holding out the bundle.

Jesus took the mousebabe in his paws. He gently stroked her fur. The mousebabe sleepily waved a paw at him. He smiled, "Hello, my little princess," he whispered, waving back at her.

"Princess?" Miriam looked amused. Not even an hour old and already their daughter had him wrapped around her little paw.

"Well, she is," Jesus said.

"We need a name for her," Miriam pointed out.

"Why don't you choose it?" Jesus suggested.

"Okay," Miriam thought for a moment. "How about...Sarah? One of my Dibbunhood friends from Magdala was named Sarah."

"I like it," Jesus said. "Sarah," he repeated as he gave her back to Miriam.

Just then the doorknob rattled and four pairs of paws pounded on the door. "Let us in!" Emet's voice demanded.

"Should I?" Abbess Germaine asked.

"Yes," Miriam said, "Go on."

The door flew open and Isaac, Emet, Haver, and Ha-or Tov dashed into the room and climbed onto the bed. Questions and comments flew thick and fast.

"Look how tiny it is!"

"Is it a male or a maid?"

"What's its name?"

"Does it have a name yet?"

Miriam smiled at her eager young ones. "It's a little maid," she told them. "Yes, she has a name. Her name is Sarah." She looked at Isaac, who had made the comment about how tiny Sarah was. "You were tiny, too, when you were just born."

"Sarah," Haver said. He smiled. "I like it."

"She's cute," Emet said.

Miriam suddenly yawned. "Excuse me," she said.

"I think we'd better let them get some rest," Abbess Germaine said, gently shepherding Isaac, Emet, Haver, and Ha-or Tov out of the room before extinguishing the lamps and taking her leave herself.

After the room was dark, Miriam immediately fell asleep. Jesus leaned over and kissed his wife. He gently reached out and took Sarah from Miriam. He walked over to the window in the infirmary so that the full moon shone on the pair of them. Sarah opened her eyes and gazed at her father as he sang softly to her.

"Here I am, standing right beside you.  
Here I am, do not be afraid.  
Here I am, waiting like a lover.  
I am here, here I am.

"Do not fear, when the tempter calls you.  
Do not fear, even though you fall.  
Do not fear, I have conquered evil.  
Do not fear, never be afraid.

"Here I am, standing right beside you.  
Here I am, do not be afraid.  
Here I am, waiting like a lover.  
I am here, here I am.

"I am here, in the face of every young one.  
I am here, in every warm embrace.  
I am here, with tenderness and mercy.  
Here I am, I am here.

"I am here, in the midst of every trial.  
I am here, in the face of despair.  
I am here, when pardoning your brother.  
Here I am, I am here.

"Here I am, standing right beside you.  
Here I am, do not be afraid.  
Here I am, waiting like a lover.  
I am here, here I am.

"I am here, here I am."

Sarah yawned and closed her eyes as he finished the song. He smiled and carried her over to her mother, placing her back in Miriam's arms before taking his leave of the pair.

* * *

**A/N: There's a link to a picture of Sarah (again, maybe more like what she'll look like when she's a little older since it shows her standing up and I'm not sure how soon after birth a mousebabe can stand) and a picture of Jacob on the profile if anybody wants to see.**

**The song Jesus sings in this chapter is "Here I Am" by Tom Booth. There's a link to the song on the profile (and this one actually works. I'm working on fixing the others. It's just going slowly.**


	49. Chapter 48: estrellaSMC

One day a few days later, Jesus asked all the creatures he knew to gather on a hill outside Mossflower. Lazarus, Mary, and Martha were there. Jesus' mother Mary was there. Abbess Germaine was there. Martin and Rose with their twins Luke and Lily were there. Gonff and Columbine with Gonflet were there. Gingivere and Sandingomm were there with their son Lavi. Lucia and Martina were there, as was Malchus, the rat whose ear Simon Peter had cut off and Jesus reattached. Miriam was there with baby Sarah, Isaac, Emet, Haver, and Ha-or Tov. Jairus, Tamar, her mother, Cleopas, and Joseph were there. Reuben was there. Thera was there. The remaining eleven disciples were all there.

Jesus wandered among the creatures, pausing at each one to touch with a paw or to hug. He was saying goodbye to them. He knew it. They knew it. He knew they knew it. "Go throughout all the earth and make disciples of every nation," Jesus told them. "Baptize in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. For the Spirit will come upon you soon. The Spirit will come upon you." Jesus stopped, right in the middle of the group. The sun seemed to be especially bright, causing his white fur to have a slight golden tinge to it. "And I will be with you always. Even to the end of the world."

With that, there was a bright flash of light and he was gone.

Emet wandered about the place where Jesus had stood a moment ago, seeming lost. Tamar came up to him, putting her paw on his shoulder. "Don't be worried or upset," she said. "For in me pater's house are many rooms."

"In Mossflower," Emet said.

Tamar laughed. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "In Mossflower. In Noonvale. In the whole world! The kingdom of God has come!" Tamar clutched her paws over her heart, ears laid back, "An' now 'e is with us...forever!"

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is the last one. Sorry about it being so short. It's going to be in the time period of the prologue, with the harewife finishing the story. Like in the Redwall books when someone tells a story, there will be some questions from the audience that the storyteller will answer. If anybody has any questions they want a listener to ask, please post it in a review.**


	50. Epilogue

"...It was two seasons later that I came back an' there was snow. I walked through the forest an' it was falling; it had been falling for some time. I saw me own pawprints. I had never seen 'em likes that before, marks in the whiteness which were vanishing even as I looked at 'em. I walked through the woods until I came to the place where the vermin scum had gathered to arrest him, an' there was ice hanging from the tree branches an' drifting snow. I ken see now that it was nothing, those flakes falling an' the little banks an' ridges of snow where the wind had carried it, but to me it was a miracle of purity. The whiteness came likes healing, came across the dread an' the sight of the dead grass an' leaves from last fall an' the dreams, the many dreams I had been having. I had dreamed of him so often an' I had longed to see him one more time, but I did not admit this to the others. I did not even tell me pater. I told nobeast where I was going that day, an' I knew in me heart that I would not see him. I had to tell him, though, I had to stand on the ground where 'e had been taken from me an' I had to whisper his name, into the wind if need be, into nothing. I would expect nothing an' see nothing, but I would talk to him an' if I had to cry 'e would not mind. It had come to seem bad form to mourn after all the glory an' all we had been given, after all the fire. I did not entrust me forbidden sorrow to anybeast, foolishly perhaps, for now I know they would have understood, but on that day I was still clinging to me youngbeasthood by a whisker. I walked alone under the mysterious brightness of the trees that bore the fruit of snow, little burdens falling on me shoulder, flurries of white, of dampness running down me. I did not reach me location, but stood within sight of it. It was there I stayed. I could not walk further. Summat took hold of me an' it was as if a voice said 'stay.' I could not go on. I wanted to, but I knew it was not asked of me at that time. All I had to do was stay there in the falling snow, an' watch the curtain of flakes sweeping all across the woodlands. I stood there until me pawprints were obliterated. I did not need to whisper his name, for 'e was there."

Hares had heard the story and had come in to listen. The old harewife looked up and around at the small crowd that had gathered. One, a harewife as old as the storyteller, came forwards. "Ah," she said, "I remember those seasons meself."

"They were unforgettable times, eh, Hannah?" the storyteller said.

"That they were, Tamar," Hannah chuckled.

"What?" one of the leverets asked. "You mean the story was really true?"

"Of course it was true, ye rascal," Tamar reached out and cuffed the young leveret on the ear. "I was there."

"So were I and my siblings," Hannah said.

"What happened to the disciples?" a leveret asked.

"They split up into groups of two and went separate ways, carrying the gospel with them to their different species," Tamar said. "Simon Peter and Andrew started a holt. It was different from any other holt because the otters who were members of it weren't necessarily all flesh and blood family, but were family in Christ. Thomas and Matthew started the Christian Union of Shrews in Mossflower, or Cuosim. They're like the Guosim except they're Christians. The hedgehogs James and John stayed together as did the moles Phillip and Bartholomew and the squirrels James and Simon. Thaddeus went off alone. We hares, of course, came here to Salamandastron. All the different branches are flourishing."

"What about Haver, Emet, Ha-or Tov, Isaac, and Sarah?" another leveret asked.

"Haver, Emet, and Ha-or Tov settled in Mossflower," Tamar said. "Isaac went to Magdala, where he became Micah's successor when the old mouse passed on. Isaac took over his grandfather's business and travels all over the place doing business. He travels down to Redwall and Mossflower to visit his family frequently. Sarah stayed at Redwall with her mother, who became the leader of the Redwall Abbey Church. When Miriam passed away, she was buried at Redwall and Sarah took over. She married Martin's son, Luke, and they had a daughter."

"What about the rats?" a third leveret asked. "Since they both ended up living with Gingivere and his family, they must have met, right?"

Tamar nodded. "Malchus and Lucia fell in love, got married, and Malchus adopted Martina," she said. "They lived with Gingivere and his family in the farmhouse. The descendants of both families still live there."

"Did anybeast else of the original group have young ones?" a fourth asked.

Tamar nodded, "We all did, except the ones too old to have young ones like Cleopas or had decided to remain single for one reason or another like the Brothers and Sisters at the Abbey. All the different groups have descendants of some disciple or follower in their midst." She looked down at a young haremaid with a smile. "Right, missie?"

The young haremaid smiled back, "Right, Grandma," she said.

Tamar yawned suddenly. "Oh, dear," she said. "I think it's time for me nap. Run along, now."

Hannah shepherded the other hares out of Tamar's room. "Sleep well, friend," she said just before closing the door.

Tamar smiled and, as she drifted off to sleep, she could hear a voice say, "Good job, my young friend."

"Thank you, Lord," she murmured.


End file.
